Heart of Mine
by Downtonluvr
Summary: After going through a bitter divorce, the last thing John Bates is looking for is love. Upon arriving back in Downton to work with his old friend, Robert Crawley, John meets and falls for a lovely waitress named, Anna Smith. Anna is a single mother trying to escape and forget a troubled past. Will the two finally find the happy ending they are both searching for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I listed Carson and Hughes as characters in this story and I promise they will play a big role in here and that I will be including some flirting between them (possibly more). I am already nearly three chapters ahead so I should be able to post fairly regularly, I haven't forgotten about "Make You Feel My Love", this idea just sort of grabbed me and hasn't let go yet. So I'm able to write this one more quickly at the moment. Due to the fact that I am further ahead in the writing and already have an outline it will be harder to include any ideas or suggestion you may have, but I am still open to suggestions :) A big thanks to my editor, motivator, and think tank extraordinaire, A-Lady-To-Me. Without her this story would have never got off the ground and would have turned out completely differently. So I thank her from the bottom of my heart. Okay everyone, enjoy the story and please review!**

**Chapter 1**

John checked his watch again for what seemed like the millionth time fearing he would be late to meet up with Robert. His first day at his new job and he was going to be late meeting up for breakfast with his new boss. Thankfully he had worked with Robert once before, but still his stomach turned at the impression this must be making with his new employer and long time friend. He ran a nervous hand through his styled hair, which must have looked a mess by now as he tried following Robert's instructions on the piece of paper that Robert scribbled out the day before. He hadn't realized Robert didn't include a number for the address and was wandering up and down the cross streets Robert provided, trying to find a restaurant that would be open this early. Robert insisted it would be easy to find, but John had to disagree as he glanced back in the direction he just came from. His brows furrowed as he became increasingly frustrated and felt like he was travelling in circles. While he was busy staring at the piece of paper and looking up at the names of the business signs that lined the street he accidentally stepped off the curb and into a puddle. "Oh, come on!" he cursed himself as he attempted to clean himself up.

He finally gave in and pulled his cell phone from his pocket to dial Robert's number. As the phone rang he continued to berate himself, "Way to go, John."

"Hello," Robert's warm voice responded from the other end of the line.

"Robert, its John. I'm sorry to inconvenience you mate, but I'm running late. I'm close though…or at least I think so. I was at the cross street and couldn't find the place you described. I tried to look up the address, but twenty years on and I still can't read your chicken scratch writing."

"No worries, you have time, I'm actually running late myself," Robert confessed. John heard his voice begin to cut out as the reception bars began to dwindle. John tried moving back to where he was originally standing hoping to get a better signal but all he could hear Robert say was, "-around the corner."

"Around the corner from what?" John asked as it began to rain and he made an effort to stand under an awning provided by a local business.

"The shop-…" Robert repeated but again the signal cut out. The call dropped and John was back at square one again.

John looked around as he tried to look for a shop, but he had no idea what kind of shop or where it might be. "An address number to accompany the street name would have been nice, Robert," John sighed to himself. He was becoming more soaked by the minute; John was lucky he had been smart enough to grab his London Fog trench coat on his way out the door that morning. He buttoned up and popped the collar of the coat to shield his face from the rain.

Just then a young woman began to pull back the curtains and lifted the blinds in one of the store windows to unveil her products. Seeing no one else available on the street that looked familiar with the area, John lightly tapped on the window and spoke through the glass as he tried to keep himself dry, "Excuse me."

The young woman barely looked up as she pointed to the hours on the sign fixed to the window and said, "We aren't open yet."

"Would you maybe know of a diner or a restaurant around here? Perhaps on a corner?" he asked kindly.

She looked him over for a moment, he was older than she was, but he wasn't completely hopeless in the looks department. He had chestnut hair and hazel eyes and he was certainly dressed well in a dark grey suit and navy blue tie. She hesitated as he clearly didn't look like a potential customer, but she took pity on the man who was slowly becoming soaked to the bone. "Are you looking for a place that serves breakfast?" she asked.

Her voice was muffled through the window but John was still able to make it out, "Yes."

She took a moment to make an adjustment to one of the pieces featured on a stand by the window. "Go down another block, that way," she pointed in the direction John was already travelling in. "Make a right at the light; I can't remember the address but it's The Shop Around the Corner," she said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, miss…"

"Ivy," the young lady with dark brown hair and fair skin replied sounding a little irritated as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ivy, you've been a great help. But what's it called?" he asked.

She finally made her way to the door and unlocked it for a moment and poked her head out. "I already told you. 'The Shop Around the Corner'. You know like the film," she said.

"What film?" he asked looking perplexed and he could tell she was equally confused by his question. "Oh never mind," he said shaking his head, "I best be going. Thanks again."

"You're welcome!" she called out as he took off in the direction she had told him to go.

A few minutes later John stood in front of 'The Shop Around the Corner' staring at a giant neon sign shaped like a coffee cup that emitted a low buzz as it alternated colors. He rolled his eyes now as he contemplated the confusion the name must have caused other customers but laughed softly to himself as he thought back on the rough morning. He took a quick peak in the window and saw that most of the lights were still off but a small sign in the window indicated they were open so he placed his hand on the handle and gently pushed in. The small ring of the bell above the door gave a small cry as he stepped inside and saw the coat rack to the right for him to hang his wet garments. He doubted the coat would dry before heading into the office with Robert, but this would have to do. John surveyed the dining area and noticed it was pretty empty, but it was still early in the morning. The place had a very homey feel to it and judging by the structure and some of the décor it had been around for quite some time.

"It's open seating," a sweet voice called from somewhere behind the counter.

John was momentarily confused as he tried to pin point where the voice was coming from, he stepped forward towards the counter and replied back softly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the voice came back and John couldn't help but smile. He had to admit he was rather intrigued to see what face would accompany such a warm and gentle tone so early in the morning.

Then a small blonde head bobbed up behind the counter and slid a menu to him. He stopped it with his hand but kept his eyes transfixed on the shiny golden locks that had him captivated until she emerged. She had a smile unlike any other, her eyes shone like blue diamonds, and her petite but strong features were something to behold. The woman looked to be in her late twenties but seemed to be wise beyond her years; dressed smartly in a light blue woven top that made her eyes sparkle and a simple beige skirt with a white apron tied neatly around her waist. She smelled of lavender and mint tea, a gentle but intoxicating smell that drew him in like bees to honey or a moth to a flame. "I'll be right with you. I don't usually open by myself and I have to get the register sorted," she said with a smile as she pulled her hair back and tied it up into a loose bun.

John silently gulped, trying hard not to stare as her neck and collar bone were now exposed.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Orange juice?" she offered.

John was almost too far gone to answer her question, as he continued to drink in the sight of her. "Ummm…t—t—tea would be lovely," he managed to get out.

"Any particular flavor?" she asked. "We have all sorts: Early Grey, Black, Mint, Jasmine…I could sit here all day," she said playfully and followed it with a small laugh.

"Mint, would smell nice," he said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"What?"

"I mean, um…mint tea is fine," he corrected himself as he tried to regain his bearings.

The young woman took a glimpse at the bottom of his pant legs that were soaked. She pursed her lips as she tried to determine if he had wasn't quite right in the head or was just having a stroke of bad luck. Either way she couldn't help but feel compassion for him. Before she walked off she had to stop and ask, "Are you alright?"

"I can manage," he replied quickly in a steadfast voice. "I'll just be in the restroom," he said and immediately regretted it the moment the words flew out of his mouth. "I mean, I'll be right back I just want to try to clean up a bit," he corrected himself.

She smiled at him sweetly and the look on her face seemed as though her heart was breaking for him with every word that came tumbling out.

When she walked off he let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and loosened his tie and shirt collar a bit as he attempted to get his nerves under control. John headed to the restroom and did the best he could to clean his pant legs off and use the small hand dryer to dry them along with the rest of his ensemble. He splashed some cool water on his face and patted the water on the back of his neck. He pulled a small comb from the pocket of his suit and smoothed his hair back into place as he rearranged the little bit of pomade that had still held up before giving himself a pep talk to keep him from giving up completely on this mess of a morning. _'Except for her"_, he thought to himself. She was just as lovely as watching the sun come up and the way she was so concerned for him had melted his heart. He would have to be sure to catch her name and thank her personally before he left, maybe even leave her a nice tip. What was he thinking? She probably thought he was just released from the loony bin. After the way he acted, he would be lucky if she was still willing to take his order.

As he stepped back out into the dining area he checked his watch and glanced out the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of Robert. Still nothing. He looked back to the counter and saw the waitress from before holding a pot of tea in one hand as she spoke to a young redhead and eyed him. John immediately looked down toward the ground and sunk his hands into his pockets wishing he were invisible. He meandered over to the row of booths and was about to sit in the first one he came across until he noticed a small jacket in the corner and a handful of toys spread out on the worn, wooden table top. He assumed the table was occupied and proceeded to sit in the adjacent booth. John unbuttoned his suit jacket so that he could catch his breath and had just settled into his chair before he heard a small voice say, "Excuse me."

John's brows creased together as he followed the voice and looked underneath the table to find a little boy staring back at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this table was taken," he said kindly as he offered the young lad a sincere smile.

"It's not," the child answered back sweetly. "I dropped one of my army men down here."

Still hunched over so that he could lean under the table, John asked in a voice filled with concern, "Were you able to find him?"

"Yes," he sat up straight and looked up so that his eyes met John's. "You're stepping on him," he answered back matter-of-factly.

"Sorry about that mate," John replied. He scrambled to move his foot and scooted back into the aisle so the boy could crawl out from underneath the table. He offered the boy his hand so he could help him up, but the boy simply rose to his feet on his own and held the toy up with pride. The child couldn't have been more than four years old; he barely reached John's hip even when he stood at attention. He had a fair complexion and sandy, blond hair that hung just a little over his eye brows; nearly masking the biggest, dark blue eyes John had ever seen. His mouth was covered in something sticky. '_Probably something sweet_,' John thought to himself. Rather than shy away or send the child off on his merry way, John couldn't help but smile at the lad.

John was just about to ask the boy his name when the redhead made her way over and pulled the young boy aside. "What does mommy tell you about talking to strangers?" she asked as she smoothed his hair and zipped up his little green hoodie.

The boy let out a huff and rolled his eyes a bit. He was clearly more interested in his toy as he twirled the army man in his hands and mumbled, "Not to talk to them."

"That's right, now get back to your seat and go finish your oatmeal," she ordered as she guided him back to his chair.

"But it needs more sugar," he protested.

"You've got enough sugar in you to keep you going all day, Danno. You'll be lucky if you make it until naptime without having a sugar crash." Turning her attention back to John, she smiled before apologizing. "I'm sorry. I hope he wasn't a bother."

"No bother at all," John said as he took a peek over her shoulder and saw the boy scoop a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth before resuming playing with the army men along the partition that adjoined their booths. As soon as the child noticed he was being watch he ducked below the partition before venturing a quick look over the back of the chair. "I enjoyed the company and he was very well behaved," John commented.

"Thanks, but I can't take credit for it," she stated with a cheerful smile.

"Oh?" John sounded intrigued as his eye brows lifted.

"Tick tock, tick tock, the clock says it's seven o'clock," the little boy said as he pointed to his wrist watch.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" she exclaimed as she looked at his watch. "We have to get going, Danno," she said as she reached around to grab his little back pack and put his toys away. "Go wash your hands like a big boy and I'll meet you by the register," she said as he skipped off to the bathroom.

Just then the blonde waitress from before came by to bring John his tea, "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even get a chance to look over the menu I was just making friends with your smaller patrons," John joked. His eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled and lit up when he noticed her name tag '_Anna_'.

Anna looked mortified, "Was he bothering you?"

"No, no, I was just telling um…" he pointed back to the redhead, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Gwen," the redhead filled in.

"Right. I was just telling Gwen here that he was a perfect angel," he said.

Anna let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but stare at the man standing before her. His dark brown hair and burly features caused her breath to hitch in her throat for a moment. He was taller than she was by a good foot at least and his legs seemed to go on for days. Although she tried not to judge based off appearances she had to admit that there was something about a man in a suit that she just couldn't resist. Anna had noticed that since returning from the restroom his hair didn't look nearly as disheveled as before and he seemed to be more relaxed. Now that he was closer to her than before she caught a whiff of his after shave that was intoxicatingly delicious. She was lost in his hazel eyes for what seemed like hours before Gwen nudged her in the rib, "Anna, I need to pay so we can get going."

"Right. Sorry, Gwen," she stammered.

"Tell you what, just eggs and bacon is fine. Nothing too heavy. I'm sort of running on nerves and adrenaline as it is and I wouldn't want to throw my stomach into a complete upheaval," he said.

"Got it," she said as she scribbled it down on her pad of paper as she made her way towards the kitchen. Before walking out of sight she threw a lingering look over her shoulder and a subtle smile at John.

She began to ring Gwen up when Robert Crawley walked in. He looked just as drenched as John had been when he walked in. He quickly removed his coat so as not to catch a cold and placed his umbrella into the umbrella stand. Although, he didn't see the point in it anymore since the wind was practically blowing sideways now. Anna acknowledged him and greeted him warmly, "Hello Mr. Crawley. Do you need a menu?"

"No, the usual will be fine. Feel free to bring my plate over there, I'll just be joining my friend," Robert said as he pointed John out.

Anna made a mental note that he was a friend of Mr. Crawley as she rung up Gwen. "Five dollars," Anna said to Gwen.

"Anna, that can't be it. I ordered a plate for myself," Gwen pointed out.

"I know but you are doing me a favor. I couldn't ask for a better friend," she said as she came around the counter to give Gwen a hug.

As Gwen pulled away she asked, "Wont you be short on the till?"

"No, I'll cover the difference. It's the least I can do," Anna said.

John rose from his seat to greet his old friend with a hand shake but was immediately pulled in for a hug by his old comrade in arms. "The usual huh? Come here often then?" John asked as they pulled away from one another.

Robert patted him on the back as he said, "Cora's got me on this new diet that's basically reduced my food options to that of a squirrel. I'm only allowed fruit and nuts for breakfast and a man can't survive on that alone." They shared a laugh and John had to nod in agreement. "I've been sneaking off here every chance I get."

There was a small bang from the back of the restaurant as the bathroom door flew open and the little boy from earlier came bursting out like an explosion as he pretended to be an airplane charging toward Gwen and Anna.

John chuckled softly and returned to his conversation with Robert. "And Cora hasn't noticed that you haven't lost any weight yet?"

"Oh believe me she's noticed, she just hasn't quite figured out how I'm cheating. Thankfully, Anna over there is sweet enough to keep my secret," Robert said as he gestured to her with a nod of his head.

"Yes, she certainly seems like something special," John murmured under his breath as he went to take a sip of his tea.

"What's that?" Robert asked as he filled his own cup with some tea from the small kettle that had been left at their table.

"Mmmm, nothing. Just thinking to myself is all."

"Knowing you, that could be a good or a bad thing," Robert teased.

He was a little older than John, but he hadn't aged as well. John supposed that came with the territory of having three beautiful daughters. He had known Robert since they were both in their early twenties having served in the army together. Robert's eldest daughter, Mary, had barely turned five at the time. John had been married to a real piece of work named, Vera. Sure she was gorgeous, but that was no secret, and John quickly found out how many others thought so when he caught her sleeping around. He had at one time hoped to have children of his own, but when the marriage crumbled he didn't see the point in attempting marriage again and with it the prospect of children and a family had vanished.

John watched on as Anna leaned down to pick up the boy, who he assumed was named, Danny. She gave him a big hug and told him to have a good day at school before he left with Gwen. He couldn't help but be moved by the gesture; she seemed like such a kind and sweet person to go out of her way for her customers.

A few moments later she returned to the table with their order and placed it down in front of them, "Alright, I have Mr. Crawley's usual of steak and eggs. And for you I have bacon and eggs, with a side of toast."

"But I didn't order toast," John said.

"I know, but it's good for your stomach if you are having a case of nerves. Also I have some fresh ginger tea on the way that should help you too," she said with a wink.

"See. What did I tell you? She's an angel," Robert praised as he dug into his plate.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" she inquired.

"No. That will be all, Anna," Robert said with a smile.

Anna awaited John's response but was distracted by the small knock at the window and saw the little boy pressing his face against the window and making silly faces before screaming out, "Bye!" She laughed softly as she watched Gwen gently grab his hand and pull him away and he waved to her once more. Anna gave a small wave to the boy before he was out of sight and then smiled back at the two men seated in front of her.

"I take it he's a regular here?" John guessed. He was completely smitten with her and the way she carried herself.

She let out a heavy sigh, almost like her heart was filled with pride, and nodded in agreement. "He is. You might say that he's my favorite customer," Anna added. The ding of the bell at the door shook her from her reverie as she excused herself to address another customer.

The restaurant had filled up a bit since John had entered. As he and Robert prepared to leave he insisted that he pay for the meal since Robert was helping him out with this new job. Secretly, he wanted a private moment with Anna, so he encouraged Robert to go ahead and warm the car up. John slowly shrugged his coat on as he worked up the courage to talk to the lovely, flaxen waitress whom had so completely infatuated him. He cleared his throat as she finished ringing up the customer ahead of her. "Anna, I…" he began to speak and then she looked up with a grin as she peered up at him over the rim of her reading glasses. John stepped forward to give her a smile that, unbeknownst to him sent a thrill shooting straight through her. As he made to pass her the tab with the cash their hands collided into one another and she grazed it again once more as she began to pull her hand away. It was as if something beyond them—something almost electric, was pushing them together like a force of nature. John felt the hairs on his arm stand up as every nerve in his body cried out with joy. He began to speak but felt the words slowly slipping away as he tried to grasp at any thought that was running through his mind, "I…um….I wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. I…," he took a deep breath again and knew if he didn't say it now he'd never get it out. "I wanted to thank you for going out of your way to help me out this morning. I'm new in town and it's my first day at a new job. You probably didn't know it, or realize it, but it put my mind at ease," he stated simply as he shifted his brief case back and forth nervously. "The tea and toast helped too," he said with a smile that nearly reached his eyes and she felt herself go weak in the knees for a moment.

"It was no trouble at all. I've been in your shoes before. Good luck with the new job today," she said in a voiced laced with sincerity as she put the cash in the register and went to hand him his change.

"No, that's quite alright. Please keep the change."

"But that's more than fifteen percent," she said as she held nearly four pounds in her hand.

"Yes and you deserve every penny," he said as he braced himself for the stormy weather outside. "I hope to see you around again."

"Hey wait," she nearly shouted and he stood frozen in place. "I don't know your name," she said as she held out her hand in friendship.

"I'm John Bates," he said as he came back to meet her hand with his own.

"I'm Anna Smith," she replied as they shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you Mr. Bates."

Something about the way she enunciated the letters of his surname drove him wild and made his stomach do a somersault. He swallowed hard before replying, "You can call me, John."

She bit down on her lower lip for a moment before she smiled back at him, "Welcome to Downton, John."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all thanks for all the amazing reviews. There aren't any shared scenes with John and Anna in this chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. This chapter does introduce Mr. Carson to the story though and gives a little insight to Anna's past. A big thanks again to my partner in crime, A-Lady-To-Me. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. **

**Chapter 2**

John was staring out the window of his new office that overlooked the city, it was a lovely view he had to admit; he could see Big Ben, the London Eye, and the Thames easily from his office. John was now head of the marketing division at Grantham Public Relations firm and was working alongside Mary Crawley to expand their clientele and explore different social media resources as a way of broadening their customer outreach. Her fiancé, Matthew Crawley, who was of no relation but coincidentally shared the same last name, was head of their legal department for all contracts and negotiations. Edith, Robert's middle child, had taken up a position as a writer for their spin team and had some contacts with the who's who of the larger media outlets, allowing them to be ahead of the curve with determining up and coming trends and stories. Sybil, Robert's youngest, was a teacher and co-chaired the company's charities and oversaw event planning with her mother, Cora.

He leaned his palm against the cool glass as he stared off at the skyline and drifted off in his thoughts. He was supposed to be going over some paperwork to prepare for a presentation with Robert on a pitch for a new client. If everything went according to plan, it was going to take their public relations firm to the next level. It was for a Mr. Kemal Pamuk, the son of a wealthy politician who was being groomed to take over his father's spot in the political arena and was supposed to be the key to easing trade negotiations and keeping the peace in the Middle East. John found it hard to believe that so many things could be accomplished by what he could only describe, based off a quick internet search, as a spoiled, playboy that was riding on his father's coat tails and good looks. "_Typical politician_," John thought to himself. If he could land Kemal as a client and the young man managed to take office it would be great for GPR, but if he actually did something noteworthy to serve the greater good; well then it would place the future of the agency on very solid ground.

John was eager to please Robert as well as the new staff and prove that he was the right man for the job. He knew there had been some resistance to his hiring prior to him even walking through the door by two of the senior staff members, Thomas Barrow and Sarah O'Brian. At a small meet and greet, round-the-table gathering in one of the conference rooms both had refused to shake his hand or offer so much as a 'hello'. Robert quickly assured John that had either one of them been more qualified for the job he would have gone with one of them and not John. John's pull in previous agencies was what had landed him the position and not years of friendship. He smiled when he thought back on their friendship and how it all seemed kismet that he would end up here back where he started all those years ago; back in London, living close to his mother, working side by side with his childhood friend, and single again. He supposed that there was an upside to going back to where you came from and being single was becoming more of a blessing in disguise than it was a blemish in his mind.

He took a sip of the ginger tea that Daisy had brought in at his request and munched on a small piece of toast. Anna had been right; the combination had settled his stomach. As he finished off the cup he looked out the window in the direction where The Shop Around the Corner was located and thought back to their encounter earlier that morning. He wondered if the rest of her morning had gone well and what she was doing right now. He couldn't help but imagine that maybe she was thinking of him the way he was thinking about her. John admonished himself as it dawned on him that he hadn't even bothered to check if she was wearing a wedding ring. _"What if this was all for naught?"_ He slumped back into his big, executive, swivel chair and let the head rest recline a bit before flinging himself forward to let his head hang in his hands just above his knees. His elbows were propped up on his thighs as he rubbed his eyes furiously with his furled up fist and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Just then a small knock sounded at the door, "I'm fine with the toast Daisy, no biscuits please."

Robert poked his head in and emitted a small chuckle as he stepped inside John's office. "Well I'm glad to hear you are getting full use of the kitchen staff here," Robert teased as he made his way toward the chair on the opposite side of John's desk. "Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were fairing on your first day."

"Not bad," John remarked as he moved the mouse around on the pad for a bit before his computer screen woke up. "I've finished up the power point, I have some figures that I projected we should be meeting for next quarter, and I put together a list of my top ten clients that I want us to go after," John summarized.

"Brilliant! Anyone I know?" Robert asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of them, but I'd be surprised if you knew any of them directly. The way I see it is even if we get half of this list we will be putting ourselves on the map to represent future clients by the start of next year," John said sounding optimistic. "I've got a few athletes, a couple Hollywood A-listers, and some up and coming locales in my sights," John said as he turned the laptop to unfurl the list to Robert.

"Well done, Bates. Well if your intuitions and sights are just as good as they were in the military I say we have a rather big year to look forward to," Robert said as he rose from his seat and extended his hand to John. "So glad we brought you aboard. I just wanted to wish you well before I left for the evening. I have to attend a family dinner tonight so that Cora and Sybil can unveil their next big project for the student-teacher outreach charity we are involved in."

"At least you'll get to eat some real food and not berries and nuts," John said playfully as Robert headed for the door.

"Not so sure about that. As an English man I like to stick with what I know and that includes the food that's on my plate. Sybil picked out some ghastly Indian restaurant on the other side of town where I'll be forced to sit on pillows, with my shoes off, while sitting across from her new beau, Tom Branson," he said with a roll of his eyes.

John couldn't help but laugh in response as he pictured his friend sitting the way he described and forcing the food down his throat so he wouldn't offend anyone.

"I'm already wishing I was eating the nuts and berries instead," Robert said with a sigh.

John was laughing so hard now that he nearly fell out of his chair as he held his stomach with his hand, "Phrasing!."

"Oh do shut up, or I shall force you to come with me," Robert threatened.

"I would if I could, just to watch you squirm," John said as he brushed a small tear that had escaped his eye from laughing so hard. "But I promised my mum that my first night back in town I would spend having dinner at her place," John explained.

"Be sure to tell your mother I wish her a good night then as well," Robert said as he gave John a wink. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," John said with a smile. And for the first time in his life he actually meant it.

* * *

Anna stood in the kitchen that she had grown up in, remembering the few times she'd been able to spend with her mother, Alice, in this house before she passed. Not much had changed in the tiny home and Anna had been adamant that the kitchen stay just as her mother had left it unless change was absolutely necessary. Even though she didn't live at home anymore she loved coming to her childhood home to cook dinner for her step father, Charlie; it was therapeutic in some way and made her feel closer to her mother. Anna knew her mum would have been proud that she still kept that bond open and cherished the traditions that she had established of breaking bread at the table.

She began cutting up some tomatoes and carrots as she hummed softly to herself. Occasionally, she would glance out the window that was perched above the kitchen sink to check in on their family dog, Jasper. The poor thing was being teased by a family of squirrels that had taken up residence in the apple trees lining their little yard. He was barking like a lunatic as he ran laps back and forth, intermittently, to squat down in a pouncing position only to thrash his rope toy about wildly in irritation when he couldn't reach them. Anna shook her head in amusement as she laughed softly and remembered how crazy she thought her father was for getting the dog in the first place, but she supposed it had helped him deal with his loneliness when she had gone off to school. Her mother having passed away from cancer when she was only six years old, Charlie was the only father she had ever known. For awhile there had been talks of shipping her off to live with some distant relatives that she barely knew, but Charlie had put his foot down and insisted that he would take care of Anna. He recognized the importance of stability and consistency in the development of a small child and had already formed a father/daughter relationship with Anna in the short time he'd been married to Alice; from then on it had been just the two of them. The loss had been hard on both of them, but he had been a father to her in every way that counted and she would be forever grateful to him for that.

On a trip home for the holidays, to spend it with Charlie, whom she referred to as 'Dad', she had found that Jasper had already made himself very at home in Anna's old room. Charlie had discovered the black and white Australian Shepherd wandering the alley just outside the kitchen of the hotel and didn't have the heart to shoo him away. Anna had always know her father to be a softy, but she was quite surprised that after years of her begging for a pet he'd finally gotten one on his own while she was away. Of course when she had confronted him about the animal he maintained it was meant to be for her, but deep down she knew that Jasper was his dog.

Anna placed the diced vegetables into the bowl full of lettuce as she wiped off the cutting board in the sink and smiled gently when she heard the sound of a child's laughter accompany the joyful barks. She began cutting some onions and a cucumber when the screen door at the back of the house slammed shut, causing her to jump out of her skin. Instinctively she gripped the knife tight in her hand and felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she held her breath and tried to push and old memory from her mind. It had just been a flash, but the reminder left her reeling and she could almost feel the sting upon her face as if it had just happened yesterday. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately dropped the knife before turning around, but not before letting out a gasp.

"Anna?" the deep, steady voice of her father spoke as he looked down at her with concern.

Anna moved her finger under the faucet quickly and watched the water that spiraled around the drain slowly fade from red to pink. "It's ok, it's just a small cut," she said softly, trying to make light of the situation. Still holding her hand under the water she used a free hand to reach for a kitchen rag draped over the handle of the stove.

Charlie grabbed the first aid kit that was in the cabinet above the refrigerator and pulled the antiseptic out and the band aids. "Here take a seat," he ordered in his sweetest voice as he led her over to the kitchen table. He pulled a chair out for her only to push it in once she was seated and took up a place beside her. He rolled up his sleeves and used a disinfectant gel to clean his own hands. Charlie held out his hand for hers and she reluctantly placed her hand facing up in his palm. "Let's take a look then shall we?" he said with a raise of his large eyebrows that often reminded her of two caterpillars.

Charlie Carson was in his mid sixties and had salt and pepper colored hair. It had at one time been black as night, at least that's how Anna remembered it, when she had first met him as a little girl. He'd always been big to her; standing over six feet tall he had easily towered over her then and was still a good foot taller than her. Though the years had worn on him he was still just as strapping as he was in his younger days and with his broad upper body he could have filled a doorway with ease. Anna had seen photos of him when he used to play sports; he was always the largest player on the team. His hands being much larger than hers could have swallowed them up in his grasp. As a child she had always loved how he would effortlessly hoist her onto his shoulders and would conceal her completely when he held her in his loving embrace. Charlie had always treated her with tender care, she would always think of him as her 'gentle giant'.

"It's really not that bad, Dad," Anna insisted while being mindful of the chicken that was still cooking in the skillet.

He stopped mulling over her cut long enough to say, "Now listen here young lady. I've been tending to your wounds since you were a little sprout and I don't have any plans of stopping now. I haven't lost a patient yet." He'd always had the kindest eyes and the best intentions where Anna was concerned. He sprayed a bit of the disinfectant over the wound and wiped the edges down with a dab of peroxide for good measure, "Well, we won't have to amputate, it's only a minor cut, but I insist that you let me finish doing the cutting for the remainder of the evening."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You just surprised me," she said as she turned back to look at the vegetables she had been working on before.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Accidents happen," he said and noticed that she winced at his words. He waited a moment as he saw her get lost in her thoughts.

She had heard those words before in a more sinister voice from someone that she had thought she could trust and love. _"Accidents happen."_ The voice played over in her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his usual deep baritone

"Uh huh," she replied sounding none too convincing, but Charlie chose not to push the matter. He'd seen her do this before; avoidance was something she had become accustomed to since she returned from university all those years ago. It tore his heart in two to see her like this; she never used to be so skittish or withdrawn. She had always been one to hold her head high, to give off the impression that she could take on the world, and was ready to fight anyone's battles. Somehow along the way, when she left for school that had all changed. It wasn't as if he ignored it. He had broached the subject with her before, but at the mere mention of it she had broken down in tears. That was nearly five years ago. He never brought it up again after that. The passage of time seemed to have improved things, but it certainly hadn't restored her to the Anna he had come to know and love as a child. His Anna, who had embodied so many of her mother's features and qualities; the one who had been so full of laughter and always ready with a wide toothy grin. Nowadays she walked around like she was constantly looking over her shoulder, almost like she was running from something.

"How was work?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It was the same as always, just different people staying at the hotel," Charlie replied softly as he looked over the newspaper Anna had left on the table for him. He half heartedly read some of the headlines in the paper as he observed Anna; she had her back to him once again and was focused on the food in the skillet as she checked to see that it was cooked all the way through. "Something sure smells good," he said in a light voice.

"Its Mum's lemon chicken recipe, I pulled it from her recipe box," she said with a smile.

"Ah, one of my favorites," he beamed as he folded up the paper to save for later.

"I know," she said with a loving smile. "I also made a salad to go with it and Miss Hughes sent me home with a Dutch apple pie." Anna looked up this time to see her father's reaction to the comment. "She said she knew it was your favorite."

"That woman is determined to ruin me for all other women," Charlie joked as he lightly patted his belly. "I don't know why she feels she always has to take care of us," he grumbled.

"Well she was good friends with Mum before she passed away; I suppose she feels she's doing what Mum would have done or wanted her to do. She's been like a mother to me and she is Aidan's godmother. She's a kind woman; it's not really any mystery that she feels the urge to reach out and help. Besides, she is sweet on you, you know."

"I highly doubt that. We've known each other for ages. If she wanted more from our relationship she certainly hasn't made it obvious," he said as he stood up and grabbed some lemonade from the refrigerator.

"Hasn't she?" Anna asked teasingly. When her father rolled his eyes at her, Anna shook her head at him in disbelief. If he was being serious he must have been completely oblivious and if he was joking she certainly couldn't understand his reasoning for not returning the sentiment, or at the very least letting the woman down gently.

"Besides, what would she want with an old man like me?" he asked.

Anna turned the chicken once more and added the lemon zest to the pan with a squeeze of lemon juice and sprinkled on the salt and pepper. "Oh I don't know," Anna played a long with a teasing tone. "Good man like you, with a good job, full head of hair, and a sense of humor," she added as she smiled back at him. "You're right, the woman should be committed. There are clearly no redeemable or noteworthy qualities there," she said and they both burst into a fit of giggles. Anna turned the burner down to the lowest setting to keep the meat warm and added a piece of garnish. "Enough chit chat, dinner is ready."

"Shall I go fetch them then?"

"Yes, they'll both need to wash up though. They were playing in the mud earlier," she added as she grabbed a stack of plates from the shelf and brought them down to set the table. Anna mixed the salad one last time and began placing little piles onto each plate, then moved on to the chicken to cut up the meat, and pulled the pie from the fridge to place it in the oven and warm it. She grabbed the silverware and placed a set at each chair before grabbing the glasses. Then she heard the shuffle of feet coming in through the laundry room and turned to find Jasper bolting past her to lap up water from his water bowl and proceed to his dog food bowl, only to return right back to Anna with puppy dog eyes, begging for food. Anna looked past him to watch her father come in with a little boy in tow. He was clad in a tiny towel that she had pulled from the clothes line earlier that she had tied around his neck and secured with a clothes pin, "Did you have fun, Superman?"

"Yes, Mummy," he said as he ran to Anna and gave her a tight squeeze around her knees. The top of his blonde covered head barely reached her waist and she stroked the top of it until she had smoothed the hair back into place. She bent down to his level and placed a kiss on his forehead and tapped his nose with her index finger, "What would you like to drink little man?"

"Can I has some chocolate milk? Please Mummy," he begged as he lightly tugged at the hem of her skirt. When she didn't agree right away he looked around nervously as if trying to find some other way to get her to give in to his request. "I won't make a mess," he added to sweeten the deal.

Now how could she resist a request like that? "Oh all right you can _have_ some," she corrected, "but only because you were such a good boy for Auntie Gwen this morning."

"Hooray!" he cheered and Jasper was immediately jumping around the kitchen as if celebrating a victory with him.

Anna rose to her feet completely and smiled at her father as he began grabbing the plates to serve at the table and mouthed 'thank you' to him for helping her. "Let's take off your cape," she said as she began to help him out of it. "Go take your seat next to your granddad and I'll put some chocolate milk into a big boy cup for you," she instructed and lightly patted his bottom as he ran off to the table.

* * *

Anna fumbled with the keys for a moment, nearly dropping them twice as she tried to juggle the load in her hands, before finally getting the door open. Once the handle was turned Anna used her hip and foot to hold it open as she muscled her way in. Anna gently shut the door behind her and slid the chain lock into place before turning the dead bolt as well and set the alarm; she felt herself relax instantly once it was all in place. She slid her flats off with ease and lowered her purse onto a small decorative table by the entry way. Anna still had her jacket to contend with but that would have to wait until she had a free hand. The child still clung to her with his head cradled against her shoulder, his soft snores serving as proof that he was still fast asleep. She didn't dare attempt to turn on the lights and risk waking him. Instead, she resorted to squinting her eyes and prayed that he hadn't left out any toys, even after her earlier sweep of the small flat before leaving for work. It wasn't much but it was a place of their own and they had made it their home. From the paint colors and pictures on the wall to the tiny toys meticulously lined up on the coffee table.

Anna silently cursed herself when she passed the small sofa in the living room and was reminded that a pile of laundry still had to be folded and put away. Toys strewn about had become the norm, no matter how much she tried to pick up after him. She had quickly found that when it came to raising a boy a misstep on a single Lego or miniature army man could be just as painful, if not worse than a broken finger nail. Yet, somehow she managed to avoid his giant toy dump truck and collection of marbles without making a sound or breaking her neck. She also circumvented all the creaky floor boards that would have otherwise roused the child from sleep.

She finally made it to the door of the little boy's room marked in bright, colorful letters with the name 'Aidan'. Anna used her feet to sweep aside any other landmines on the floor that might be lingering about and placed him down on the bed covered in dinosaur sheets and a matching comforter. She fished through his dresser drawers for his favorite army men pajamas and slowly undressed him so that she could slip them on. After tucking him in, she reached for the night light on the side table and turned it on as he had recently developed a fear of monsters hiding under the bed. As she sat there holding one of his hands in her own and stroked his hair away from his face she watched the shadows that danced along the walls; mindful that none of them looked like anything that could be construed as a monster. She silently prayed that the only monsters he would ever come to fear were those in his imagination; hoping he would never learn the truth that the real monsters were everyday people.

Sitting by the side of his bed, Anna stared at him for a moment: rosebud lips, long eyelashes that grazed his cheek, straw thin hair that was straight as a pin, and thin eyebrows. She had been lucky that he had inherited most of her features; even his eyes and smile mirrored her own. His hands and arms still had a bit of baby fat on them and she relished the fact that he wasn't growing up too fast. Of course if she had her way she would keep him like this forever; Aidan was so curious, innocent and full of joy. She went to place a kiss on his cheek and marveled at the way he managed to smell like an interesting combination of cookies and dirt. Anna continued to ponder how she had gotten so lucky to have a beautiful, smart, perfectly healthy, little boy. How something, or rather someone, so indescribably perfect had come from such a rotten situation she would never fathom. But there it was. She couldn't imagine her life without him, no matter how many sleepless nights she had to endure on her own or spilled glasses of milk she had to pick up. Aidan was her light in the dark.

Anna kissed him again and pulled the blankets up around him a little more before picking up Mr. Bear and setting him in his rightful place at Aidan's side. She checked that his bedroom window was locked and closed the closet door all the way before putting away his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. As she began to walk out the door she turned around and stopped to whisper, "Good night my angel. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad to see this story is being so well received. As promised there is an Anna/Bates scene here and Ms. Hughes makes an appearance. I promise there is more fluff on the horizon, but it can't be all happy days in the journey of Anna and Bates now can it? A big thanks to my editor and partner in crime, A-Lady-To-Me. I own nothing except for my laptop. Again please review :) **

**Chapter 3**

"Mum, I can't talk long. I'm getting ready to go through the tube and I won't have a signal," John said into the cell phone with a sigh as he became exasperated. As much as he loved his mother she had a reputation for becoming long winded in her conversations. "I know you are just checking in on me and I've been putting in a lot of hours lately," he managed to get out before she had a chance to cut him off. He checked his watch again, the next train would be coming by any minute and he still had to run down the stairs and get through the turn style. "Yes, we can do dinner later this week," he answered with all the patience he could muster. "Yes, I'm getting enough to eat. In fact, I'm heading out to grab lunch right now," John added hoping that would quell her questions. "No Mum, it's not as good as your cooking," he said with a smile as he straightened his tie. "And before you even ask, I'm not blowing you off for someone else. You're the only girl in my life right now," he sighed with a hint of dejection in his tone. "I'll call you later, I have to go or I'll miss my train," John explained as he prepared to hang up. "I love you too."

* * *

A little while later John arrived at 'The Shop Around the Corner' in hopes of seeing Anna again. Hard as he tried to forget her, his mind simply wouldn't allow it. It was well past breakfast, he realized it was possible she wasn't working the shift, but it was the first time in days he had a free moment to venture out of his office for food. The familiar ring of the bell echoed in his ear as he entered the door and he was greeted by an elderly woman with dark hair and a pleasant smile. "Table for one?" she asked as she began to grab a menu for him.

John took a gander at the dining area and didn't see Anna anywhere in sight serving the tables and tried not to look too disappointed. "Umm…yeah," he replied. She began to walk around the counter to take him to his seat but then he changed his mind, "Actually, I think I'll just sit at the counter. No sense taking up all that space for just myself." '_Probably wouldn't look as pathetic either_,' he thought to himself.

"Very well then," she said as she handed him the menu and gestured for him to take a seat. "Do you have any idea what you would like to drink? Or would you like a moment to go over the menu?"

"Tea would be fine. Mint, please. I think I'll go over the menu if that's all right."

"That's quite all right with me. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," she answered as she walked off to go prepare his tea.

He gave her a small wave and began unbuttoning his suit jacket to take a seat and smoothed his tie out a bit before loosening it around the neck. 'She must be the manager or the owner," he thought. She certainly wasn't dressed in the typical uniform that the rest of the staff was dressed in. She wasn't even wearing a name tag and she carried herself like she was running a tight ship. The older lady certainly seemed friendly enough and had a charming Scottish brogue that reminded him of his mother. John stared blankly at the menu as he tried to determine what his next step should be, even if she was here he hadn't really thought of what he would say to her. He didn't want to come off as a crazy person. Thankfully he didn't appear nearly as haphazard as he did the last time he had been there.

When she returned with his tea she pulled out a pad and pen to jot down his order. "What can I do you for?" she asked.

He mulled it over really quick, not craving anything in particular he said, "Oatmeal."

She had begun to write and then stopped in her tracks as she peered over the rim of her glasses, "Oatmeal?"

"Yeah. Do you not serve oatmeal?"

"No, we do. It's just that the breakfast crowd already left and it's not every day I get a grown man in here ordering oatmeal. That's an order I would expect from someone with a wee one," she said with a smile and scribbled the order down.

John smiled back nervously and was fidgeting with his hands now; he didn't know why but he was feeling very anxious right now.

"Would you like anything on that oatmeal?"

"Brown sugar," he said shyly sounding more like a question than an answer. "And can I get some fruit on the side?" he asked.

"Any particular kind?"

"Surprise me," he answered back.

"Shouldn't take long, Mrs. Patmore still has all the ingredients out from the morning rush," she walked back through the double doors that led to the kitchen to put his order in.

* * *

As John waited for his order, and with no one sitting nearby to talk with, he scrolled languidly through his phone. Checking appointments on his calendar and making notes for upcoming meetings with his staff. Anything he could think of to pass the time as he debated what he should do next. He watched the woman who had taken his order work the room a little longer before he decided to act on his intentions. She had just circled back around the counter when John stopped her abruptly and asked, "I'm sorry to impose, but is Anna working today?"

She turned to face him head on now and her face grew quite serious; her whole body seemed to tense at the mention of Anna's name and her eyes were trained on him now with laser-like precision. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. "Who wants to know?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Just me," he answered in a soft voice.

"And how do you know Anna?" she said, her voice taking on a more defensive tone.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit intimidated right now. "Well, I don't really. I came in here a few days ago and started talking with her, I was just hoping I could say 'hello' is all," he explained. Yet, even after the words came out he realized how incredibly foolish he must have sounded. Not really knowing someone but wanting to say hello. The older woman didn't look like she was fully convinced or budging on the issue. He actually considered making a beeline for the door and never looking back but he thought she had kind eyes, maybe she'd take pity on him if he took a different approach. "Can I ask your name?"

The woman seemed taken aback, clearly having not expected the line of questioning to go this way. "Elsie," she replied without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Elsie, I'm John Bates," he said while holding out his hand to shake with hers. She eyed it for a moment as he continued to speak, "I swear I mean Anna no harm, you have my word." He watched as her features softened a bit and she put the pad and pen into the pocket of her apron. "I promise I won't interfere with hers or your work. If you could just let her know I've stopped by, I'd appreciate it," he said almost pleading with her. She finally met his hand with hers and he smiled back sheepishly.

"I'll let her know you stopped by, but I make no promises that she'll respond to you calling upon her," Elsie answered as she pulled her hand away and went to put his order in.

* * *

John sat there with his fingers interlocked and his hands between his knees as he apprehensively tapped his foot. He worked his way through his food as quickly as possible, not wanting to hang around any longer than he had to if she wasn't there. Everything around him seemed to turn to white noise as he monotonously pushed the oatmeal around and felt something brush against his leg. He looked over to see the same little boy from last time. "Well, hello there," John greeted him warmly.

Aidan barely acknowledged John as he played with his action figures and made them appear to be wrestling on the top of the stools. He created shooting sound effects and gave individual voices and personalities to each of his toys and John marveled at the lad's imagination as he continued to play in a world of his own.

"That guy looks pretty cool," John commented as he pointed to the one he was referring to. "I think I knew someone who looked like that once," he joked.

Clearly this had grabbed the child's attention and he stopped the action figures from fighting long enough to look down at the toy and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, he looked like this," John said and he tried his best to mimic the crazy expression that was painted on the wrestle buddy's face.

Aidan began laughing and shook his head, "Nu-uh!"

"I swear it," John said seriously but after a few seconds began laughing with Aidan. "Alright, you caught me, Daniel. I didn't know anyone that looked like that."

The child knit his eyes brows together in confusion before asking, "Who's Daniel?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that was your name."

"Why?" the little tyke shot back quickly.

John was thrown for a loop; he wasn't expecting the young man to be keeping him on his toes. He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin as he swallowed the last of his oatmeal. "I heard Gwen call you 'Danno' the last time I saw you," John explained.

"Only she can call me that," he replied tersely before attempting to climb up on to the stool beside John.

John tried his best to muffle a laugh as he watched the little boy exerting himself. "Would you like some help?" he offered. The child refused to answer as he grunted a bit more and used the counter top to steady himself. He certainly was a determined little fellow; John had to give him credit for that. John cautiously held his hand out to catch him as he watched the little boy shakily make his way up to the top. All the while the youngster insisted he was fine and could do it on his own, waving off John's hand. The boy finally sat up straight on the stool as he used his little hands to hoist himself up and sat with his legs dangling a good foot above the ground as they swayed back and forth. "That was quite a climb, I'm impressed soldier. You should join the army, you'd give the wall climb a run for its money," John joked.

"I want to be a soldier someday," the boy answered excitedly, almost loud enough to draw attention from the other customers. "But my mummy says 'no' because it's too dangerous," he explained.

"Well, your mum is right, it can be," he said as he took a sip of his tea. John looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the little boy was staring at him intently, or studying him was more like it. He swallowed the gulp and cleared his throat before asking, "So if your name isn't Daniel, what is your name?"

The boy was prepared to answer John's question, but hesitated for a moment, "I forgot I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"It's ok, Aidan. This is Mr. Bates," Anna said cheerfully. She seemingly had popped up from out of nowhere and began to clean up the empty bowl sitting in front of John.

"Hello Mr. Bates," he waved before using the counter as leverage to spin himself around on the stool.

"John is fine," he replied and smiled at the child tenderly.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Anna was standing in the back of the freezer going over inventory and preparing to accept an incoming shipment of food for the storage unit. Anna pulled her thin cardigan as tightly around her as she could to keep warm, though it did little good; having forgotten her jacket while getting Aidan ready for school that morning. The life of a single mother wasn't always easy; she would often think to herself that if her head wasn't sewn on she would have lost it by now. Her teeth were chattering wildly and she rubbed her arms furiously as she finished the last of the counts. She skimmed the numbers over one more time on her clip board before turning around to shut the door to the freezer.

As the freezer door slammed shut she was surprised to be met by Gwen standing behind it. "Christ! Gwen you scared me half to death," Anna said as she gripped at her chest. Her mind then began pacing wildly, "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Is Aidan all right?"

"He's fine. Easy mama bear, it was a half day at school today. Remember?"

"Oh, right," Anna said as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Anna looked down at her watch, "Good heavens is it really noon already?" She continued to pull out some of the vegetables and fruit from the storage unit to make room for the incoming shipment and stage for Mrs. Patmore. "Where's Aidan?"

"He's with his godmother. He's fine. Give me a little credit, Anna. I am a school teacher you know," she stated.

"Sorry Gwen. It's not you, it's me. Aidan's always running off and he's so into hiding lately, I feel like I need to have eyes in the back of my head so I can watch him like a hawk," Anna explained and rubbed at her temple as she tried to think of what else she had to do. She grabbed the empty salt and pepper shakers she had collected earlier and began to refill them, paying little attention to Gwen as she did so.

"You know what I think you need?"

"What?"

"A girls night out."

"No Gwen…I…" Anna began to speak but her friend was so excited that Gwen couldn't help but interrupt her.

"Hold on now, when was the last time you went out and had some proper fun?" Anna's silence was enough to answer her question. "There's going to be a student/teacher charity ball that is being hosted by Aidan's teacher, Sybil Crawley. You should come with me," Gwen could already hear the soft groans coming from Anna. "Come on," she encouraged, "we can get all dressed up and dance a little and drink a little. Or dance a lot and drink a lot, your choice." Anna rolled her eyes at Gwen this time but was smirking a little now as she tried not to rain on Gwen's parade. "You never know…you might even meet someone," she added.

"I don't want to meet someone," Anna responded. "I have Aidan."

"So."

"So…I have other priorities. I can't just leave him," she tried to think of a better excuse.

"Anna, you aren't leaving him to fend for himself. You can leave him with your Dad or even Ms. Hughes. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to take him off your hands for a few hours," she said with a smile.

"Who would I be willing to take off your hands?" Elsie asked as she walked into the back to grab some more bread for one of the tables.

"I was just saying to Anna here, that she needs a night out and that if her Dad couldn't watch Aidan that maybe you could," Gwen answered.

"Of course, my god son is always welcome over," she cooed.

"I don't know," Anna said as she looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands for a bit.

"Anna, what's the worse that could happen?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, alright I will go," Anna relented.

"Good it's settled then," Elsie said. "When should I expect to have my god son over?"

"It's next Saturday," Gwen answered Ms. Hughes. She then turned her attention back to Anna, "We need to leave by seven so I'll stop by sometime before that. And we can go through your outfit options the day before." Gwen was rattling off a to-do list faster than Anna could comprehend was she was saying. "Oh, Anna-banana it's going to be just like old times."

Anna nodded in agreement right before Gwen through her arms around her to pull her in for a hug. As Anna pulled away she teased, "But if you drag me to this thing and abandon me to go dance with another man, so help me Gwendolyn Dawson, I'm never going out with you again,"

"Deal," Gwen replied and the two broke into a fit of giggles.

"Speaking of another man. Anna, I almost forgot there was a man at the counter asking about you. I wasn't sure who he was at first but he claims to know you," Elsie said.

Anna's eyes widened with alarm as she felt everything in her body screaming out to run and hide. No. She needed to find Aidan first. Her heart felt like it was caught in her throat and she wanted to move but was frozen in place as a flood of memories came crashing down around her. She almost couldn't focus on Ms. Hughes words, but eventually regained some sense of composure and was able to formulate some kind of response. "Did he give a name?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"He said his name is John Bates," Elsie said.

Anna immediately felt all her muscles in her body slacken and her heart beat begin to slow down. "John Bates?" Anna asked aloud. It wasn't that she'd forgotten him, but rather, that she was surprised he had remembered her. She couldn't help but stop the smile from nearly splitting her face in two. She gripped onto the side of one of the racks that held the kitchen appliances and felt herself go weak in the knees. It was like his name was a bolt of lightning that was coursing through her veins and just the thought of him sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you know him? Should I call the police?" Elsie asked in a voice filled with worry.

Anna had to shake herself from her thoughts. "No, he's fine," she answered. She gave the elderly woman's arm a squeeze to put her mind at ease. She had so much love for the woman whom she had come to see as a mother and loved her son like he was her own grandchild. She gave a pleasant smile that she hoped would speak louder than words. "Is he here?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he's just sat over at the counter finishing up his meal. I meant to say something sooner, but we got slammed with customers shortly after he asked." On that note, Gwen bolted for the swinging double doors that led from the scullery to the area behind the counter to scope out anyone sitting at the counter.

"Gwen, what on earth are you doing? Shouldn't I be the one gawking at the window?" Anna joked as she prodded her friend in the side.

"Look Anna," Gwen said as she gripped her friend by the shoulders with both hands and looked her in the eye. "I've seen gorgeous men practically throw themselves at you. Men that I would have climbed like a tree if given the chance, and you didn't so much as look at them. This is the first time I've seen that at the mere mention of a man you've suddenly taken an interest. He's got to be something special and I have to see this guy for myself," Gwen rationalized. She returned her attention to the window and looked out at the counter only to see one man. "It's him!" she exclaimed. Gwen immediately recognized him from a few days before, "And he's talking to Aidan."

"What?" Anna pushed her friend aside as it was now her turn to take a peek through the window. She watched quietly as John conversed with Aidan with relative ease; it wasn't out of obligation but it was so natural, it was as if they had been long time friends. She felt something tug at her heart strings as she watched John try to help Aidan up onto the stool. Without even thinking of what she was going to say she pushed her way through the door to get to know John Bates a little better.

* * *

Aidan continued to spin himself around in his chair as Anna refilled his cup of tea. "Back so soon," she said as she wiped down the counter and set the pot of tea back down on the warmer. She was taken aback by the smile that met her when she turned back around, "It's reassuring to know that our food is still bringing people back."

Mindful of the child that was seated beside him and taking a leap of faith John said in a low voice, "Not to put down the food, but I think the service here is what keeps people coming back." Anna stopped cleaning her hands on the hem of her apron and looked up to meet John's gaze. There. John had gotten her attention but he wasn't sure if he had gotten the message across. For what seemed like hours they just stood there sizing one another up as the constant clang of dishes, silverware, and strangers seemed to drone on around them. He cleared his throat before saying, "At least, for me it is."

Anna blushed under his heated gaze and tried to not to get carried away. Charming as he was, Anna wasn't sure where this was going or where she wanted it to go. She pushed an errant strand of hair back behind her ear as she tried to think of what to say next, "Um…will that be all for you today?"

John leaned all the way back in his chair and tried not to wear his heart on his sleeve as his face fell slightly. "Uh…yes, that will be all."

Anna averted her eyes and excused herself, "I'll just go get your bill ready."

"All right," he answered back softly. When she had walked to the other end of the counter, he let his head fall in his hands at the realization that he had either scared her off or struck out. John felt something poke at his side and looked over to see Aidan's big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Are you okay Mr. Bates?" Aidan asked

"I can manage," John replied.

"You look upset." John had forgotten how observant and blatantly honest children could be. "When I get upset my mummy sings me the 'smile' song. Would you like me to sing it to you?" he asked with all the sincerity and innocence a single voice could hold.

As he looked down at Aidan, John did his best to muster up a smile and reassure him that everything would be alright; the little fellow had somehow captured his heart in a way he couldn't begin to describe. "That's okay partner. I think I'll pass," John said as he ruffled the little boy's hair. Aidan looked up forlornly at John as he stood up and straightened his tie once more, before neatly folding his suit jacket over his arm. John knew if he didn't get heading back to the office soon he'd be late for a meeting. He grabbed his brief case from the stool that had been sitting on the other side of him and checked around his seat that he hadn't forgotten anything. John winked at him before he walked away and Aidan gave him a wide grin in return. Then John removed his wallet from his back pocket and headed to the register to pay.

He wished Robert were here to take care of the bill so he could avoid seeing her all together. Never in his life- not even that first time he had approached her a week before- had he felt as nervous and reluctant to see her again as he did now. He might as well have had lead weights strapped to his feet as he slowly ambled towards her. There was no point in coming here anymore. The cards had been dealt and John clearly did not have a winning hand. He silently handed her the money and she began to ring it up and count back his change to him before she wished him a good day. Normally he would have left it at that but something in his heart told him he had to say something more; surely that couldn't be the end of it. "Anna, I..." his voice trailed off and she quickly picked up where he left off.

"It's fine, John," she said abruptly without looking up as she shut the door to the till.

"No, it's not," he corrected in a slightly raised voice. The tone in his voice startled her as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable with that comment and I don't want you to worry that I'll be a bother. I won't come back in here if you don't want me to," he said with apologetic eyes. His face dropped and he lowered his eyes to stare at his fingers as they mindlessly played with the keys on the key ring. "It's just that I am a little out of practice when it comes to this sort of thing and I couldn't think of a better way to ask you out," he stated honestly.

Anna was speechless; she didn't know how to respond to what he was saying. She couldn't deny that she wasn't flattered or attracted to this man, but past experience told her that she couldn't go through with this—it wouldn't be fair to him. "No…please…I don't want you feeling you have to stay away from here. It's just that…well…it's complicated," she tried to let him down gently.

John was taken aback by her answer. He stared at her hand and saw that there was no wedding ring, though it shouldn't have surprised him that an attractive and kind lady like her was already dating someone else. "Is there someone else?" he asked, needing some sort of confirmation. "_More like a bullet to the head to put him out of his misery_." Though why he asked he wasn't sure. "_What difference would it make?" _he thought to himself.

Anna looked over at Aidan for a moment before answering his question, "There is." She saw the way his face fell and his eye brows crumpled; each crinkle of his eyes broke her heart a little more. It was as if someone had taken the wind out of his sails; his shoulders hunched forward, his once hopeful smile turned into a frown, and his eyes seemed to droop. "I'm sorry, but I'm not free to be with anyone right now," she said in a soft and shaky voice.

He took a moment before he spoke again, "It's quite alright. I should have known better."

Anna felt herself wince at the sound of his self deprecation. He had to know, it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't to blame. Nothing he could have done would have changed her mind, no matter how much she already loved him.

"Whoever he is, he's a very lucky man." John tried to look and sound optimistic as he grabbed his change from the counter and walked out of the restaurant.

Once he was out of sight Anna immediately fled to the kitchen where Ms. Hughes and Gwen had been waiting. She barely stopped long enough to excuse herself and ask them to keep an eye on Aidan as she brushed past them. Anna headed to the back door that led into an alley behind the restaurant and was stopped by the railing that led to the stairs with a huff. She clutched at her stomach with her hand and felt hot tears come flooding down in droves. Anna wanted to scream, but no sound would come out as the tears, unrelenting, continued to cascade along her cheek. It had been almost five years. Five years of fear and heartache. He was still controlling her. Still ruining her life. Anna stood on the loading dock in the cool air—letting it fill her lungs in between long gasps and sobs—she wondered if she would ever be able to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the rest, but I couldn't find a place for a clean break. I won't be posting Chapter 5 until later this weekend as I'm working on my Valentine's Day prompt. No Carson and Hughes in this chapter, I apologize, but they will be back in the next one. Hope you all are still enjoying this. Thanks again to my good buddy A-Lady-To-Me for reading through all of these before I submit them. Enjoy your week and please review.**

**Chapter 4**

"Knock, knock," Robert said as he cautiously poked his head into John's office. His friend had been in a foul mood for days; John had called it 'brooding". "_Moody_" was more like it, Robert thought to himself. He let it slide, knowing that it wasn't interfering with John's work and that he hadn't acted out with any of the staff or clients. Robert had invited him over for dinner a few times that week but John kept coming up with one excuse after the other. He couldn't quite pin point what the source of his friend's discontent was but he knew it had been sudden. One minute he seemed to be walking on cloud nine and the next he had been shrouded in a cloud of misery.

John sat in his chair with his back turned to the door as he stared out the window. His eyes firmly planted in the general direction where the restaurant was located. Cars were still driving, people were still walking and boats were still moving along the water. All of them were indications that time was still passing and yet it seemed that for John, time was still standing still. Without looking away he called out to Robert and motioned with his hand for him to come in and join him. John sat there with a clicker pen in his hand, clicking out some random pattern as Anna's words played out in his head again. She had said things were 'complicated'. That there was someone else. That she wasn't free 'right now'. Did that mean that she would be free at some other time? Perhaps she was considering leaving the person she was with. But it wasn't just what she said, but how she said it. She said it like her heart was being torn in two. Her voice sounded the way he had felt when he heard her words, like his chest was being crushed. He had thought the passing of time would make it easier; he had even avoided going back to the restaurant thinking it might get her off his mind, but to no avail.

Robert's voice finally broke him from his thoughts, "I have been trying to figure out for days what has been bothering you mate and I think I finally know what it is."

"Oh yeah," John replied with raised eyebrows. "What's that?"

Robert took a seat on an empty spot at the corner of John's desk as he stared out the window with him. "You're lonely." John scoffed for a moment at the comment and rolled his eyes. "Believe me I understand. No one wants to be the third wheel with me and Cora around. We just need to go out and find you a girl, mate. Take you on the town and show you a good time," Robert suggested with a small, playful shove of John's shoulder.

Hearing Robert's words brought the image of Anna back to the front of his mind. _'Why did she have to be so damn unforgettable?'_ he thought to himself. "I don't think I'd be very good company right now," John said as he turned his chair back to face his desk.

"Now I don't believe that for a minute. Back in the good ole days we'd pump a couple of drinks in you and you'd be good enough company for ten parties," Robert joked.

"Yeah, but I don't drink anymore, Robert," John pointed out.

"So that's it then? The fun comes to a crashing end because you don't drink anymore?" Robert asked. "Come now. The company is having its annual charity ball that we are co-hosting with Sybil and Cora and I think you should join in the festivities. I'll be the master of ceremonies for the night, all you have to do is stand there and look handsome," Robert encouraged. "Now how hard can that be, eh? The suit practically does all the work for you," he added and this time John shot a mischievous smirk at him.

"Oh alright, but please tell Cora and the girls I don't want them trying to play matchmaker all night. If there is someone there I like, I'll talk to them on my own," he said.

"Well that sounds reasonable," Robert remarked. "Do you want to do dinner tonight after work?"

John considered the invitation for a moment and then replied, "I think I need one more day to mope about if that's alright with you."

"As long as you are in good spirits for the charity ball, that's all I care about," Robert said.

"I'll do my best to be devastatingly handsome so I don't have to talk much," John said playfully.

"There's the fighting spirit," Robert cheered as he walked out of John's office.

* * *

"I don't know Gwen, I'm starting to think that I shouldn't be going to this thing at all," Anna sighed as she shrugged on yet another dress that her friend had brought over for her to try on.

"And why ever not?" Gwen asked indignantly. She was standing beside Anna's full length mirror, staring back at her friend. How Anna had managed to keep her figure after having Aidan, she would never understand. She was still just as small and thin around the waist as she had been when they were back in secondary school together. Nearly every color somehow managed to look good against her pale complexion and yet her friend found fault with every single outfit she had tried on so far.

"I don't know. This is just such a big deal. I don't normally go out on Saturday nights anymore, or any night really," Anna said as she looked over at Aidan who was driving hot wheels across the comforter of the bed. He then began to play with the cars across the delicate beading of the dress. "Sweetie, please be careful with the dresses, those aren't Mummy's," she said as she moved the clothes from the bed to a small chair in her bedroom.

"Alright, let's say for the sake of argument that you were staying in tomorrow night. What would you be doing instead? Probably watching The Fox and the Hound with Aidan for the millionth time," she speculated aloud. Having garnered Aidan's attention he stopped playing long enough to look over at them and his eyes lit up. "Anna, you need to get out of this house once in awhile. It's not normal for a woman your age to be stuck at home all the time. You should be out dancing, checking out museums, or going to see a film," Gwen suggested.

"Well, I'm not. I decided to have a child instead," Anna said in a low voice. "And for your information I don't regret a minute of it," she said defensively.

"I know you don't," Gwen said as she attempted to soothe her friend. "Believe me; I love that little boy over there like he was my own flesh and blood. I just worry about you is all. That you are going to let life pass you by trying to make the best one possible for Aidan and then when he's grown and gone where will that leave you?" Gwen said in a low voice. "You will have waved away every opportunity that's ever approached you like you did that nice fellow last week…what was his name?"

Anna groaned as she lied and said, "I don't remember."

"Mr. Bates! His name is John Bates," Aidan chimed in enthusiastically with a smile. The two ladies hadn't even been aware he was paying attention to their conversation. "Don't you remember, Mummy? He stepped on my army man," Aidan pointed out as he held up the injured party for her to see.

"Yes, sweetie, I remember now," she hoped the excitement at the mention of his name didn't show. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a cookie from the jar and I'll be right there to get you some milk to go with it," she suggested. The little boy quickly ran off towards the kitchen as fast as he could. Anna turned back to look at herself in the mirror once more; feigning interest in the dress as she smoothed the fabric over her waist with her hand. In truth, she knew exactly who John Bates was, she had not been able to stop thinking about him since she had first met him. And he had only become all the more prominent in her thoughts since she had rebuffed his advances to become something more. She had barely slept a wink since that day as she lay in bed tossing and turning, but she wouldn't dare mention that to Gwen.

"You okay?" Gwen asked as she watched Anna.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to wearing anything like this—it feels so foreign. The last time I wore something this nice I think was when we went to Mary's graduation. That was well over five years ago," Anna said thoughtfully. It hadn't been long after that party with Mary and her friends that Anna found out that she was pregnant with Aidan. Anna's fashion choices had taken a backseat to Aidan's needs; Anna would gladly pass up the opportunity to purchase the latest label of heels if it meant that Aidan needed a new pair of shoes or a toy. They may not be rich, but she had promised herself a long time ago that he would never want for nothing.

"Mummy, I'm ready for my milk!" Aidan's voice rang out across the flat.

"I'll take care of him," Gwen insisted. "You finish trying on dresses; this is the only mission I'm giving you today. We'll work on hair options later and tomorrow I will come over early so we can get ready together. Is your dad watching Aidan?" Anna began to unzip the dress to try another on and nodded her head in agreement. "Great! See everything is falling into place. Now the only thing left to do is make sure you have some fun," Gwen added.

* * *

Robert stood talking with his family as he was already congratulating Cora and Sybil on a job well done with the event when he spotted John. "Say, you clean up nicely! Not bad ole boy!" Robert exclaimed as he shook hands with John and brought him towards the group to reintroduce him to Sybil whom John had not seen since she was a tiny little thing. She still referred to him as Uncle John and introduced him to her boyfriend, Tom Branson. Tom was interested in becoming a political writer of sorts, but was considering joining up with Grantham PR to get his feet wet in the writing game. Robert wasn't fond of the idea, mainly because he wasn't fond of men who dated his daughters. But John saw potential for something more and told Robert not to discount Tom just yet.

Once Cora was done working the room she came back to welcomed John with open arms. She playfully scolded him for not showing up for dinner since his arrival in town, but thanked him for all he was doing to turn Grantham PR around. She ranted and raved that she had never seen her husband so happy with the work he was doing and had heard nothing but good things about the agency from some of their clients and board members. "We should all head to our table now," Cora suggested. "Shall I go put in an order for drinks for everyone?"

"Oh, let me," John volunteered. As much as he was enjoying the little reunion with the Crawley family he needed a moment to get some air. He walked around the ballroom that they had rented out and stared in amazement at all the balloons, lights, and streamers. He had to admit that even the DJ wasn't bad as he continued to mix a bit of oldies music with some of the more modern music, and there was certainly enough room for dancing. John doubted he'd be doing any of that tonight; not that he was a horrible dancer, but he preferred not to dance alone. And now that he'd given up on his liquid courage he'd have to rely on his own guts to get him out on the floor.

* * *

John sauntered across the room like a jungle cat as he surveyed some of the women that had come in with the last flood of people. There weren't any that were particularly eye grabbing for him, but certainly none he would have kicked out of bed. He approached the barman and placed the orders for everyone and ordered a cranberry and ginger ale for himself; this warranted a raised eyebrow from the barman and John shrugged it off. As he waited for the barman to finish mixing the last of the drinks John sighed to himself, "_This was a bad idea_." The only girl in the world he wanted wasn't there, and even if she had been he wouldn't have had a chance with her. Maybe he'd stay long enough for dinner and then head back to the office for a few hours to get ahead on some pitches he had lined up. The barman placed John's drink in front of him and he munched on a cherry while swirling the drink around with a small straw unthinkingly.

"Here you go, mate," the barman said as he placed the last drink down on the wet bar for John.

"Thanks," John said. "What do I owe you?" he asked as he began to remove his wallet from his pocket.

The barman laughed for a second and held out his hand to stop John, "Didn't anyone tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"It's open bar."

"Ah, well now I can see why they didn't tell me," he said and the barman looked at him with a hint of confusion. "Recovering alcoholic," John filled in the blank for him. The barman suddenly looked guilty and eyed the glasses of alcohol he had just handed to John. "Don't worry, it's been three years and these aren't for me," John assured as he contemplated how he would carry all six glasses on his own.

He finally settled on carrying three glasses in each hand but immediately regretted it once he was half way back to the table. The glasses were slowly sliding out of his grasp and just when he thought he had lost them, two hands came up from out of nowhere and a voice said, "You look like you could use some help there."

"Thanks, I thought I could avoid making two trips," John replied as he looked up and was left speechless. There she was standing before him; appearing out of no where like some sort of angel. Judging by the look on her face she was just as surprised to see him as well. She looked absolutely stunning in a navy blue dress that clung to her tiny frame in such a way that made him envious of that dress. The floor length gown made her seem taller than she was and with her hair done up she looked like a Greek goddess standing before him. The color of the dress contrasted nicely with her pale skin; skin that he was only able to get a mere glimpse of as her arms and back were covered by a thin, sheer fabric that was revealing but modest. The intricate beading and sequins of the bodice certainly drew one's eye in and made her eyes shimmer brighter than before. John was doing his best not to stare for too long, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but everything about her was simply gorgeous. John attempted to find words to speak but he was utterly gob smacked, "Anna…I…I didn't expect to see you here."

He didn't think it was possible, but somehow she looked even more beautiful than she had before. Her hair shone like gold and there were a couple loose tendrils hanging about her face. She was wearing more make up than she had been at the restaurant, but it wasn't overly done. She still looked like a natural. His free hand was hopelessly flailing now; he looked like he was trying to grasp at words or phrases that might fill the silent void, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she answered back as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't expecting to be here, it was sort of a last minute invitation," she explained. The two of them appeared like gunslingers in an old west movie, waiting to see who would make the next move. Only now she too was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation. She had seen John in a suit twice before, but a black tux and tie were doing things to her insides that she couldn't fathom. Black was slimming on him and the vest he wore beneath it may just very well be her undoing. The cut of the suit was sharp, well-fitted, and his tall frame filled it out well. His hair was slicked back but a strand of hair seemed to keep falling out of line with the rest of his hair and she was finding it incredibly adorable. He gave her a smile that she was convinced now was only reserved for her and when he did the crinkles that lined his eyes were only exaggerated even more. Standing only a few inches apart she could now see all the colors that made up his hypnotic eyes and seemed to smile on their own. "You look very dapper," she commented and he blushed at her words. "Were you going somewhere with all of these?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I was just taking them back to my table. Would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as how I'm holding three of your drinks I think I sort of have to," she said with a smile.

"Right. Sorry, I don't know where my head is," John apologized as he gestured with his hands which way the table was located. Anna followed him willingly and couldn't help drinking in the sight of him as he moved through the crowd and helped to clear a path for her. "Well this is it," he said as he set the drinks down on the table and freed Anna's hands from the drinks. "Thanks for your help again."

"It was no trouble at all. I seem to have lost Gwen in the crowd; you saved me from having to stand there by myself looking miserable," she joked half heartedly. Anna playfully shoved his shoulder when she laughed, but her hand lingered a little longer than she meant it to. She immediately pulled away and blushed under his heated gaze. "So where's the rest of this group that's supposed to be helping you drink all of this?" she asked in a slightly raised voice to compete with the music.

John looked around for a moment as they both took an empty seat, "Robert is supposed to be the master of ceremonies tonight, so I don't think you'll see too much of him. His wife, Cora and daughter, Sybil are the co-chairs for this event. They are probably rubbing elbows with the rich and famous, or dealing with an event planning conundrum."

"You know Sybil Crawley?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, she's my niece. Well…not technically, but I've known her father since before she was even born. I know the whole family. How do you know her?"

"She and Gwen are both teachers at the school. I've known Gwen since I was a child; we went to the same primary schools together. I've always been closer with Gwen, but Mary is closer in age to me and so we naturally gravitated towards one another since we were teenagers. Sybil and Gwen are closer in age, so they have shared more classes together."

"You know, Mary?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I work with her now over at Grantham Public Relations. It's why I got dragged to this shindig," John joked as he sucked back the last of his cranberry and ginger ale.

"Anna? I thought that was you," a familiar voice exclaimed. They both turned around to see Mary standing beside them and practically dragging Matthew behind her to show him off. "I wasn't sure if Gwen had finally convinced you to come."

"Well, I'm here," she said matter-of-factly. Anna rose from her seat to greet her old friend and was given all the details on the proposal and how many carats the ring contained before she had a chance to congratulate the two.

"I see you've met Uncle John," Mary said as she side eyed him. John had slid her the drink she ordered across the table and she began sipping at it through a stir straw.

"Oh, yes we are getting very well acquainted," Anna said sweetly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Hopefully he's being on his best behavior," Mary said with a smirk.

"Scout's honor," John replied.

Mary raised an eyebrow at them both suspiciously when she saw John nervously run a hand through his hair and straighten his tie. "We're thinking a wedding in the summer. I do hope you can come now that we are getting you out of the house again," Mary added.

"We'll see. I may have other things I need to take care of," Anna said.

"Well John, I know Anna's excuse, but what's yours?"

"Uh," John replied as he quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"It's settled then, you'll be there," she said triumphantly as she pulled Matthew away with her.

I take it you aren't one for suit and tie affairs?"

"Not really, no. But it's worth it when you are in the presence of good company," John commented as he ran his thumb across the table cloth. There was a brief silent pause between the two of them, "I should probably let you get back to Gwen."

"Oh, I see her all the time. If she hasn't found me yet, I'll take it as a sign that she found a handsome man that's she talking up a storm with," she reasoned.

"Look, I don't mean to pry. But I am ever so curious, Miss Smith. Why aren't you off with a handsome man?" he said in a voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"_Who says I'm not already with one_?" she thought to herself. "Like I said, it's complicated," she answered. Anna could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answer and she didn't want him to feel that she was being rude to him. "I only came to support Gwen and the other girls tonight. I think teachers deserve better pay and that our children deserve all the best resources that money can buy. After all, teachers spend just as much times as most parents do with their children and someday these kids are going to be running the world. Shouldn't they have every opportunity at a better future?" she said enthusiastically.

John cracked a smile and decided then and there that he loved her when she got all riled up. "Well after a speech like that I'm surprised you aren't a teacher or a parent," he quipped. "Who do I make my check out to?" he asked as he began to reach into his pocket.

"Very funny," Anna said as she attempted to keep a straight face. She quickly realized she was defenseless against him and his charming ways. "Who would have thought that such a quiet man could have such a way with words?"

"I imagine I would talk all night if I knew it would keep you here with me," he said with a smile. When she didn't smile back he reached his hand out to lay it upon hers and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm finding it hard to be just friends with you, Anna."

"Don't be. I'm finding it equally hard. You have to trust me when I tell you this is all for the best," she sighed and squeezed his hand a bit.

"Maybe it's not," he countered as he stroked the top of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Can we talk about it at least?" he asked.

"I…" she was about to answer him when the lights in the ballroom were turned off and a spot light was upon Robert.

Robert took a moment to thank the staff who had been waiting on them most of the night and talked about the charities they were involved in this year. He paid tribute to his mother, Violet, who had started them long ago. Robert then went on to praise his wife and daughter for putting on "one hell of a party." Then he invited John up to the stage to help him present GPR's check to the charity. John reluctantly rose from his seat, not wanting to leave things as they were with Anna. Before he left he whispered to her to wait there for him until he returned and she smiled back at him.

She was sitting by herself for a moment before Gwen plopped down right next to her, "Okay, seriously Anna, please tell me you are going to see him again."

"Nothing has changed Gwen," Anna insisted.

"Anna, I've been watching you both for the last fifteen minutes. You've got chemistry, he's clearly head over heels for you and you obviously have a thing for him," Gwen said as she lightly squeezed her friend's arm.

Anna couldn't hide her affinity for John no matter how hard she tried now. Thankfully, Sybil walked up and interrupted their conversation. "Hey girls, how are you enjoying the event?"

"Great," Anna said attempting to be enthusiastic.

Sybil and Tom took a seat next to them and were lost in conversation with one another. Anna remembered the drinks and gestured toward one of the after a brief introduction to Tom, "I'm pretty sure one of these was supposed to be yours."

"Thanks," Sybil replied with a friendly grin as she handed Tom his drink. "I take it you met John then?"

"Yes, we've met before actually," Anna replied.

"Oh really? How did you meet? I only ask because he hasn't been back in London for ages," Sybil said.

"Gwen and I both met him his first day here. He stopped into my restaurant," Anna explained. "Poor guy wasn't having the best of mornings."

"Yes, Anna here took it upon herself to rescue him that day," Gwen joked.

"Well then I'd say you have a friend for life," Sybil added. "John is a very nice guy, they don't come much better than that. Well…except for maybe my Tom," she gushed.

"See," Gwen said.

"See what?" Anna replied back.

"Everyone likes him and has nothing but lovely things to say about him. I wish you'd stop being so set on playing the role of the old maid," Gwen lectured.

"I'm not, I just…," Anna wanted to say more, to make her understand. But even her best friend had never been privy to her secret.

"Just what, Anna? Would you look at that adorable man up there?" Gwen asked in a voice almost loud enough for others to hear.

Anna had to shush her friend before they drew attention to themselves. "Gwen, please, for the love of God will you just drop it. I'm not ready for more than friendship."

Anna got out of her chair and excused herself before storming off. She hadn't meant to snap at Gwen like that, but the truth was that Gwen had no idea what she had gone through. She was angry, more so at herself for not having the courage to just come out with it. She had tried to move past it, but no matter how much time had passed it seemed that her fear and her shame would remain the determining factor in her decisions. She needed air; she felt like she was being suffocated. On her way to the balcony she was stopped in her tracks by the feeling of a hand on her arm. She wriggled away quickly and was met by John's eyes.

He placed his hands up in surrender to show her he didn't mean any harm. "Anna, are you alright?" he asked when he saw the look of terror on her face. She was on the verge of tears and so he approached her slowly, like one would with a wounded animal. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, I'm fine," she said as she began to eye the emergency exit.

"You aren't leaving now are you?" he asked kindheartedly.

"I am…I shouldn't have come… this was a mistake," she answered back in broken sentences.

"Was it something I did or said?"

"No, it's me. It's all my fault. You should go back inside; there were plenty of eager bachelorettes in there. Don't waste your time on me," she encouraged.

"I don't consider it a waste of time," he said in a low mumble. "I find it hard to believe that anything could be your fault. You are incapable of fault," John said with a smile as he held out his hand for hers.

With a simple gesture he silently asked for permission to hold her hand in his own and she felt her resolve crumble. Something in the way he was trying so hard to be everything she needed made him even more endearing and for the first time in a long time she was crying because she was truly happy. A single tear that had been at one point, threatening to fall from her eyes slowly trickled down her cheek. "You don't even know me," she pointed out.

"You're right about that," John said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Anna.

Anna swallowed hard in anticipation and was sure that she was turning a deeper shade of crimson with each step he took. He was standing in front of her now, mere inches from her face; she could almost smell his after shave and a hint of his cologne. "But, I've seen enough to know that you go out of your way to help others that you don't know. That's a very admirable quality, Ms. Smith," John said considerately. When she lowered her eyes to stare at the floor John let his hand fall beside hers and took it in his own to give it a small, reassuring squeeze. Her eyes were back on him once again and it was as if they were having their own conversation using only gestures. His warm, inviting eyes bore a hole straight through her soul, his words were like music to her ears, his touch was creating sparks she had long since forgotten existed. He led her away from prying eyes as people began to become curious as to why this woman was standing with this man and crying. "Come now, you come on over here and let me take care of you for a moment."

* * *

She followed him out to the balcony and he sat her down on a bench. Surprisingly, for the first time in days it wasn't raining and the sky looked gorgeous as thousands of tiny stars shown above them. The smell of rain still hung in the air and there was a chill about it. John took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, accidentally grazing her collar bone when he went to bundle her up a little tighter. He removed the pocket sleeve from the jacket and handed it to her so she could dry her eyes. John stood by the railing with his arms at his side as his hands supported his weight. He let her have a moment to catch her breath before he broke the silence, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Anna dried the corner of her eyes once more and shook her head in silence. '_How embarrassing_," she thought to herself. Here she had done everything in her power to discourage him and push him away for his own good and somehow she ended up with him fawning all over her. "I don't think it would do any good," she finally said in a soft voice.

"On the contrary. Sometimes we just need someone to vent to, even if it doesn't solve the problem," he stated. He gave her some space to see if she would come around to the idea, but after a few moments of contemplation he could tell she was dead set on keeping her troubles to herself. "Well, I can't have you going home looking like you just had the most miserable night of your life. What will that other man think?" he joked and he finally saw the hint of a smile cross her face. "How about we share a dance?" he suggested. "Will that put a smile on your face?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"I promise it will be strictly between friends. You can even lead if that makes you happy," he said with a mischievous grin as he held out his hand to help her up.

They were alone dancing on the balcony only able to hear the beat of the music. It was a slow song, but John recognized the melody instantly and began humming along. He let his free hand fall to the small of her back to guide her. His finger tips barely touched her; they came to rest on the sheer fabric that had covered her back and he could feel the heat emanating off her skin. The scent of her perfume had become stronger with their increased proximity and it was maddeningly spellbinding. He felt her slowly relax against him and it felt like coming home as a level of peace he had not been privy to before washed over him. Feeling the words fit the moment appropriately; John began to sing the song aloud, "Some day…when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight."

Anna leaned into him a little as his words reverberated in her ear and felt her hands clutch on to his shoulder like he was her anchor. She had forgotten what it felt like to be swept off her feet or to have someone care so deeply for her before. She looked up at him and giggled a little before saying, "You sound lovely."

"If I sound lovely than why are you laughing?"

"I've never been serenaded before. This is quite an experience," she replied as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I'm not too off key am I?"

His voice was smooth like silk, she could have listened to it for day. His words sent shivers up her spine, she drank them all in like a fine wine. She took her time to go over the emphasis of every syllable and the way his lips moved with every word. Anna felt her body shudder as his lightly callused fingers ran across her back and felt his palm molded against her own. They held hands like old lovers; desperate to be in contact with one another, but held loose enough that there was a unspoken trust the other would return to them should they ever part. He led her in slow circles effortlessly, moving together as one, it was as if they had been practicing this dance for years. Anna shook her head in a 'no' motion before persuading him to sing some more.

John continued to sing and fall in line with the music as it played on. "With each word your tenderness grows…" he said as their eyes met, "…tearing my fears apart." H e smiled as Anna blushed and briefly turned away before looking back at him again, "And that laugh that wrinkles your nose…it touches my foolish heart."

They were taken in by the music, by the atmosphere, by their feelings for one another. There was no denying it anymore; they were both hopelessly in love with one another. They both felt a mutual pull, a desire to be closer to one another. John released her hand to cup her cheek as they were shrouded in darkness; with only the moon to guide him as it highlighted her features. He silently awaited her to return the sentiment as she began to move in forward as well. The heat coming from their breath, emitting clouds of fog in front of them against the cold night air was the only way to gage that time had not stood still. John let his other hand slide up the back of her neck to cradle her head as his fingers began to tangle themselves in her hair.

Their lips were mere moments away from one another when they were interrupted by an alarming sound. The spell was broken and they both stepped back from each other. They were just staring silently at another, both trying to come to terms with what had nearly happened. The sound rang out again and then Anna broke free of his hold, "Sorry, it's my cell phone."

He watched her as she picked up her clutch purse that she had left on the bench and removed her phone to check the missed call. John ran a nervous hand through his hair and then back down the sides of his mouth. "It's alright," he lied. He wasn't disheartened, if anything the near kiss had given him hope that there was room for something more between them. John wouldn't deny to his own heart that he was disappointed things hadn't gone further. She dialed hastily and began talking with someone on the other end. He wondered to himself if it was the other person. What was he doing? This was a dangerous game he was playing at. He tried to remind himself of how he had felt when he found out Vera had been cheating on him all those years. Sure their marriage had been crumbling at the time, but he had always wondered why she hadn't waited for a clean break between them before moving on with some other man. And now he was the one pushing this woman to cheat with him on some other poor soul.

Anna turned to face him abruptly, "I have to go." She said as she began walking off to find Gwen.

"Wait? What?"

"There's been an emergency at home. I have to find Gwen and get back as soon as possible," she said in a voice tinted in alarm.

"Why don't I take you home? It will take you longer to find Gwen. You can call her from the car," he suggested.

"I couldn't ask that of you, John," she replied.

"It's not a problem and you didn't ask me, I offered my services," he pointed out. She was mulling it over in her mind before John interrupted her thoughts, "Anna, we are friends. This is what friends do for one another."

She managed a half smile as he led her to his car and tried to calm her nerves. The entire drive home she sat silently on the edge of her seat, only speaking when she was giving him a direction and texting the whole way back with what he assumed was another relative or possibly her boyfriend. Internally, John was punishing himself for letting things get this far. Instead, of pushing her away like she had initially done with him, he was getting in deeper. What would he do if she ultimately rejected him? What would he do if it became too much for her and she couldn't even allow herself to be friends with him? They drove on in silence as they both contemplated their futures and what this night would mean for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, Chapter 5 is here. Some Carson and Hughes sprinkled in here, but no interaction between them yet. Thanks for all the lovely feedback and for sticking with this story. I know I keep promising to get back to my other fic, but I am still trying to crank out a Valentine's Day contribution even though it's late. Big thanks to A-Lady-To-Me for giving me feedback on this. And again please review. **

**Chapter 5**

The ride had been relatively uneventful, occasionally Anna's phone would chirp to indicate another text had come through with an update. He didn't want to pry, but he could tell by her apprehensive demeanor that she wasn't handling it well. Even when the phone wasn't going off she kept glancing at the time on the clock as if counting down how long it was taking them to get home. John sped up as fast as he was legally allowed without endangering them and at one point reached over to her side of the car to grab her hand and rub his thumb across it. He told her that whatever it was, he'd stay with her for as long as she needed him to. She didn't even respond to his words, she was in a daze as she stared out the window and nodded her head in agreement mechanically.

They arrived outside of Anna's flat in less than a half hour. Still clad in her dress from the ball and with John's jacket wrapped around her shoulders, Anna ran up the stairs to her door, taking them two at a time. The keys were already in her hand so that she wouldn't waste time getting them into the lock. When she went to push in, she was ambushed by Jasper who was barking up a storm until he recognized Anna. Ms. Hughes had just walked out from the hallway to see what the commotion was about when Anna started in with the questions, "How bad is it?"

"Apparently shortly after you left his fever shot up. We put him in a cool bath to bring it down and got him to take a fever reducer. He still has one, but it's manageable," Elsie explained as Anna removed the jacket and placed it over the back of the sofa. "I'm so sorry we had to cut your evening short," the older woman apologized.

Anna took off the heels and placed them by the door. She would have to tend to the dress later, she only knew that she had to see Aidan and make sure he was alright. John walked in behind her after having parked the car up the street. Anna saw that Ms. Hughes instantly recognized John and hoped the older woman wouldn't ask any questions about the evening, at least not until he had left. John handed Anna her clutch that she had left in the car. She placed it on the side table and turned her attentions back to Ms. Hughes, "It's quite alright. I know you wouldn't have called if you could have handled it on your own."

"Well, we could have handled Aidan just fine…but he's only asking for his 'mummy' now," Ms. Hughes reported.

At the sound of her words, Anna froze in place for a moment staring at John. This was it. This is when he would give up the chase and would walk out of her life. She would seal her fate with the next words she directed at Ms. Hughes, "Well, I'm here now." John stood there motionless with his mouth agape. She couldn't wait for him to ask questions or watch him leave; she had to attend to her son. "Is he in his room then?"

"Yes, Charles was trying to put him down for the night," she answered back. "He offered to give me a ride back home once you and Aidan were settled. I'll just wait out here," Elsie said as she began to clean up around the living room.

"Thank you, Ms. Hughes," Anna said as she prepared to walk back to Aidan's room. She turned to John, her voice filled with emotion as she attempted to apologize, "John, I…"

"Go ahead," John said softly. "Aidan needs you." She nodded her head in agreement as she headed back to see Aidan. John watched her walk off and stood in the living room almost in a daze. He chided himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. How could he not have seen the similarities between Aidan and Anna? John walked around, stopping every now and then to look at the pictures on the wall and the mantle. He saw some of the wide, toothy-grinned, little boy he had come to know. There were some of him growing up through the years; all the firsts' one would expect to see: first steps, first tooth, and first birthday. He also saw some of a young woman who came into her own as she grew up alongside her child and he couldn't help but be moved by the images that sat before him. John had to admit he felt a little overwhelmed; he had never expected to be with someone that already had a child and it was certainly a big responsibility to take on. If he were to continue things with Anna he wouldn't just be dating her, he would be essentially trying out for a role as a father. While he did get along with Aidan, John didn't know that he would measure up to the expectations that Anna and Aidan would have. He'd already failed at one marriage. What would happen if he failed at this?

John contemplated leaving; not for good of course, but this was just a lot of information to take in in a single night. Then he spotted a photo of Anna on a side table beside an arm chair, he squinted his eyes as he stepped closer and picked up the picture frame. John studied it in silence for a moment before easing himself into the arm chair.

Ms. Hughes walked back into the living room and glanced quickly at the item he was holding, "She didn't tell you did she?" Elsie asked as she picked up two empty glasses.

John simply shook his head.

"She usually doesn't," Elsie said. "In fact, she's never brought anyone back home with her," she noted.

"I only brought her home because she said there was an emergency," he mumbled. John scanned the room for a moment and noticed the back pack and the wrestle buddies he had seen at the restaurant. He turned his attentions back to the photo.

"That's one of my favorites," she said. John's eyes were unmoving as he ran a finger along the wooden frame and listened to her words. "I was there when that sweet boy came into this world. He's held my heart ever since," Elsie said as she let out a heavy sigh.

In the photo, Anna held a newborn Aidan in the hospital. Completely captivated by her son, she wasn't even staring back at the camera. Instead she was beaming, grinning from ear to ear like she had just received the greatest gift in the world. Anna didn't look terrified at all. She looked happy; it reminded him of falling in love. A small smirk drew itself upon his face. Even though he couldn't understand why she hadn't been upfront with him from the start, he knew she must have had her reasons.

John couldn't help but notice then that there were no photos of Aidan's father around. Maybe he had left them. Perhaps they were divorced. Or worse, what if he had died? That would explain her hesitancy to wanting to try being with him. No matter what the reason, she had clearly been doing this on her own all this time. Looking back at the photo John came to the realization that if Anna was able to face parenthood head on without any help and seem so optimistic about it; then there wasn't any reason he couldn't do the same.

* * *

Anna sat across from her father, who sat in a rocking chair holding Aidan with such tender love and care. He had always been the best father, a little unsure at times, but she supposed any parent would have gone through that. It hadn't surprised her that he took to being a grandfather so easily; while the circumstances hadn't been ideal at the time, Charlie never questioned her decision to keep Aidan. He never doubted her when she said she'd find a way to finish up school after Aidan was born. There had always been an easiness to their relationship; a level of trust that ran deeper than most. Perhaps it was because they only had each other to lean on for some time. Of course Ms. Hughes had been more than willing to help out; especially when it came to problems or questions of a feminine nature. But Charlie was always the one to pick her up when she fell, to let her sleep in his and her mother's old room when she had nightmares, or share stories of Alice with her.

She watched as Aidan held on tightly to Mr. Bear, even in his sleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. His cheeks were flushed red and she leaned forward to graze her hand across his cheek and check his temperature. He felt warm, but it had already gotten better since she had arrived home. She noticed that his pajamas were different from the ones he had started off in before she left for the ball. _"He must have made a mess out of them," _she thought to herself. His eyes were half lidded as he tried to wake up for her and mumbled, "Mummy", in his sleep.

It broke her heart to see him like this; any time he was sick or hurt was like a knife to her chest. She should have known better than to leave him. Earlier that evening when she was getting ready he had been quieter than usual, he wasn't nearly as energetic and he had been very clingy. She thought his eyes had looked a little glazed before she left, but had assumed he was just tired and had been overly active that day. Despite being sick he had been so sweet before she had left with Gwen, wishing her well as she headed out the door and telling her she looked like a 'fairy princess'. Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help feeling guilty that she wasn't there to answer his cries when he had called for her.

"I should take him now," Anna offered as she held out her hands for him.

"It's no trouble, he's sleeping fine where he is," Charlie replied.

"No, it's getting late. Besides, you still have to take Ms. Hughes home before you can get back to your own bed," she reminded him with a hint of a smile.

Charlie blushed at that comment and handed the boy over to Anna as he tucked the small blanket back into place over him. "If you need anything tonight…anything at all…please, don't hesitate to call," Charlie said sweetly.

"I won't, Dad," Anna answered, her eyes transfixed on Aidan.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to stay out long. Did you get to enjoy yourself a little at least?"

"I did," she said with a sad smile. "But, I am where I'm supposed to be," Anna added with a sigh as she traced her finger along the edge of Aidan's hairline. There was a little bit of sweat collecting there, she used the cool wash cloth she had seen in a bowl of water by his night stand to dab at his forehead.

Charlie took the rag from her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll be off then."

"Thanks again, Dad. For…well everything really," she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

He leaned over and placed a large hand on Aidan's head as he kissed him on the nose. He looked at his grandson that he held with the deepest regard for a moment before standing up right. "Of course, all in a day's work. Now, you be sure to take care of yourself too," he whispered with a smile as he quietly made his way out the door.

Anna sat there in the dimly lit room and played over the events of the evening. Everything had been going so well with her and John. It was almost too easy, the way they seemed to get along with one another. He seemed to have his life together, or at least what she had been able to gather so far. He was good looking and he was never short of charm. Then she stopped herself, as she was reminded of _him_. Henry had been that way too. "_Almost too good to be true_," she had remembered telling herself all those years ago. Anna pushed the thoughts from her mind; she wouldn't allow herself to think about that now.

She bundled Aidan up tighter and held him closer. Anna stopped to examine his fingers and made a mental note to herself that she would need to trim his nails later. His thumb appeared raw, like he had been sucking it earlier. She was still trying to break him of that habit; at least now he only did it when he was trying to self soothe himself when she wasn't around. After a few minutes more she picked him up and placed him in his bed. She was just about to walk out the door when she heard him ask, "Mummy, did you have fun tonight?" Here was her sweet baby boy, that had been battling a fever all night and all he cared about was her. She never doubted that Aidan had been an angel sent to heal her broken heart when she needed one the most.

"I did. Go back to sleep, Mummy will check in on you after she's gotten ready for bed," she said. She watched as he shifted in his bed to get comfortable and rolled over to fall back into a deep sleep. She left the door cracked after that so she could hear him, in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

Anna wandered into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water; she was exhausted and had barely been able to manage getting her pajamas on and washing her face without falling asleep then and there. She tied her robe tightly around her waist as she sipped the cool water and noticed out of the corner of her eye that the light on the alarm was blinking green and felt her muscles tense. She knew she hadn't set it when she got home, but her Dad and Ms. Hughes knew the code. Surely they wouldn't have left without setting the alarm. Anna walked over to the little white box on the wall to set it and was startled by a voice coming from the corner of her living room. "Anna?" he asked.

She had nearly screamed but immediately recognized the figure sitting in the chair across from her. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here," he answered back quickly.

"Yes, but that was over an hour ago," she replied.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright for the evening," he said softly. It wasn't a lie. He didn't want to leave her alone in case she needed help. "Is he alright?"

"Looks like a case of the flu, he should be fine though," she said.

"That's good to hear," he said but she could tell he wanted to say something more. "I was hoping we could talk," he managed to get out as he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Anna stood there staring at him in silence. She hadn't really taken it in earlier because their evening had been cut short, but he looked even more devastatingly handsome when he was stripped down to just a white button down shirt and black dress pants. His hair hung loosely now; slightly feathered around the edges and untamed on the top. A single lock dangled down in front of her enticingly, like a hook trying to lure her in. It was practically begging her to run her fingers through it. She could see the outline of his white undershirt and a tuft of thick, coarse, chest hair poking out on top where he had left his top two buttons undone. At some point, while she had been in Aidan's room he must have undone his tie and the buttons on his cuffs. His sleeves were now rolled up, exposing his toned, hairy forearms and his tie was draped just so around his neck so that an end hung on either side, framing that thatch of chest hair. Her eyes followed the length of his frame down to his feet and saw that he had removed his shoes and was walking around in his socks. As if on cue, he wiggled his toes and Anna looked back up at him to find a boyish smile there. There was something about seeing him like this, so relaxed, that made him impossibly irresistible.

He pulled her from her thoughts when he spoke again, "It doesn't have to be now and we can talk some other time if you'd rather."

"No, now works fine for me," she said coolly. She was preparing herself for what was to come, she didn't expect him to stay around and if he did, she assumed it would only be for her and not for Aidan. "I think I need some tea. Would you care for some?"

"Sure," he answered back.

"_Well that's a good sign_," she thought, "_maybe that means we can still be friends after all of the dust has settled_."

* * *

Anna reemerged from the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and tea for them. She noticed John had taken up to sitting on the sofa so that he could sit beside her. She set the tray down and handed him a cup on a saucer then took up the space next to him, while leaving a small gap between them. He was so focused on her he had nearly burnt the top of his mouth when he swallowed the first gulp of tea. She stirred a spoon in her cup methodically leaning forward ever so slightly to blow on it every three turns. Finally, she broke the silence that had settled around them. "What you must think of me? I can only imagine," she said thoughtfully.

John looked back at her, his eyebrows knit together with confusion and his mouth partially open. He looked as if he wanted to interrupt her but she was already talking again. He resigned himself to let her speak her peace before he said anything more on the matter.

"It was never my intention to hurt or deceive you," she clarified. "I said everything I could think of to discourage you and forget you; try as I might. But, now I suppose, we will both pay for my mistake."

John sat there processing her words and considering his response carefully. "Why wouldn't you tell me about him? About Aidan?"

"You never asked," she replied hastily.

"That's true," he said with a sly grin. He set his tea and saucer back down on the coffee table as he formulated his next question. "Did you think it was because I couldn't handle the truth? Or was it because you weren't ready for someone else to come into your life?"

She paused for a moment and then answered honestly, "Both."

John nodded his head in understanding as he let his hand wander over to Anna's free hand that sat resting in her lap. He didn't expect anything in return; he simply wanted to touch her again. Their dance and kiss before, having been cut short, was like a brief moment of ecstasy. Yet some how sitting here with her in silence, even with less contact than they experienced while dancing, somehow felt more intimate and he enjoyed it. Unconsciously the tips of his fingers grazed her ring finger, as his fingers hovered in the spot John realized that she still wasn't wearing one.

She placed her cup down as she observed his movements. Then she placed her hand on top of his and spoke, "I meant what I said before… about my situation being complicated."

"Well, nobody is perfect," John sighed. "Are you still married?" he asked hesitantly, holding on to a glimmer of hope that she wasn't already taken.

"No," she said. "We were never married."

He watched the change in her expression and he was having trouble reading it, she seemed almost relieved that she had never been married, but something about the way she had said it was heartrending. A girl like Anna deserved to have a wedding. All dressed up in a white dress and some man looking like a fool.

"I'd rather have the right man than the perfect wedding," she commented. Though she supposed that was a long forgotten dream.

John wished he had thought that way when he had married Vera. They were never a good match. He knew it then and he knew it now. He never could understand why the two of them had settled for one another when they really only had a few things in common. Maybe it was because he was worried of being alone for the rest of his life. Maybe he had been trying to recreate some sense of family that he had been missing from his life. Whatever it was, the solution did not lie with Vera.

John debated asking her the next question that was running through his mind, but they might as well lay all their cards on the table. "Your ex…does he help you?"

"No," she said solemnly. She pulled her hand away at the mention of her ex. Even without hearing the sound of his name, she felt tainted. Anna couldn't risk spoiling whatever existed between herself and John. "He's always been bettering at destroying things than helping matters. Trust me. We are better off without him." Anna didn't know why but she suddenly felt the urge to cry. Perhaps it was because it was the first time in years she had discussed the matter with anyone. Perhaps it was because she felt like she was about to let him go. "_Isn't that what they say you do if you love something? You let it go_," she thought.

He thought carefully about her remark, wondering what someone could have said or done to make this amazing woman sitting before him feel so unworthy or unloved. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her that with or without the promise of a future for them, he wanted to be there for her.

Anna had to make sure he fully understood that dating her meant dating Aidan as well. "My mornings start well before the sun comes up because I have to make sure I'm ready before I can even wake Aidan. I haven't had a good lie in for the past five years. Once he's up it's an endless cycle of scrapped knees, spilled milk, sticky fingers, and play dates. I haven't been to see a good film in ages; my nights usually consist of watching the latest Disney movie that Aidan has taken up. And, I've not worn a dress like the one I wore tonight since my university days."

He let her have her moment before asking sweetly, "Are you quite finished now?"

"No. The truth is this," she motioned to point at her robe and pajamas, "is usually the norm for me." John continued to stare blankly back at her, "I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."

John moved his free hand to cup her cheek, the palm of his hand was rough and warm against her skin. "But you are a lady to me…and I've never known a finer one." For the second time that night he watched tears pool at the corner of Anna's eye's. "Anna, I love you as you are. This," he motioned with his finger, "actually suits you just fine. I could get used to this." She smiled through her tears and he smiled back proudly; happy that he could take away a piece of her sadness. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch trying to pull her robe tighter, but he loved how she looked with her hair loosely braided, make-up free, and wearing mismatched pajamas. "But, I didn't fall in love with a woman in a ball gown. I fell in love with a woman behind a counter in an apron." She was beaming back at him and he let the pad of his thumb swipe away the tears that had begun to trickle down her face. "I may not know the whole story and maybe you won't be ready to share it with me for some time, but I do believe that I am falling in love with you and I would love to see more of you," he stated as her smile began to stretch wider. "The both of you," he corrected himself.

"John, I don't think you've really thought of what you are signing up for," she warned.

"Well, you are wrong there. I've actually had quite some time to think about things since we arrived and you went into the other room. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with him, but Aidan is a sweet boy and if he's as easy to love as you, I think we should make a go of this. I know I won't be perfect, I don't have much experience with kids but I'd be up for the challenge," he said resolutely. She wanted so badly to believe him, but she still looked doubtful. Sensing her apprehension John said, "You won't be seeing my tail lights heading off in the opposite direction anytime soon. I can promise you that."

"Really?" her voice warbled with emotion and was laced with disbelief. She felt her heart hum at the simplest of words from John Bates. Could she truly have found a man that was willing to be there for both her and Aidan?

John leaned forward until his forehead touched hers, sitting there under the cloak of shadows and silence they both held their breath for what felt like hours. "Really," he said with absolute certainty. Their lips were mere inches away from one another now, they could feel one another's breath upon their faces and the urge to move in was becoming too much to bear. "Anna, if we are going to do this. I feel like we should do things properly."

She was surprised at his resolve and was somewhat disheartened to have been halted once again from kissing him, but she also was oddly relieved. She needed John to prove to her he was different and so far he was doing just that. Anna felt herself falling more in love with him as she watched him try to find the words he wanted to say next.

"I never had a father figure growing up and I remember how I felt the few times my mum tried to date. I don't think it would be right for me to just move in on you without Aidan really knowing what's going or me getting to know the two of you better. Maybe we could take things slow?" John suggested as his hand seemed to dance about in the air on its own accord.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was putting her and her son's needs before his own. She had heard of such men existing, but she had never imagined she'd be lucky enough to find one of her own. "I like slow. Slow works for me," she answered back.

"Good," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. He rose from his seat and began grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes on. "I have to get going back to the office, but I thought you should know I did have a lovely night," he said.

"I did too," she answered with a smile.

"I'll see you around then," he said as he opened the door. "Maybe we could do coffee or breakfast sometime soon," he joked as he made to shut the door.

"Wait, I don't have your number," she reminded him.

He popped his head back in between the door and the frame and said, "Yes you do, I left it on the coffee table next to the picture. Give me a call when you can so I can get your number."

"I will," she said happily. "Goodnight then, John."

"Goodnight, Anna," he responded as he closed the door softly behind him.

As soon as he was out the door she sat up on the couch to reach for the picture frame that John had held earlier. It was the photo of her with Aidan in the hospital on the day he was born. Underneath it was a pad of paper with his phone number scribbled on it and a message that said "_Can't wait to hear from you. -J._"

She giggled in response and then let herself fall back against the arm of the couch, feigning being shot. She wanted to squeal like a little girl and shout it from the rooftops that she had met the most amazing man that she had ever known. "Oh my goodness, Anna May Smith, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked herself excitedly as she held her chest. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, reminding her that she was still alive and she had never been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on posting this. It was my first time writing a really long scene between Charles and Elsie and I wanted to make sure I got their characterization right in a modern setting. I hope I did it justice and you all enjoy it. I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger as the chapter was getting really long and I had to split it in two, but I should be able to post the other half this weekend. A big thanks to A-Lady-To-Me for helping me out again with this. I'm trying to incorporate other characters from the show a bit here and there. Please review, they make my day and I'm glad to see you all are enjoying the story so far. **

**Chapter 6**

John hadn't seen Anna since that night, but they had managed to text each other back and forth a few times and share a phone call or two over the last three days. They would talk about anything and nothing for as long as they could, both thoroughly enjoying the sound of one another's voice and taking great pleasure in knowing what the other was doing. He even asked how Aidan was feeling and offered to help her in any way he could. As touched as she was by the gesture she was adamant that she could handle it on her own. Anna had still been dealing with Aidan's flu and John was more than willing to give her space to take care of her son while he was sick. He had insisted that as soon as she was free he would take her out for dinner so that they could get to know one another a little more. John even suggested that she could bring Aidan along if it was more convenient for her. It was settled, as soon as Aidan was fully recovered and she was able, they would meet up after work for their first date

* * *

"You seem very jovial," Robert said as he entered John's office.

"Do I?" John asked coyly.

"Well, you certainly seemed happier than most during that sham of a contract negotiation meeting. Care to share?" Robert asked.

John pretended to seal his lips with an imaginary zipper and lock it with a key before throwing it away.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a Miss Anna Smith would it?" Robert prodded.

John sat in his chair shaking his head in a 'no' motion as he refused to give up any information.

"You two looked awfully cozy at the charity ball…or so I heard anyway," Robert teased as he fished for more information. Sometimes he could be as bad as one of his gossiping daughters. John crossed his arms now and put his feet up on the desk holding firm to keeping their relationship private. "Alright, fine. Have it your way. Let's talk business then," Robert said as he sat across from John. He fiddled with his tie for a moment, "Do you think we have any chance at still getting Pamuk to sign on?"

"I don't know, he seems all for it. It's your daughter that I have to wonder about. She hasn't seemed keen to the idea of signing on Pamuk since I first broached the subject when I arrived here. And now that he is seriously considering signing on with us, she seems even more against it," John observed. "She was less than…warming," he said as he chose his words carefully. As much as he loved his friend's daughter, he knew Mary was often the hardest to love. She was always so careful to distance herself.

"Well, that's Mary. You can almost never read her true feelings on any subject matter. God help poor Matthew," Robert said as he headed over to the mini fridge in John's office to pull out a drink.

"I thought you liked Matthew," John said.

"I do. He's a great guy, good head on his shoulders, and he treats Mary like a queen," Robert said.

"So what's the problem?" John asked.

"Look, I love my daughter with my whole heart, but even I know when to admit that she can be stubborn or difficult at times. But, love is blind I guess. Sometimes we are only willing to see what we want to see in people," Robert surmised. "Don't tell Mary I said anything about this to you," Robert ordered playfully, "…or Edith for that matter. My God! I'd never hear the end of it."

"Mum's the word," John responded. Knowing full well how Robert's two eldest daughters would have reacted to their conversation. "Getting back to what you were talking about, I suppose the world would be a very bitter place if only those who were easy to love ended up with one another," John speculated. "Maybe that's why opposites attract. We need someone who is light hearted and full of faith to pull us non-believers out of our miserable slump and teach us to love again."

"Maybe," Robert said as he held the drink in his hand and took a long swig of the ginger ale he'd found in the fridge. "Well, that's enough sappy talk for the day. Are you joining Cora and I for dinner tonight?"

"I'm going to have to decline again," John said as he winced. Cora had always been so good to him, even on his worst days and he didn't want her to feel like he was putting her off. "I promise we will soon, but I have other plans for the evening," John said quickly, hoping he hadn't sounded to giddy to attract his friend's attentions.

"Seeing your Mum again? How is she doing?" Robert asked.

"Mum is doing very well thank you. But no I'm not seeing her tonight," John answered truthfully.

"Then where are you headed?" Robert asked.

"I've got a date," John said proudly. "I'm probably speaking out of turn…it's still early and I don't want to jinx it. I can't reveal anything more than that."

"Bravo! She must be something special if you are worried about jinxing it. I won't say another word on the subject but if things go well, I expect to meet this girl. We should go on a double date," Robert proposed.

Knowing full well that if they went anywhere together Aidan would most likely be tagging along, John smirked at his friend's suggestion. "Well, let's just see how this goes and then I can let you know about future outings."

John had no doubt in his mind that things between he and Anna would work out, but he would rather error on the side of caution and continue to move slowly.

* * *

Anna looked up at the clock above the swinging door that led to the kitchen for what must have been the millionth time since that morning. It was just past noon and the day was moving at a slow crawl. She was nervous. Tonight was the night. Aidan had been feeling better for two days and she had finally agreed to meet up with John for coffee and see where things went. Sticking with their original plan to take things slow and keep things simple, John suggested he could meet her at the restaurant and they could go to a place of her choosing since she knew her way around London better.

Working hard was not a foreign concept to Anna; in fact, she preferred it to keep her mind from wandering. Yet she found it was doing little good at the moment. She had never really been courted before, certainly not like this. Sure there had been boys that had fancied her as a teenager, but those interactions were always so awkward and hardly memorable. At least, they were not memorable for the right reasons. Both parties were so eager to impress the other that they were more focused on their own actions rather than the other person's. The boys were, more often than not, driven by their hormones and lacking in their ability to express anything resembling a genuine, emotional connection. Anna had decided to give up on dating until she had arrived at university. She had hoped that once there she could finally meet someone that was more her speed; someone who acted more like a man than a boy. She thought she had found that in Henry, he was her first serious relationship. He was also her last.

She was removed from her thoughts when her phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket long enough to swipe the screen and saw a text message from John, "**_Is it just me or is this day going by painfully slow?_**"

She smiled at the message and quickly typed back, "**_It is. I feel like a child waiting for Father Christmas to arrive._**"

Anna collected the last few empty plates from a table and collected her tip when she felt the phone go off again. She waited until she headed to the kitchen so that she was out of sight of the customers. She was thankful she had when she broke into a fit of giggles at his response, "**_Is that a crack about my age? I'm not that old you know :p_**" Anna used her hand to stifle her laughter as she held her stomach with the other hand.

"And just what is so funny Miss Smith?"

Anna quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked up to see Ms. Hughes standing in front of her. "Sorry Ms. Hughes. I was just checking my phone, in case it was about Aidan," she apologized. Anna began to grab a fresh set of napkins to set at the table she had just cleared.

"It's quite alright my dear girl. Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes quite. In fact, it was Mr. Bates, the man that…"

"Yes, yes, I know who he is," Ms. Hughes said as she pulled Anna aside like they were two old girlfriends. "He's the one that came in here asking about you and was the one that brought you home the other night. What's he doing contacting you?" Ms. Hughes asked, even though she already had her own theories.

"We're going out tonight," Anna answered back shyly, "He's coming by later to pick me up." Anna now twisted one of the napkins nervously in her hand. "Before you get any ideas, it's nothing serious. We're just having coffee and seeing where the night takes us."

"Nothing serious _yet_," Ms. Hughes corrected with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'd imagine things would develop more quickly between you and my father, than they would for myself and Mr. Bates," Anna said in a teasing voice.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," she replied sadly. "Your father…bless his heart…he is a good man, but he doesn't love me that way," Ms. Hughes said. "You have to promise me something, Anna," she said as she held the younger woman's hand in her own. "Don't be like your father in the ways of love, don't close yourself off because you had you had one bad experience. I don't know this John Bates well, but he's certainly off to a good start and you shouldn't let life or love pass you by when it's staring you in the face. Remember your mum was a single mother too when she met Charles."

Anna swallowed hard and felt the nervous feeling that had plagued her stomach all morning melt away for a moment. It was of some comfort to know that in the short time she had shared with her mother she was able to be a great role model. She couldn't have asked for a better mother and her mum couldn't have chosen a better man than Charlie. Perhaps she could take a page from her mother's book and look for those same qualities in John Bates. "Thank you, Ms. Hughes. You've been most helpful," she said sweetly.

Ms. Hughes gently squeezed her hand and gave her an understanding smile. Anna flashed a thankful smile back at the woman whom she had come to love and respect like she would her own mother. The unspoken bond that existed between the two women went far beyond friendship. The truth was it went beyond that of a mother and daughter. There was so much that Anna needed to thank the older woman for that she knew she would never be able to begin to repay or even put into words. Ms. Hughes had always insisted that no thanks were necessary and that she wanted to help, it was her way of honoring Alice.

As Anna began to walk away she felt a bout of dizziness come over her. She clutched onto a door frame with her hand but managed to compose herself when Ms. Hughes asked, "Are you sure you alright?

"I'll be fine," Anna said as she pushed her way through the swinging door.

* * *

It was going on three o'clock now. Aidan would be finishing up with school soon and her father would be picking him up to spend the evening at his home. Bustling around the restaurant trying to help Ms. Hughes, Anna wiped at her brow with the back of her sleeve as she felt the sweat beading there. Another customer began to rattle off an order to her, but she was having trouble focusing on his words. She asked him to repeat himself once more and she sped back into the kitchen to hand it off to the cook, Mrs. Patmore. She was about to head back out onto the floor when the assistant cook, Daisy stopped her. "Anna there's a phone call for you," Daisy said as she held the phone up for her to take.

"Thank you, Daisy," Anna said as she held a hand over the receiver. She returned her attentions to the phone once Daisy was out of ear shot. "Hello," she greeted.

"Anna, it's me," Charlie's voice echoed over the phone. He sounded out of breath and flustered, "I can't watch Aidan tonight, I think I've gotten his flu. I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll be able to pick him up either."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that, Dad. Are you alright?" she asked. Her voice was filled with concern and she was already trying to work out arrangements to have Aidan picked up since her shift wouldn't end until five o'clock.

"I'll be fine. I feel horrible though. I promised to take him to the hobby lobby to pick up some more army men," he said and a cough soon followed.

"Oh Dad, you're not to worry. God only knows he's got more than enough army men. I will try to stop by after work to check in on you," she offered. "I can bring you some of your favorite soup and pie," she suggested in a cheerful tone.

Charlie could almost hear her smiling through the phone and it warmed his heart. He treasured the rare occasions when he could hear the happiness in her voice or a hearty laugh. Aidan seemed to have the gift of making her smile at the drop of a hat, but not Charles, not anymore. "I'd like that. But only if it's no trouble. I wouldn't want you going out of your way for me," he said in a regretful voice. "It's just a small fever and a stomach ache. It should go away in no time."

"I'll be there. You can count on that," she said. "I should get going, I need to finish up my shift."

"Of course, I didn't mean to keep you from your work," he said as he prepared to hang up the phone.

"Dad…I love you."

"I love you too. I'll leave the door unlocked for you," he said.

She hung up the phone and Ms. Hughes gave her a questioning look. "Dad's sick. He won't be able to watch Aidan tonight; I'll need to see if Sybil can keep an eye on him after school. After work I'll pop by Dad's to bring him some food and make sure he doesn't need to go to the doctors."

"Do you think it's that serious?" Ms. Hughes asked.

"I hope not. It sounds like he just got the bug that Aidan had," Anna said.

They both heard a familiar ding of the bell go off, indicating another plate was ready for pick up.

"I'll ask Mrs. Patmore to put a meal together for you," she offered.

"Thank you. I better get back out there before my tables start complaining," Anna said. She reached under the heat lamps to pick up the three plates that were ready to be distributed and pushed her way through the door to attend to her tables.

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock. She had managed to get a hold of Sybil and she agreed to watch Aidan for as long as necessary. She was even kind enough to offer to drop him off later. Anna was grateful for that, it would be hard enough keeping an eye on her father without Aidan running around demanding her attention. Her father was known for being one of the most difficult patients when he was feeling under the weather.

Anna slipped into the freezer for a moment to pull some of the meat out to start defrosting it for the next day. It felt good to stand in there and let the cool air envelop her body; she'd felt like she had been burning up all afternoon. She hadn't even had a chance to call or text John to let him know what was going on. Work had been busy and she'd spent most of her free time trying to arrange for someone to pick up Aidan after finding out Charlie wasn't going to be able to. She retrieved her phone from the pocket of her apron and saw that she had managed to miss a few texts from John and instantly felt horrible for not responding sooner. She scrolled through them.

"**_I hope you know I was only joking earlier. I can't wait to see you tonight._**"

That one made her smile inwardly. She stared at it a little longer before scrolling to the next message.

"**_Are you alright? I haven't heard back from you. You're probably busy with work. I'm sorry I don't mean to be a bother._**"

She shook her head. The poor man had probably been beating himself up all afternoon.

"**_I still haven't heard back from you. I just wanted to let you know I might be running a little late. I got pulled into a meeting with a new client. I shouldn't be more than a half hour behind. I can call you as soon as I'm out._**"

Anna considered his last message. Maybe it would be better to reschedule for another night, but considering she hadn't responded to any of his earlier messages she wondered if he was even still looking forward to tonight. What if he thought she was just trying to get out of it? Was that what she was doing? She was cursing herself now for letting her fears get in the way of what was developing between herself and John. Anna quickly typed out a message explaining what was going on and promised to call him later. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn't get it until he got out of his meeting. Anna exited the freezer and placed the meat on a rack in the refrigerator and felt the day catching up with her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and took a deep breath hoping it was just nerves.

Ms. Hughes came around the corner and saw the condition of the poor girl standing in front of her, "Anna, are you feeling all right? You're as white as a sheet."

She tried to nod her head in a 'yes' motion, hoping she could convince herself that it wasn't as bad as she was feeling. But after working herself as hard as she had been and being on her feet all day she found that she barely had the energy to stand anymore, "Actually Ms. Hughes, I don't feel well at all. I think I may have caught what Aidan had. I can make it through the rest of my shift it's only another half hour."

"You most certainly will not. You will head home this instant and get yourself to bed," Ms. Hughes insisted.

"But John is supposed to meet me here…and I still need to stop by my Dad's house to check in on him," Anna argued. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and held her stomach tightly.

"You call John and let him know what's going on. If he makes it here first I'll fill him in on what happened. I'm sure he'll understand. I can stop by to drop off the food to your father and check in on him," Ms. Hughes suggested.

"You really don't have to."

"I insist."

Anna sighed forlornly, "Alright, I'll go clock out and head home."

"Good girl. I'll call you later to let you know how your father is doing and if you need me to check on you later or watch Aidan just let me know," she said.

"Thank you Ms. Hughes," Anna said as she shrugged her coat on.

The elder woman walked up to her and gave Anna a hug before smoothing out her hair. "It's not a problem. You take care of yourself."

* * *

John sat in the meeting trying to concentrate on what Robert was talking about with Mr. Pamuk, but he knew he had already been sitting in the meeting for more than a half hour. As soon as both parties were engaged looking over the proposal John had outlined and the contract that Matthew had written up John used his left had to move his sleeve back far enough to check his watch. Just as he suspected, he was supposed to have left a half hour ago to meet Anna, he was not off to the greatest start with her. And after she hadn't responded to his earlier text messages he was beginning to worry if she was having second thoughts. He stared at his watch a little longer; the meeting was showing no sign of ending soon. John let out an exhausted sigh as he slid his sleeve back into place. He clicked his pen nervously as he looked out the window in the direction of where the restaurant was. If there was any chance she was still looking forward to seeing him, he hoped she wasn't too disappointed that he was running late.

John heard a tapping and turned his head to his right when he saw Tom Branson pointing to a piece of paper on the table and slid it over. John leaned over to read it, "**_What's got you so preoccupied?_**" He looked up to make sure they weren't attracting any attention from Robert or Kemal and scribbled something down on the paper and slid it back.

Tom pulled the paper closer and read, "**_I'm running late for a date with Anna._**" Tom nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to scrawl another message down before sliding the paper back once more.

John paused for a moment and feigned writing something down that Robert said before looking at what Tom had written out of the corner of his eye. "**_Sybil text me earlier to cancel our date. She's watching Anna's son because Anna's father got sick with the flu. Anna was taken ill too._**" John's eyes widened in response; that must have been why he hadn't heard from her earlier. She had probably tried to call him or text him later in the afternoon, but he'd been stuck in this bloody meeting instead. He couldn't check his phone now. If she was taken ill she must have gone home, rather than wait around for him. He'd have to go there after work to check on her. John looked up at Tom and thanked him with a nod and a smile as he tucked the paper into his writing pad.

* * *

Anna had just gotten home and had gotten into her pajamas. The change of clothing had instantly made her feel more at ease. There was a fresh pot of tea boiling on the kettle and she used what little energy she had left to pick up around the house before Sybil dropped off Aidan. After arriving home safely she telephoned her son's teacher to let her know there was no need for both of their date night's to be ruined. Now that Aidan had already gotten past being sick, she wouldn't have to worry about him catching it again. Anna threw a shawl on over her shoulders to keep herself warm. She debated letting her hair down and combing it out, but decided against it, opting to keep it in a loose braid until bed time. She slid her feet into her slippers to protect her against the cool hard wood floors and grabbed an extra blanket from one of the closets so that she could make herself comfy on the couch.

She hadn't been able to get out to the grocery store earlier in the week. "Looks like we'll be eating cereal for dinner tonight," she said aloud to no one in particular as she rustled through the pantry. She knew Aidan wouldn't mind but it wasn't anything substantial, although if she were honest with herself she wasn't particularly hungry at the moment either.

Just then she heard a knock at the door, followed by a very persistent ringing of the doorbell. She'd know that impatient attitude anywhere. She made her way across the flat, hearing the chatter of the little boy through the door and undid the slide chain on the door. She was immediately greeted with a cheerful face and a "Mummy!" as he launched himself into her. The little boy wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her waist, "Ms. Crawley took me down to the ice cream parlor and the park after school."

Anna looked up at the younger woman with raven hair and kind blue eyes who had doted on her son since day one. She couldn't have asked for a better teacher for her son, always so patient and kind. Even better, was that Aidan loved her just as much as she did. "Well, that certainly was nice of her," Anna said with a smile as she rubbed circles on his back and pressed a kiss into his hair. He was talking a million miles a minute as he recounted every detail of his day to her; Anna could hardly keep up with what he was saying.

"And then she let me ring the door bell!" he reported with a smile.

Anna feigned pain in her ear as she teased him, "Yes, I heard that doorbell from a mile away."

"Mummy, can I show Ms. Crawley my toys?" he asked. She was just about to answer him when Aidan turned his attention to Sybil, "They aren't the new ones my Grandpa promised to get me, but they are still good."

"Why don't we let Ms. Crawley get going and you can show me your toys?" Anna suggested.

"Ok," Aidan replied enthusiastically as he flung his backpack by the door and it fell over with a thud.

He started to run off, but not before Anna stopped him, "Aidan. Shoes."

"Sorry Mummy," Aidan replied as he took a seat on the hardwood floor and began removing his shoes to place in the basket by the door.

"And your backpack goes in the closet little man," she reminded him as she ruffled his hair.

"Yes, Mummy," he said as he chucked the backpack into the closet, and then proceeded to run off towards his bedroom.

Anna rolled her eyes exasperatedly before returning to her conversation with Sybil. "I'm sorry, I hope he wasn't too much of a handful," Anna apologized to Sybil.

"It's fine," Sybil quickly assured her. "Aidan is actually one of my better students; he's just on a bit of a sugar high right now from the ice cream. I'm sure he'll settle down in a few," Sybil said as she hoisted her purse up a little higher on her shoulder. "He's been doing really well with his letters and numbers. He's very advanced for his age. You should be very proud with the wonderful job you are doing," she praised.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that every once in awhile. There are days when I have my doubts," Anna answered back and coughed a little into her sleeve.

"I hope you feel better soon, if you need me to watch him again while you recuperate let me know," Sybil said as she turned to head down the small set of stairs that led from Anna's doorstep.

"Thanks again, Sybil!" Anna called out and waved to her friend.

"Anytime!" Anna shouted back from the car window before driving off.

Aidan came back into the room with a tiny shoe box filled with his most prized collection of toys and picked a spot on the couch to sit beside Anna. He smiled proudly as he lined them up neatly on the table in a specific order before inviting her to join him.

"Well kiddo, looks like it's just me and you tonight," she commented.

"You aren't going out tonight anymore Mummy?"

"No, sweetheart."

"How come?" he asked innocently.

"Mummy wasn't feeling very well and Grandpa got sick too. But we'll both be better in no time my love," she explained and noticed his face had fallen.

"Did you get sick from me?"

Aidan, although a very happy and well adjusted boy, could be very sensitive at times. He was always so intuitive with the feelings of those around him, especially when it came to his mother. His pediatrician had suggested that it may have been caused by excessive stress during her pregnancy. As a result, Anna was always considerate and cautious of the things she said to Aidan; not wanting to cause any further anxiety. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw that he was already coming undone. She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I think so, but it's not your fault. Besides, it just means that now I get to spend time with you watching our favorite movies and working on puzzles or coloring together," she said in the most joyful tone she could muster. "What do you say to having some cereal for dinner?" she asked and a wide grin erupted on his face.

* * *

Across town Elsie Hughes made her way across the tiny yard to Charles's door with a bag full of goodies in tow and held her coat tightly to her as the wind whipped about wildly. She was sure her hair would look a mess by the time she reached the door, but she supposed it didn't matter since Charles wasn't interested in her. Anna had told her earlier the door would be left unlocked but that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep some sense of decorum as she knocked politely on the door.

She heard a voice travelling from inside, "I said I'd leave it unlocked!"

As she walked in she averted her eyes just in case, "I just wanted to be sure she called out!"

"Ms. Hughes," he replied as he quickly covered up using his robe. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and some loose fitting pajama bottoms, the former making it very easy to see the hair that was spread liberally across his chest. "I was expecting Anna," he said.

"Yes, well I guess that means she hasn't gotten a hold of you yet. She is also sick. I sent her home early from the restaurant and told her I'd stop by to make sure you had enough provisions to get you through the night," she stated.

"I'm fine. It's just a minor stomach ache and fever. I don't need you hovering around me," he said dismissively.

"That may be, but I made a promise to Anna and a promise I shall keep," Elsie said as she unwrapped her scarf and hung it on the hook of the coat hanger before removing her coat.

"Well, we both know how well you keep your promises don't we," he shot back in an accusing tone.

Under any other circumstances she would have been furious at him for such an implication and would have given her a piece of her mind. But this time she knew she couldn't argue. She had hurt Charles in the past by trying to keep him safe from the truth. She contemplated just leaving the bag there by the door and leaving, but she knew her love for him would prevent her from doing such a thing. No matter how hard he pushed her away, her feeling for Charles would still remain.

"What have you got there?" Charles asked as he gestured to the bag.

She held up her hand to show him the bag of food she had brought over for him, "I've brought your favorite soup, your favorite pie, and some cold cut sandwiches for when you are feeling up to eating more solid food."

"That's very good of you, but it won't be necessary. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself," he said before letting out a loud cough. He was pounding on his chest with one of his fists in an effort to loosen whatever it was he was trying to cough up. Meanwhile he held up his free hand to keep her at bay so that she wouldn't catch his cold as well. "See, fit as a fiddle," he said in a mocking tone. His hair was a mess and he looked as though he'd been sweating through most of his clothes. He looked pale as a ghost and his the way he stood hunched over made it look as if he'd fall to the floor right now if she wasn't standing in front of him.

"What you need is a nice warm shower to ease any body aches you have and some water or juice. We have to keep you hydrated. If you can do that I'll warm you up some soup and bring you dinner in bed," she said.

"I don't need a baby sitter," he said resolutely.

"I'm well aware of that fact. And I'm not trying to baby you," she countered, "But for heaven's sake will you let me help to care for you." Elsie gave him one of her wicked glares; the kind where her eyes narrowed almost to the point of being closed and her eyebrows bunched together. He was almost certain she was clenching her fist as she held that bag of food. Finally he gave in and headed to the bathroom. She began unpacking the food on the counter and pulled out a pot to reheat the soup when she heard the shower head spring to life.

A few minutes later he called across the flat, "Elsie! I need a towel. Can you please get me one?"

She lowered the heat on the burners to the 'warm' setting and headed back to the other end of the flat. "Grown man my Aunt Fanny," she mumbled under her breath as she opened the hall closet door to find a towel.

As she began to turn the door handle and push in he quickly slammed the door shut, "Excuse me, I'm naked in here!"

"Well cover up for Heaven's sake!" she nearly shouted out of frustration.

"With what? I just asked you for a towel," he shot back.

"Well then it's your own damn fault! You just asked me to come by, how else was I supposed to get the towel in there? Shimmy it under the door?" she argued.

At a loss for words, Charles popped his hand out in the tiny crack between the door and the frame and grabbed the towel from her hands before quickly retracting his arm and the towel. She could hear him muttered some profanities under his breath as she looked to towards the sky and whispered, "Lord give me strength."

* * *

It had taken some convincing, but Elsie finally got Charles to climb into bed and eat some of the food that she and Mrs. Patmore had put together. It seemed his fever was getting worse and he was only becoming more irritable. Nevertheless, she stayed and read to him and would laugh softly to herself as she watched him try to fight off sleep. Occasionally, she would stop and insist that he drink some more water or tea, but when he finally dozed off she went on reading silently to herself. Only the sound of the large grandfather clock in the hallway kept her company as the minutes ticked past. The faint muffled sounds that were carried out by the old wooden radio he had in his room played some of the classics that reminded her of better days.

The house was still as Alice had left it, almost everything still sat in the sample place it was in before she passed. It was so quiet that she became lost in her thoughts and mulled Charles words over earlier; she couldn't help but think how they had arrived at this point in their lives.

She missed her friend dearly as she stared at the picture on Charles's bed side table. Alice had the same eyes and hair as Anna, same dainty frame, and was just a little shorter than Anna stood now. She remembered how Charles had always looked like a giant ambling beside her friend, yet there was something about the height difference between them that she always found so endearing. One look in his eyes and you could tell he was absolutely head over heels in love with her from the beginning. Even as tiny as she was, she wore the pants in the family, for a little while anyways. Originally she had only offered to help Charles out of obligation to Alice; she could never have foreseen that her friendship with Charles would grow into something more. At first it had seemed wrong to act on their feelings; he was suffering from a broken heart and raising the child Alice had left behind. And she was engaged to Joe Burns, a country boy that had come from the same town she had and owned a farm in Scotland. She had become so consumed with helping Charles, working through her own grief, and running a restaurant that as the wedding drew nearer, she had no choice but to return the ring. She realized that her heart lay with someone else. She wrestled with her feelings for months after that, Charles had shown no romantic interest in her and she didn't know that she could consider being with a man that had been married to her best friend.

And then it happened. Suddenly all of the pieces had fallen into place. Charles had not settled with anyone else, Anna was full grown and leaving for university, and she had finally moved past the idea of loving the husband of her deceased friend. When Anna left, Charles was utterly hopeless; it was as if he had lost his way all over again. He began coming to the restaurant more often to find a friendly face and talk to someone while he ate. Over time he would stop in, even when he wasn't hungry. They made mostly small talk, but their eyes and gestured conveyed something more. Anna had been gone at school for nearly three years before they began sharing meals on a regular basis. While their rendezvous were becoming more frequent, their relationship was still moving at a snail's pace, but at least it was heading somewhere.

Then one night when the engine of her car refused to turn over, he had offered to give her a ride back home. Before they knew it one thing had led to another and they found themselves lying in each other's arms in her bed. It had happened so quickly, that neither could recall how it had started. It was a whirlwind of images: lips crashing upon each other for the first times like waves threatening to sweep them away, hands caressing one another frantically in an attempt to make more contact with bare skin, and clothes pooling upon the floor as they fell scandalously into one another's embrace. Their desperate moans became incomprehensible and their whisper of love filled the air. Charles's large, broad chest pressed up exquisitely against her back; his chest hair producing radiant sensations with each movement he made. When the erotic sensations had worn off, neither of them had any regrets; the curves of their bodies like two perfect circles entwined. So many years of ignoring their feelings for one another had led to that moment and it just felt right, like it was always meant to be.

Charles coughed in his sleep and was mumbling something that she couldn't quite make out. She was pulled from her thoughts for a moment as she looked over at him devotedly. Elsie noticed his salt and pepper hair was in shambles and she leaned over to smooth it out. When she did he turned his head further into her palm and sighed contently with his eyes still closed. His breathing had become more ragged since she arrived and every so often would let out a gentle snore. She removed a glob of Vicks VapoRub from a small canister using her index and middle finger and rubbed soothing circles on his chest. Charles nose twitched in response to the overwhelming smell and he stirred for a moment but fell right back to sleep. Elsie stopped to hold his hand for a moment and noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding band anymore. He always wore that band. He wore it for nearly thirty years. When had he stopped wearing it? What could it mean? Was he still in love with her then? Or did he feel like he had betrayed Alice when they had slept with one another?

She noticed he was sweating profusely from his forehead and his cheeks were turning crimson, she ran off to fill a small bowl with water and ice and rung the cloth of the excess water. She lightly patted his head and the side of his neck and he groaned slightly as his eyebrows knit together. "I'm …I'm sorry…" he said. For a moment she had let herself be fooled and thought he was apologizing for her. "Alice, I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."

Elsie sat in silence, still dabbing at his neck waiting to see what else he would say. She was disheartened; perhaps he really did feel that he had wronged Alice in some way. His eyes were still closed; it was possible he was still dreaming. Unless of course he thought she was Alice. He did have a fever after all, he could be delusional. She debated on whether or not she should respond to him, or try to wake him and correct him.

"I did my best…I couldn't protect her," he mumbled.

Elsie shot him a confused look now. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Who?" she surprised herself when she realized she said it aloud.

"Anna," he said clear as day. "I tried, but she won't tell me."

"Won't tell you what?" she asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"She won't tell me what happened," he said before succumbing to sleep again.

Elsie bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes. The silence that filled the room was deafening and was threatening to choke the truth out of her. It broke her heart, what happened to Anna was the beginning of the end for them. She never meant to hurt him that way. By keeping things from him. By lying to him. By avoiding his questions. She remembered it all like it was yesterday.

Even though they had essentially skipped through the first five or so dates before sleeping together, they both felt a comfortable ease with one another. Charles had begun to court her properly after that and they mutually decided when Anna returned from university they would break the news gently. Elsie was certain that there would be no qualms from Anna. The younger girl had been trying to push the two of them together since she was eleven years old. Her mother having passed away nearly five years before and with Elsie being the only mother figure she had ever known, she couldn't understand why her father wouldn't have acted upon asking her out sooner. They would never have a chance to tell Anna about them. When Anna arrived on her doorstep asking Elsie for help. Begging for Elsie to help keep her secret. She had no choice. The one thing she could never tell him, about the person he cared for most in the world, would eventually tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I promise it is worth it. This chapter is the longest thus far. There is very limited Carson and Hughes interactions in this one (my apologies Chelsie fans), but when you read their segment you'll understand why. I couldn't do much else with them in the time frame that had passed between the last chapter and this one. I promise there will be more in the next chapter though. Special thanks to awesomegreentie and spikeybluelacky on tumblr for suggesting some of the answers to John and Anna's questions during the "getting to know you" section. A big thank you again to A-Lady-To-Me for collaborating with me on this. Glad you are all enjoying this still. Please review and a lovely morning/evening where ever you are :)**

**Chapter 7**

The house was nearly silent except for the sounds of water splashing around in the bathroom. Anna poked her head in to check on Aidan as he played with his toys on the side of the tub, "Sweetie, I'm going to grab your pajamas and a towel. Please be careful."

He looked up at her and smiled as he continued humming some song he learned in school. "Mummy, can I have some more bubbles?"

"Not tonight, sweetheart. Mummy is tired and not feeling well. Let's keep it short tonight, okay?" He gave her one of his sad faces, complete with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, but to his credit he didn't complain or put up a fight when she denied him once more. "Finish up your game. I'll be right back," she said.

"Yes, Mummy," he said dejectedly.

Anna felt guilty. He had been so well behaved since he had arrived home, but she just didn't have the energy to entertain the idea of a longer bath. It was moments like these she wished she wasn't a single parent. He deserved to play a little more. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and picked out a set of his pajamas before heading back to the bathroom. "Alright my darling, stand up so Mummy can dry you off and get you ready for bed," she said as she held the towel open for him.

"Bed? Already?" he asked.

"Well not right away," she said with a smile. "But you still need to eat cereal and then maybe we can watch a movie while we go sleep in Mummy's room. How does that sound?"

"Oh boy!" Aidan said as he jumped in place.

He nearly lost his balance and slipped but Anna gripped his arm and pulled him into her embrace. She felt her heart jump into her throat for a moment. "This is why Mummy says you need to be careful in the tub," she warned. "You almost gave Mummy a heart attack," she said under her breath.

"Sorry, Mummy," he apologized as she wrapped him in the towel and dried his hair.

"It's okay," she sighed; her voice was laced with exhaustion. She rubbed at her tired eyes before tickling his belly so he wouldn't feel bad. "I picked out your super hero pajamas. Will those do?" she inquired cheerfully.

Aidan nodded his head in agreement and steadied himself using her arms as a brace while he put his feet into the legs of his pajama bottoms one at a time. "Can I pick out any cereal I want?" Aidan asked.

"I don't see why not," Anna replied as she combed his hair. She began to hang up the towel when the door bell rang out. The sound startled her and she stood frozen in place until she heard Aidan's feet carrying him across the flat.

"Mummy, can I answer the door?" he begged.

"No!" she was quick to call out.

"Please!" he pleaded and she could hear the jiggle of the handle.

"Only Mummy or an adult can answer the door," Anna reminded him as she walked back into the living room. Anna drew the shawl tight around her shoulders and gently guided Aidan to stand behind her as she looked through the peep hole. She stepped back for a moment, her hands still planted on the door as she held her breath. "_It couldn't be_," she said to herself.

Aidan tugged on the pant leg of her pajamas as he stood with one arm wrapped around her thigh, "Who is it, Mummy?"

"It's…um…" she slid the chain lock over and opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted her with a heartwarming smile. .

"It's Mr. Bates!" Aidan said with a perplexed look upon his face.

John looked down at the little boy and offered him a broad grin, "Hi, Aidan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all better now," he answered back proudly without missing a beat.

"That's great," John said before searching for Anna's eyes again. "And how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've had better days," she replied with a sniffle.

John could tell by the bewildered look on her face that she hadn't been expecting this. Even with a cold she looked more striking than he had ever imagined. Her nose was tinged pink, her cheeks looked flush, her hair was tied back in a loose braid, and her eyes looked glazed over. Yet somehow, when she managed to give him a smirk she looked exceptionally beautiful. She went to open the door a little further and her shawl fell off her shoulder revealing her neck and collar bone. John caught sight of it before she pulled it tight against her and felt a warmth come over his chest as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He cleared his throat and tried not to stare too hard.

"You shouldn't have come. You'll catch yourself a cold," she said concernedly.

He was taken aback; even as she was trying to take care of herself and Aidan she was worried about his well being. "I don't care," he argued in a soft voice. Her silence troubled him as he stood on her doorstep. "I'll leave if you want me too. I just…I had to be sure you were okay," he said. Her features softened at the sound of his words. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. His waited nervously for her response, hoping and praying she wouldn't say 'yes'.

She shook her head back and forth and whispered, "No."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "I came bearing gifts," John offered as he held up the bags packed with takeout boxes.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble," she responded.

"I know I didn't have to, but we were supposed to eat tonight. I'm sure you weren't up for cooking tonight," he presumed. "Did he eat?" John asked as he gestured towards Aidan.

Anna began to answer but was interrupted by Aidan. "Mummy said I could have cereal tonight," he answered proudly as his little belly protruded out.

"Oh, well you don't have to eat this. But Mrs. Patmore told me you loved her homemade macaroni and cheese," he offered with a raised eyebrow.

For the first time in the conversation Aidan broke free from his place beside his mother. His face erupted into a smile and he looked back at Anna for approval.

Anna gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and looked back at John before asking, "You went to the restaurant?"

"Mhmm," he replied with a nod of the head. "I was supposed to meet you there anyway. I figured if I called ahead someone at the restaurant might know what your favorite food was. Ms. Hughes was still there and she placed the order for me before she left to check on your father."

"Oh," she replied.

For a moment she seemed like she was far off somewhere. "So…can I come in?"

"Of course. Enter at your own risk though," Anna said as she stepped aside.

John made his way to the kitchen to set the bags down and Aidan skipped off behind him as Anna shut the door. When she turned around to follow his movement she watched the way his backside moved with ease and felt dizzy, but for the first time today it wasn't from the flu. "Can…can I help you with anything?" Anna asked as she headed toward the kitchen.

"I don't think so," she heard him say from the other room. There was a sound of kitchen cupboards opening and closing and a shuffling of silverware that made her consider repeating her offer. Then he popped his head out of the kitchen pass through and said, "You just sit yourself down on the couch and I'll set Aidan up with some food."

"Oh, no I can't let you…" she began to argue.

John held his hand up to stop her from speaking. "Anna. Please, let me help," he gently instructed.

Anna stopped in front of the couch and fidgeted with her hands nervously, fighting the urge to go into the kitchen and help him. She finally sat on the couch with a huff and felt her muscles begin to go limp as she folded her legs beneath her and spread a throw blanket over her lap. Anna waited there in silence for awhile; she could hear the soft murmur of Aidan talking to John. He was probably chatting the poor man's ear off. She knew that when Aidan got into one of his talkative moods it was hard to get him to stop. Then she saw John emerge with Aidan walking behind him and placed a bowl of the macaroni and cheese down for him on the table. He didn't seem to be flustered with Aidan or short with him. In fact, he seemed to be getting on with her son rather well. John offered to help Aidan up onto the booster chair, but much like he had before, Aidan insisted he could do it on his own. Anna smiled to herself as she watched the small give and take between the two.

"And what would you like to drink?" John asked as he leaned over on the back of Aidan's chair.

"Can I have some chocolate milk in a big boy cup?"

"I'm not so sure a big boy cup is a good idea tonight," Anna chimed in. She knew Aidan was getting better with drinking from a cup without a lid, but there were times where he was clumsy or would get side tracked and knock the glass over. She didn't want John to have to deal with that if he had an accident.

"Please," he replied back as he looked up at John.

"I don't see why not. He is a big boy after all, no reason he shouldn't use a big boy cup," John relented but still waited for Anna's approval.

Anna nodded her head in response and John left to fetch a cup and some milk from the kitchen. Once out of ear shot Anna warned the boy in a low voice, "Aidan, please be careful not to spill."

"I won't Mummy," Aidan replied back as he dug into his bowl of food.

Anna watched him as John set a glass of chocolate milk down in front of the boy. "Someone certainly has a big appetite today," she commented.

"Well, I hope you don't mind. But someone else promised if he ate it all he could get some of the pudding that Mrs. Patmore packed for him," John said with a smile.

"Maybe just a small serving then. He already had ice cream while he was out with Sybil today," she added as she leaned on the arm of the couch and propped her head up on her elbow.

"Sorry," John apologized.

"It's fine. You didn't know," she said.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"Something with bubbles to help my stomach would be nice. I think we still have some Sprite in the refrigerator," she suggested.

John took his time in the kitchen and when he reemerged he was balancing a hot bowl of soup on a tray with a glass of Sprite and a tiny vase with a flower in it.

Anna was dumbstruck as she stared at him with the tray. "What's all this?"

"Go on. Take it," John answered as he pushed the tray toward her. Anna sat up on the couch with her back resting against the arm and John gently placed the tray on her lap. "I have it on good authority that this is your favorite and that it is known to cure whatever ails you," John said as he handed her a napkin.

"And the flower?" she asked.

"I had planned on getting flowers for you tonight before I found out you were sick. The rest are in a larger vase in the kitchen, but I thought you deserved to have something to brighten your evening," he added with a boyish grin.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him; the gesture was so unexpected and touching. His words so sincere, had struck a chord in her heart. The way he was dressed was very much like the night he had stayed after the ball. He was still wearing a dress shirt, light blue that contrasted nicely against his skin. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see the hair that covered the back of his arms; arms that clearly were not unfamiliar with a hard days work. The same could be said of his large hands that trumped hers in comparison. He wore a pair of black dress trousers and they fit him a little more loosely than his suit from the charity ball had. It made it so that whenever he took a step she could just barely make out the outline of his frame as the trousers skimmed the side of his legs.

He brought her back from her thoughts when he said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to eat too," John joked as he headed back towards the kitchen. "Don't wait up for me, you go ahead and get started on your soup."

Anna plunged her spoon into the bowl of soup and was just about to swallow a bite when she heard her phone go off. She stopped to answer it. "Hello," she greeted in a tired voice.

"Hey, Anna banana," a warm voice rang out on the phone.

"Gwen. It's so good to hear your voice. How was the teacher's conference?" Anna asked as she attempted to clear her throat.

"I just got back and received all your messages. The mobile reception at that hotel was shoddy as hell. How are you? How's Danno doing? Do you need me to stop by and bring you some food or take him off your hands for the night?" she offered.

Anna chanced a glance over her shoulder and used the kitchen pass through to see John milling about in her kitchen. She turned back to the tray and brought the small daisy in the vase to her nose for a smell. The smile that blossomed there nearly split her face in two. With stars in her eyes she replied back, "I don't think so." Anna spun the stem of the flower back and forth between her fingers mindlessly as she said, "Thank you Gwen, but I'm very well taken care of." She had a hint of an impish smile on her face as she said it and quickly hung up before John could return from the kitchen.

Remembering that Elsie had offered to come by as well, she quickly shot a text over to her to inform her that John had arrived to help take care of her. Almost as quickly as she had typed the last letter of the text she heard the swinging door of the kitchen open. John came back with a plate of food for himself and prepared to join her, but not before stopping to check that Aidan was alright. Aidan sat there playing with his toys on the table stopping every so often to take a bite. John turned on his heel and asked Aidan, "Would it be okay with you if I joined your Mummy out in the living room so she isn't lonely?"

Aidan looked like he was mulling it over before agreeing to John's request, "Can I show you my toys later?"

"Uhhhh, sure," John replied as he began setting his drink and food down. He took a seat at the small coffee table, sitting across from Anna on the rug with his ankles crossed as he let his back lean against the base of the couch.

Anna observed what John was about to consume, "Are you eating macaroni and cheese too?"

John had just swallowed a mouthful and wiped his mouth with his napkin before smiling at her and setting the fork down with a clatter against the bowl. "Mhmm," John replied in a sing-song tone as he supported his head using his free hand and began picking at the pasta in his bowl.

Anna was admiring the view of his forearms and took notice of the tiny notch in his cheek as he chewed his next bite. "Now I feel horrible. We were supposed to go out and you should have had a proper meal tonight," she said.

"For the record I prefer a night in over a night out. It feels more personal without the waiters coming around every few seconds to ask if there is anything else they can get you. What's worse is when they show up to ask you these things as your mouth is full," he noted and she smirked in response. "And this is a proper meal. I actually like macaroni and cheese. I think it's a single mom staple," he joked and checked to make sure Anna wasn't offended. Her eyes met his and there was a moment of understanding between the two of them. John went back to eating another bite and swallowed before revealing, "My mum used to make a very similar version for me before she left to work the night shift."

"So you spent most nights alone?"

"Yes, but my mum preferred to be there in the morning to see me off to school. She slept while I was at school and helped me with homework and served dinner before she left. She had one of the neighbors come check in on me during the night while she was out. It wasn't ideal, but I don't regret my childhood for one moment. She did the best she could with what she had and at the end of the day I felt loved and supported," he mused before sipping on his water.

John was about to say something more when Aidan interrupted their conversation, "Mummy, I'm done!"

Anna craned her neck so that she could see Aidan, "Did you finish all your food?"

The boy was quiet for a moment before he answered back, "Well…almost all of it."

"Let me see," Anna requested and he held up his bowl in response. "Three more bites," she responded.

"Two more," Aidan bargained as he held up his fingers.

John had to use his napkin to hide his smile and muffle his laughter.

"Three more," Anna stood firm.

"Okay," he said with a defeated sigh as he quickly scooped two more spoonfuls into his mouth.

Anna turned back to look at John, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Um…I can't remember. He's quite the little negotiator though," John quipped.

"I think you mean handful," Anna said before dipping the spoon into the bowl once more and swallowing a spoonful of soup and chewing on one of the saltine crackers that lined the bowl.

"He's not so bad," John commented. Aidan began to rise from the chair after triumphantly proclaiming he had finished the three bites. Shortly after finishing his sentence there was a small crash and both of them turned to look in Aidan's direction to see the table covered in milk.

"Sorry, Mummy. It was an accident," Aidan quickly said.

"Oh no, I'll get that," Anna said as she began to move her tray to rise from the couch.

"I can manage. You rest," John insisted and gestured with his hands for her to lie back down. "It's only a bit of spilled milk," John said as he began to rise from his position on the floor. "I suppose I will have to get used to this sort of thing happening, eh?"

Anna felt guilty that John had to pick up after Aidan, but at the same time he wasn't complaining and he didn't seem upset. The offer reassured her that he was capable of being there not only for her, but for Aidan as well.

"Have an accident there, did you partner?" John asked as he picked Aidan up from the chair and gently placed him on the floor, clear of the milk that was beginning to run off the table. Aidan's eyes were filled with tears and he clammed up as he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. John placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and put his mind at ease as he spoke, "Hey, hey. It's okay. I spill stuff too. Maybe we stick to cups with caps in the living room," John suggested and Aidan solemnly nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go join your Mummy on the couch and start pulling out those toys you wanted to show me?" John winked at Aidan as he ruffled his blonde hair.

Aidan stared at Anna before looking back at John and smiled. In a low voice he managed to say, "Okay."

John grabbed a dishcloth from the kitchen and began wiping up the mess and as he did Anna felt herself falling more in love with him. He had shown patience and understanding with her son; qualities she was certain he was capable of possessing, but it had taken her by surprise that he was willing to demonstrate them with Aidan. When Aidan came to join her on the couch and found security in the warm embrace of his mother's arms, Anna couldn't help but wonder how Henry might have reacted to such a mishap. Would it have rolled off of his shoulders like it had with John? Maybe he would he would have shown him more mercy because Aidan was his own child? Or would he have been as unpredictable with Aidan as he had been with her? She shook the thought from her head while she smoothed the little boy's hair and reminded him to thank John for cleaning up after him.

As John moved his hand in figure eights upon the wooden floor to scrub up the last bit of milk he heard a small voice say, "Thank you." John turned back to look at Anna and Aidan, the mirror image of one another; he couldn't help but feel some sort of tug at his heart, something that told him this is where he belonged.

"You're welcome," he replied. When he came back to join them he put a movie on for Aidan and cut Anna off before she could argue, "It's not an imposition." John took his seat on the floor once more and noticed that Aidan chose to sit closer to him as the movie began, he smiled down at the little boy and the Aidan returned the sentiment.

"Not quite how you pictured this evening going was it?" Anna asked as she took another sip from her soup.

"No," John replied as he looked down at Aidan who was enraptured with the movie, Cars. Anna got quiet and stared at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. "It's better. Much better than I thought," he replied.

Anna responded with a look of overwhelming relief and a smile that slowly spread across her face as the words registered and floated around in her mind. "But, we've barely had a chance to speak," she pointed out.

John grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and placed it behind his head to make himself more comfortable. "I didn't think you'd want to interact too much since you need your rest, but now that you mention it…what would you like to talk about?"

"You know…the things that most people talk about on first dates," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Which are?" he replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's been so long since I've been on one," she hated to admit.

"Well, I haven't faired much better than you," he replied back with a playful scoff.

"Very well then. When was your last first date?"

"Boy you don't waste any time. Just dive right into the deep end, do you?" he teased. Anna blushed as she nodded in agreement. John took a deep breath, hoping that she would be understanding and allow him to explain. But he understood better than most that she needed honesty because she had to guard her heart as well as Aidan's. "Nearly twenty years ago with my ex-wife," he confessed in a voice filled with regret.

"Oh." So many questions were already running through her mind, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She had been on the other end of that stick before. Five years on and it hadn't gotten any easier when people would ask or assume about her situation with Aidan.

John wasn't sure the stillness that had settled among them was a blessing or not. Anna didn't seem to be dismissing it, but he could tell she was hung up on the admission. "We met shortly after I joined the Army. I was a reckless youth and Vera didn't seem to mind my rebellious side. That should have been my first clue that we were a horrible match. She also had a bit of a temper like me." Anna felt that nagging fear that had plagued her for years come back for a moment, but it went unrecognized by John. "The only thing that seemed to calm her was a drink, but sometimes that was the thing that set her off. She actually took to throwing a thing or two at me and eventually I had to walk away from the situation. Unlike her I could never hit someone I love, no matter how they mistreated me."

"Oh my gosh! Did you tell anyone?" Anna asked as she sat up attentively.

"No. I didn't think anyone would believe me. I mean I'm a big guy and I was a soldier at the time. The police by the base would have laughed me right out of the station," he reasoned.

"In all actuality we would have made better drinking buddies or friends with benefits," he divulged.

"What's friends with bedfits?" Aidan turned and asked.

In all honesty, John had forgotten that Aidan was even in the room. He realized he would have to be more careful with the things he said around the child. "Ummm…" John replied with a blank expression.

"Can I have one?" Aidan questioned.

"No sweetie," Anna replied as she fought back a wicked grin.

"Why not?" he argued. "Mr. Bates had one."

"It's something only adults have," John answered. Somehow that seemed to satisfy Aidan and he went back to watching his movie. "I guess we should stick to less provoking topics until the little one is out of ear shot then," John said to Anna.

"I quite agree. How about favorite color then?" she asked.

"Hunter green."

"That's specific," she noted.

"And yours?"

"Periwinkle."

"Is that really your favorite color?" he queried.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," he said with a smile. "Alright then," he rubbed his hands together maniacally like he had a real challenging question, "describe your perfect day."

Anna had to think about her response for a moment. She was so used to doing things for Aidan she hadn't given much thought to what she would do if she had a whole day to herself. On the rare occasion she had free time, she used the opportunity to try and catch up on chores around the house.

John eagerly awaited her answer and was entranced by the way she took a strand of hair and twirled it around her index finger as she took her time thinking.

"Just once I'd like to sleep in until I woke up naturally," she said.

"That's it? You'd sleep all day?" he asked.

"Hold on. There's more…I'd probably take the time to make a big breakfast for myself and Aidan. Afterwards we'd spend the day in the park or the zoo and probably take the train there, because he loves riding the tube. Head over to my Dad's to make dinner for all of us; we try to do that at least once a week. Then finish the day off snuggled in my bed watching something with Aidan; preferably something I haven't been forced to watch on repeat," she joked. When she began to laugh she coughed a bit and John leaned forward giving her a concerned look. She waved him off and insisted it was nothing.

He sat back feeling uneasy and guilty for keeping her talking when she clearly wasn't feeling well. As he reviewed her answer in his head he couldn't help but notice that the only thing she had wanted to do for herself was sleep in a little longer. Everything else still revolved around Aidan and her father. It touched him so and reminded him that he should really take advantage of spending some time with his own mother whenever he could.

"And for the man of mystery?" Anna prodded as she sipped on some of her Sprite.

"I'd probably spend the day by the sea, not doing anything particular really. I've just always loved the atmosphere whether I was sitting on the sand or out in the water. I might even take my mother along because she never goes anywhere these days. She's always cooped up in my old childhood home. I think I'd curl up with a good book under a tree or somewhere shady because my Irish complexion attracts sunburns like no other," he said and they both shared a laugh. "Although, I could read anywhere really. Then I think I'd take Robert up on his invitation to have dinner with him and Cora and probably catch a football match before heading off to bed," he concluded. "I'm not a terribly exciting fellow. Some might even call it boring," he added in a self deprecating tone.

"It sounds lovely to me," she said cheerfully. "Sometimes, it's the little things…the simple things that you come to appreciate the most. At least, that's how I feel about it," Anna said as she glanced over at Aidan.

She looked like she was far off somewhere, lost in her thoughts. She didn't look upset or particularly happy, she just looked content and at ease; more so than he had ever seen her. He suspected that she was thinking of Aidan. John noticed that whenever she talked about him her voice took on this whole other tone that she reserved just for her son. It was a voice filled with warmth, pride, and love. As if all of her life's goals were accomplished just by having him there and watching him thrive. It reminded him of his own mother and how no matter how many times he had screwed up his own life, no matter how many headaches he had caused for her, she loved him unconditionally and spoke of him like he was the Alpha and Omega.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied back. Although there hadn't been many opportunities for them to have shared conversations, it was times like these that worried him the most. Those moments of truth when Anna's moral character really showed through and he was reminded that she was too good for him. He knew the he had made a lot of improvements in his life, but he also knew he wasn't always a stand up guy. But boy how she made him want to fight harder than ever to be the champion of her heart.

"John? What were you thinking of just now?" she asked.

"Nothing important," he said with a shrug. "How about favorite movie?" he asked.

"That's easy. Sleepless in Seattle. You?"

"I can't tell you that," he said as he avoided her gaze.

"What? Why not? I told you mine," she said.

"Because it's so cliché," he said.

"Well I haven't watched any movies that didn't involve animation since before Aidan was born. I might not even know what you are talking about," she said.

"Alright, alright, it's Field of Dreams," he said.

"But that's a baseball movie," she said.

"Are we not allowed to list baseball movies?"

"I'm just surprised that's what you chose. I expected something like Dead Poets Society or The Bone Collector," she stated.

"It's a movie about the relationship between a father and son and a guy that's trying to keep it all together for his family," he reasoned. "And before you ask, yes I've cried before while watching it…on more than one occasion," he admitted sheepishly. "Go ahead you can start laughing."

"I don't think that's funny. I think it's sweet," she said sincerely. "Alright, my turn now," she made a face like she was deep in concentration. As if some simple answer to a question could possibly reveal everything she ever wanted to know about his past and personality. "Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"That's easy. I'm a man of simple pleasures. Vanilla," he said with a sly grin.

He was about to ask Anna the same question in return when Aidan interrupted them. "I like Cookies and Cream!" he volunteered.

"Really? You don't say? I wonder what could possibly make you like Cookies and Cream," John said playfully as he went to tickle the little boy around his waist. "It couldn't be the cookies, could it?" John teased.

"Yes!" he squealed in between laughs.

John hoisted him above his head for a moment, still tickling him under his arms before setting him back down in front of him. "And the lady? Wait, wait…let me guess. Rocky Road."

"Nope. Brownie with Fudge Ripple."

"What? You can't pick two desserts it's cheating," he argued.

"Cheating? Well I never," she replied indignantly. "I can't help it that I know what I want."

"Sorry, but I'm going to need a ruling from Aidan on this one. Can you pick two desserts, Aidan?" John asked.

"Nuh-uh," Aidan said as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Well, it doesn't matter I usually get to eat my choice and whatever Aidan doesn't finish anyway," she retorted.

"Fair enough," he immediately gave in. If this is how it would always be with them, he was quickly learning it would be hard to deny her anything.

"How about first kiss?" she chimed in.

"That's not fair, you got to pick the last question," he pointed out.

"Afraid of answering the question, Mr. Bates?" she teased.

He loved the way each syllable of his name rolled off of her tongue so effortlessly and yet sounded so pleasing to his ears; one would have thought he had never heard his own name before. And it had never sounded more beautiful than when it hung on the lips of such a gorgeous creature. John's head was spinning and he almost forgot what she had just asked him. "No, not afraid. Just not quite sure how to answer the question. Are you wanting the age of my first kiss, the name of the person, or the circumstances?"

"All of the above I guess, if you are offering," she answered back.

"I've got nothing to hide," John said as he squint his eyes in mock concentration, pretending to think back. "I was ten; the lady in question was a Miss Susan Flannery. Her mother was a baby sitter of mine and she left us alone one afternoon while she went out to grab some groceries."

"Ten! Oh my goodness, you were just a child!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and quite the ladies man back then too," he chortled.

"I guess," she said in amazement as she tried to picture a younger version of John taking advantage of the fact that his baby sitter had just left him unattended with a young girl that he was interested in.

"I mean, I was only ten so I doubt the kiss was anything to brag about to her friends. But, it was quite the accomplishment for myself," he gloated playfully. "Go on then. I shared my story," John urged with a wave of his hand.

"Jonathan Pinkerton. I was _sixteen_," she emphasized with an air of superiority.

"Hold on! Pinkerton? That can't possibly be a real name," he jested.

"It was Jonathan Pinkerton and we used to walk home together, everyday from school and he kissed me while we were huddled under my umbrella in the rain," she defended with a smile.

"How romantic," John commented sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. He winked at her afterwards to ensure her it was all in good fun. "Alright, moving away from the topic of old flames. Ideal man?" he asked.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" she replied.

"I don't think so. I have to know how high you set the bar so I can make sure I not only reach it but clear it," John said flirtatiously.

"Am I limited to how many characteristics I can list?"

"Top five," John answered quickly.

"Okay then. Kind, loyal, smart, funny, and a good listener," Anna said as she stifled a yawn and snuggled up into a ball on the couch.

"I'm surprised you didn't say handsome," he joked.

"Well, it's a good thing you already fit the bill in that department," Anna replied as she gained more confidence. The level of comfort was increasing with every answer and the temptation to go into more risqué territory was slowly growing; well, as far as it could go with a four year old present.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he said cheekily before taking a swig of his drink. "I suppose you'll be asking me the same?" he replied.

"Mmmhhmmm," she said with a slow nod as her eyes began to grow heavy.

"Well, my ideal man…" he joked and waited for her to laugh to make sure she wasn't falling asleep.

"Wait, what?" she chuckled through her words.

"Just checking," he said with a snigger. This time Anna placed a hand under her head for support as she listened intently and leaned on her elbow. "My ideal woman would have to be: supportive, independent, friendly, faithful, and nurturing," he said without hesitation.

"I'm surprised beautiful wasn't on that list," she said mockingly.

"Well, that's because beautiful doesn't begin to describe you," he said with a half smile.

Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat as she was overcome with emotion. She probably should have seen it coming but it was a pleasant surprise. She smiled to herself as she imagined the picture of domesticity this must have created to an outsider. They were all so relaxed with one another, they had slipped seamlessly into a routine that had never been rehearsed and it left her heart feeling fulfilled in a way she couldn't explain. It also made her yearn for more and she wished she didn't have to fight off the urge to fall asleep at that moment.

A moment of silence settled between them, the only sound was coming from the television set as Aidan continued to watch his movie. John finally broke the silence when he offered to get up and go wash the dishes before the food stuck to the plates. Anna looked over at Aidan who seemed to be in his own little world and she breathed a sigh of relief. This was going better than she had planned and Aidan seemed to be taking to John very well. She watched the movie as she waited for John to return. He came back once more to grab her tray but left the small vase and flower on the coffee table for her.

* * *

John made sure to clean up anything he had taken out and wiped down the counters the way his mother had taught him. He emptied the trash can to help Anna and placed the leftovers in the refrigerator in case they got hungry later. When he returned to the living room he asked, "So I was thinking, maybe when you are feeling better we could try going somewhere all together. The three of us. What do you think about…Anna?" He turned his head ever so slightly to confirm it and quickly realized she had fallen asleep in his absence. She looked so unbelievably peaceful with a hint of smile traced across her lips.

Aidan turned around to see what had caused John to stop talking and observed Anna. He turned back to look at John and raised his index finger to his lips and said, "Shhhh, Mummy is very sleepy."

"Oh," John played along as if he hadn't a clue that she was tired. Although she looked rather comfortable, he was sure her neck would be screaming out in protest tomorrow if she slept on it like that any longer. John whispered to Aidan, "Can you show me which one is your Mummy's room?"

Aidan nodded his head in agreement and then got up to point down the hallway to the correct door.

John slid his hands under her with ease as he gently picked her up and carried her the short distance down the hallway to place her in her bed. She didn't weigh much and he did everything he could not to laugh when a loud snore escaped from her mouth and she unconsciously clutched his shirt. He used his foot to push the door open and squint his eyes to make out the edges of the furniture so as to avoid throwing on a light. The room wasn't lavish, but it was certainly inviting and comfortable. He placed her on top of the comforter and used the quilt at the end of the bed to drape over her body. John smoothed the blanket over her and let his hand linger over her forehead as he moved a stray strand of hair from her eyes. He was about to make his way back to the living room but there was something more he wanted to do, something he knew he had to do.

He almost felt guilty for wanting to take advantage of the opportunity when she was at her most vulnerable; when she wouldn't be able to accept or deny him. John could almost feel his ears burning red at just the thought of committing such an act, but he knew that if he never got the chance to kiss her at least he would always have this. John checked to see if Aidan had followed him and was waiting by the doorway. The coast was clear. He rubbed her forehead tenderly with the pad of his thumb before placing a chaste kiss there. When he pulled away her natural scent of soap and tea filled his senses and left him feeling enthralled. He felt like his heart was falling and climbing all at the same time and fought the urge to kiss her more passionately. But he remembered that they had agreed to take things slow. This would have to sate him for now.

He exited the bedroom just as quietly as he had entered it and left the door cracked so that he could keep an ear open for her. John took a seat on the couch before patting the cushion next to him for Aidan to take up residence. "So…what time does your Mummy normally make you go to bed?"

"I don't know," Aidan replied. "I go to bed when Mummy does," Aidan added as he burrowed against John's side but continued to play with his toys along the cushion of the couch.

John glanced at his watch. It was only 8 o'clock. He supposed there was no harm in letting the lad finish up his movie. Once he fell asleep John could put him in his bed and then head on home for the evening. How late could he possibly stay up?

"Mr. Bates?" Aidan asked in a sweet voice.

"Hmmm," John replied as he tried to get into the movie.

"You have hairy arms," Aidan pointed out as he leaned over and ran his hand up his right arm..

"Thanks," John replied bemusedly as he took another drink from his glass.

"Will I have hair on my arms when I grow up?" Aidan asked.

"Most likely," John replied, hoping it was the answer that Aidan wanted to hear. "You'll get some on your chest, face, and under your arms too," he looked down at the boy to gage his response and saw the uneasy look that had fixed itself on Aidan's face. "It means you're a man…like me," John added.

That last sentence seemed to seal the deal for Aidan. "Cool!" Aidan remarked.

"Cool, indeed!" John said with a hearty laugh. As John went to take another pull from his glass he couldn't help but notice that Aidan had grabbed his cup and was holding it the same way he was as he drank from it. Maybe he wouldn't be as horrible at this as he initially thought he would.

* * *

Elsie slowly turned the page of her book and tried to make sense of the words but they all seemed to be blending together. She finally slammed the book shut and released a huff in defeat. She wished it didn't have to be this way. It shouldn't have been this way. Not only for herself and Charles, but for Anna and Aidan too. She knew the little boy would never be the wiser until his mother chose the time to reveal such a secret, but it didn't make her feel any less horrible that he would grow up never knowing his father. Sure Anna was doing a fine job and he had Charles as a male role model. "_It could have been worse_," she reminded herself. If Anna hadn't had the courage to leave that pathetic excuse of a man, Aidan would have grown up in the midst of all that. And rather than love him with her whole heart, Anna might have seen him as a burden. She wished she could explain all that to Charles; she knew he would have seen sense in the matter. Elsie also knew the cost of revealing such a thing to him. She would have lost Anna's trust. God only knows what would have become of her vengeful father when he found out the scars she had to bear from her time with Henry.

Almost on cue, Charles snored so loudly it made her nearly jump out of her chair. She looked down and noticed Jasper had stirred in his sleep but was still keeping vigil by his master's bed side. Elsie tried to avoid stepping on the pooch as she leaned forward to feel Charles's forehead. His temperature had dropped significantly from earlier; he was still warm, but his cheeks appeared to have lost their pinkish hue while he slept. When she went to pull away this time Charles caught her hand in his own and startled her. "Elsie?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Charles's eyes were still filled with sleep and he looked disoriented as he felt around his waist to make sure he was decent.

"You don't have to worry about that. Nothing I haven't seen already," she commented with a wry smile.

"Did you…um…" he cleared his throat as he let the words trail off.

"Dress you?" she asked. And he shook his head in response. "No. You did that yourself before you fell asleep," she stated.

He looked over at his nightstand and saw a photo of Anna and Aidan and was reminded of the conversation earlier that night. "And Anna? How is she?"

"I imagine she is doing well," Elsie answered as she eased herself back into the chair. "She never called for me to come by and follow up with her."

"Well, for all you know she never even made it home," he said grumpily.

"She made it home just fine. Anna text me about an hour after that to let me know Mr. Bates stopped by with dinner for her and Aidan. Apparently he was very adamant about keeping to their date arrangement," Elsie reported.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure I feel to keen about this Mr. Bates," Carson admitted aloud.

"Oh, he's a good egg. Leave him be," Elsie chided him as she went to hand him a glass of water.

"How do you know he's a good egg?" Carson interrogated her, though this time there was a somewhat playful tone to it.

"Well for starters he cares enough about your grandson to stick around. He was willing to take her soup across town when she had the flu. He even asked what kind of food Aidan liked," she began to list.

"You drove across town with soup for me," he pointed out.

"Then I guess that means I fancy you," she said with a smile and his lips turned into a hard line as he tried to keep a straight face. When he failed to make an argument she went back to the topic at hand. "I haven't seen Anna this happy about a man in years. And if you need anymore reasons than that you are just going to have to trust me," she answered sounding exhausted.

"The last time I trusted you, Anna didn't come home for two weeks and we found out about Aidan two months later," he reminded her in a harsh tone.

"And I have apologized for that. How many times do I have to repeat it?" she asked with tears in her eyes. His silence was answer enough. He was clearly never going to let this go. He crossed his arms, one over the other, in silent protest as he stared in the opposite direction. She composed herself again and added in a sure and strong voice, "As I told you before and I'll keep telling you, it wasn't my secret to tell."

They sat there ensconced in darkness and silence. The only sound in the room was the occasional whimpers from Jasper as he attempted to chase after something in his sleep; his leg twitching slightly across the rug and his nose working over time while his eyes remained closed. Elsie contemplated leaving then. Had it been any other man she wouldn't have put up with it, wouldn't have given him as many chances as she had to make things right. But, she could never turn her back on Charles. Not with all the shared history and memories. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had hoped that with time, this secret would become nothing more than a small blemish on their otherwise happy past, but instead it had only threatened to push them further and further apart with every passing day. Elsie was about to rise from the chair to go boil a fresh kettle of tea when Charles voice stopped her. "Is she?" was all he could ask.

Elsie was confused by the question and quite frankly, she hadn't expected him to talk with her. "Is she what?" she asked.

"Is she finally happy? I mean really happy," he asked softly. His hopeful eyes seemed to be looking for the answer on the horizon outside of his bedroom window. "I can't seem to remember the last time she gave me a genuine smile and I often wonder if I'll see some hint of that same little girl I helped raise."

Even though he refused to look her directly in the eye she could tell now that his eyes were threatening to spill over with tears. "I think she's found someone who can make her happy in a way that you and I never could," she answered resolutely. "And I do believe that she will smile like that again."

"Well, that's something to be thankful for I suppose," he said solemnly. After another couple minutes of quiet he rolled over in bed with his back facing toward her.

* * *

Anna hadn't slept that well in years. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she tried to remember how she ended up in her room. She couldn't even recall tucking Aidan into bed. Her eyes shifted over to look at the clock and saw that it was going on midnight. A low light peered in through the crack of the door and she thought she heard the faint sound of the television droning on. She almost went back to sleep until it dawned on her that Aidan usually came running into her bedroom when he couldn't sleep. She wasn't even sure if she had set the alarm and felt her heart tighten in her chest as she began to panic.

She practically tumbled out of bed, completely forgetting how sick she had felt earlier only to realize that her bearings were a little off as she made her way to the door. Anna walked over to Aidan's door and pushed it open and saw that his bed was still empty and made from the morning before. "_Oh dear, God! Please let him be on the couch_," she thought to herself. A thousand different horrific scenarios were running through her head as she tried to calm herself and think clearly. When she made her way around the corner in the hallway she was frozen in place as she took in the sight before her. The soft glow of the television still illuminated the room as the DVD menu continued on a loop. There was a pair of gentle snores calling out in unison, one slightly louder than the other. Aidan had fallen asleep against John's side with Mr. Bear in his hand and a small blanket tucked around his legs. John's head hung back perilously over the head rest of the couch and had his arm wrapped protectively around Aidan.

Anna considered leaving them there like that. They both looked so comfortable sidled up next to one another. A thought crossed her mind and she pondered if this is what it would be like in the future? Would there be more adorable moments like this between the three of them? As happy as she was that the night had managed to go swimmingly, she knew she had to set an example and that she couldn't run the risk of thoroughly confusing Aidan in the morning. Not to mention, John would have a horrible crick in his neck if she didn't act now. Before she woke him, she stared at him a little longer and recalled how he had been her knight in shining armor that night: bringing her food and flowers, helping out with Aidan, washing the dishes, carrying her to bed. She thought her heart might burst if it weren't encased within her chest. She didn't know what she had ever done in her life to deserve such a man, but she was certain it had been worth it.

Anna reluctantly took a step forward and lightly shook his shoulder and whispered, "John." He motioned in his sleep like he was trying to say something, but refused to wake. "John, wake up," she said quietly, being mindful of Aidan still sleeping nearby. Thankfully he slept like a rock once he was out.

John's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked befuddled when he woke to find himself in Anna's living room. "Wha—where am I?" he muttered before wiping the corner of his mouth where a tiny bit of spit had been pooling. He fixed his eyes upon her and felt a calmness wash over him. Even in her nightgown she was a vision. Her hair must have come loose from the braid that had held it in place before. Her hair looked crimped and wavy as it hung loose over her shoulders. Even in the limited light he could tell her cheeks weren't nearly as pink as before, he was thankful for that. He'd hate to think of her trying to juggle a four year old while still battling her sickness looking as tired and run down as she had earlier. "Anna?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Shhh," she whispered in a low voice and pointed down to Aidan.

John followed to where her finger was pointing and smiled down at Aidan. How was it that in just a few short days this child had not only worked his way into his heart, but had carved out a considerable space there that he knew could never be filled by another. Then he looked back up to meet her gaze and her dark blue irises emitted all the love and devotion he had ever been denied. He mouthed the word, "Sorry."

Anna gestured to pick up Aidan, but John put his hand up to stop her and moved effortlessly off the couch without waking up Aidan. He took a moment to stretch his arms and back. When he did, his dress shirt hitched up a little and she caught sight of his belly button and the hair that was spread upon his stomach. It sent a sensation up her spine and set her nerves on edge as she bit upon her lip, trying to hide her delight at the images that were being conjured up in her head. She was able to really take in his frame now, reminded again of just how big of a man he really was with his long arms and legs. He rubbed at his eyes as he attempted to wake himself up a little more, knowing that once his work here was done he would still have to drive back home. John ran a hand through his hair and let it rest at the back of his neck as he rolled it back and forth, trying to loosen up the muscle that had already begun to take shape with Anna's sofa. As he leaned forward to pick up Aidan, a loose lock of hair fell forward and she felt those butterflies forming in her stomach once again. She turned a shade of crimson when he caught her watching him and he smiled so broadly that the little crinkles in the corner of his eyes became more pronounced.

John placed Aidan against his chest and cradled his head against his shoulder. The little boy shifted in his arms when he began to wake up, but was quickly soothed back to sleep when John began to gently pat his back. He followed behind Anna as she guided him to Aidan's room and waited while she pulled back the covers on his bed. As Anna turned on the nightlight and checked that the lock was secured on his window she noticed that John took the time to put Mr. Bear in Aidan's arms. John drew the covers around Aidan before combing his hair out of his face like she did. He rose to his feet and stared at Anna, not quite sure what to say next, "If there isn't anything else…I can see myself out."

"Nonsense, I can see you to the door. I have to set the alarm anyway," she replied.

They walked what seemed like the longest stroll he had ever taken in his life down the hallway and back to the front door. Both of them felt the need to say something, but neither having the courage to speak. Several times their hands brushed up against one another as they tried to fit in the corridor simultaneously; only to both pull away bashfully, while secretly savoring the unintentional contact. John gathered his things and faltered when his hand reached the door knob.

"What's the matter? Did you forget something?" Anna asked as she began to scan the room.

"No. I didn't forget, actually it's been on my mind most of the night. That is to say…I wasn't doing what I did expecting something in return. I just didn't know if it was something you would want so soon," John replied as he shifted his jacket to his other hand.

It reminded Anna of that first time she had seen him in the restaurant looking flustered as he strained to find the right words or when he had originally asked her out and she had rebuffed him. In that moment, she was certain he had never looked more attractive or endearing in her eyes. Even half asleep with his tussled hair no longer held in place by pomade, and his five o'clock shadow peeking through he was better looking than any man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Anna, could I kiss you?" he blurted out. As soon as the words fell from his mouth he immediately clamped his lips shut, afraid of what other words might follow.

Her eyes widened in amazement and she pulled her robe tightly around her waist. "I don't think that's such a good idea," Anna replied as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," John said and his head hung down a little. He tried not to look too pathetic or disappointed as he began to walk out the door.

Anna gripped his upper arm and reveled at the way it felt beneath her fingertips; even through his dress shirt she could trace the outlines of his arm. She felt her heart speed up and her mouth went dry as she tried to recall what she had planned to say to him. But the look in his eyes as her hand still rested upon him made her think he didn't mind waiting for her to speak. He was clearly enjoying her touch just as much she was enjoying the feel of his skin. "I just meant that I'm sick. We probably shouldn't do anything more than we already have," she reminded him. She noticed his features soften and there was the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Anna, I've been at your house twice now while someone was milling about with the flu. If I haven't caught it yet I think I'll survive," he argued playfully.

"You have a point there," she said nervously.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…I think so," she said even though her heart told her already that she could trust him implicitly her past was making it hard to say how she truly felt.

He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the top of her knuckles and whispered, "Close your eyes."

She paused for a moment and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before closing her eyes. John's hand felt like a weight in her hand the both held her up while keeping her anchored. She could almost hear the blood rushing to her ears in eager anticipation until she felt a warm set of lips gently press against her cheek and his stubble graze against her skin. He didn't linger there for long, but it was enough to make her want to turn her head so her lips could seek his out. She may as well have been branded with a hot iron, he had claimed her heart and soul, and she didn't want to be kissed by anyone else. Her eyes finally flickered open and she was met by John's handsome face staring back at her.

"Worth it," he said as he slowly released his grip on her hand. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, John," she called out softly as she watched him walk back to his car. He waved to her once from his car after buckling his seat belt and she locked the door as he began to pull out of the drive way. She leaned against the door and placed the palm of her hand to her cheek, still feeling the searing heat from the imprint she was sure his lips had left in their wake. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in love, and for the first time she was discovering what it meant to truly be loved in return.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm overwhelmed to get such positive feedback from all the Banna and Chelsie shippers. I hope you all like this next chapter, I had originally intended to have a short scene with Mama Bates, but she ended up becoming a force to be reckoned with. I think she'll end up playing a bigger role in future chapters. As promised, I included another Grandpa Charlie scene and healing Chelsie scene. And John gives Anna her "perfect day". Another big thanks to A-Lady-To-Me for all her help with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, please review!**_

**Chapter 8**

John went to open the side door that led to the kitchen, but suspected it would already be open. He could already smell the welcoming scent of a home cooked meal and he couldn't wait to get inside as he shifted the bouquet of flowers in his arms and removed his sunglasses. He straightened his tie and made his way inside undetected. He eyed her standing at the sink washing a fresh head of lettuce and humming a song to herself, it warmed his heart to see her looking so happy. "There's my favorite girl," he said charmingly.

She turned around as she wiped her hand on a dish towel and set the lettuce down, "So, you do care about your sweet, elderly mother."

"Hmmm, I see a sweet woman but I don't see an elderly one," he said as he procured the bouquet from behind his back.

"Johnny, you are far too good to me," Margaret said as she stroked his cheek lovingly and smelled the roses.

"Nonsense, you deserve it," John said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. John spun her around like they were dancing as he picked up where she left off with the tune she had been humming.

"You're a charmer like your father," Margaret noted as she reached for a vase in one of the cupboards.

"Well, let's hope that's where the similarities end," John said sarcastically. He motioned for her to leave it to him and reached over her to grab the vase for her.

As she added water to the vase he snuck a hand behind her to grab a crouton from the salad bowl and she lightly swatted at his hand and he dropped the crouton back in the bowl. "John Bates, that's for dinner," she scolded playfully.

"Alright, I give," he said with raised hands. He watched her tend to the flowers with such care as she arranged them in the vase. Her hands were still delicate, despite years of hard labor working all sorts of odd end jobs to provide for him. He noticed her arthritis was beginning to give her trouble, so he helped wherever he could. She was in her mid sixties, but was still quite active and sharp as a whip for her age. She had dark hair like him, but thicker and with more curls. They shared the same hazel eyes and facial structure, but she was a good foot shorter than John. He always found her utterly adorable when she used to tell him, "Just because you're a grown man now, doesn't mean I can't still ground you."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Margaret asked as she pulled a lasagna out from the oven.

He leaned over her shoulder to take a whiff of the dish as she cut two pieces and placed one on a plate for herself and one for John. "Can't a son just stop by to check on his Mum and share some delicious food with her?"

"Normally? Yes, except for the fact that I have barely seen or heard from you in the past two weeks. Must be a pretty girl that has lured you away from me," Margaret teased as she pinched his cheek and handed him a plate and the salad bowl.

"Mum," John groaned as he set his stuff down on the table.

"Don't you 'Mum' me. I know when I'm being passed over for someone else. You make the same face you did when you were a teenager and wanted to hang out with your friends or girlfriends," she said. She set a dish of butter out on the table and headed toward the fridge to grab a pitcher of sun brewed tea.

"I don't make a face," he said growing more irritated.

She lifted her head enough to look over the door of the refrigerator and eyed him, "Yes, you do John David. You're making it right now." He winced at the mention of his middle name; it made him feel like he was five years old all over again. She set a glass out in front of him and poured him some tea as he leaned on his elbow and nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Elbows off the table," she reminded him. He did as she asked and promptly put a bite of lasagna in his mouth. "Have you forgotten your manners completely? Prayers first," she said.

John set the fork down with a clank against the plate and folded his hands while bowing his head. His mother blessed the food and made the sign of the cross over her chest when she finished. How his mother still managed to keep her faith after all the curves life had thrown at her he would never understand. But he had been raised a Catholic and if going through the motions put a smile on her face he would pray with her and attend mass with her on holidays and special occasions.

* * *

When they finished she helped herself to some salad and asked, "Are you going to tell me about her or are we going to pussy foot around for the rest of dinner?"

"Mum!" John said as he nearly choked on the bite he had been working on. He wiped at his mouth with a napkin and finally gave in, "Her name is Anna." Just the sound of her name on his lips made his eyes light up and his heart beat quicken. "We met on my first day back in London when I went to have breakfast with Robert at The Shop Around the Corner."

His mother was getting excited just watching him talk about her. "What's she like? "

"She's a kind, honest, funny, and smart woman."

"So far these are the opposite qualities of Vera," she noted.

"She's petite and blonde," he continued to gush and his mother smiled at him. There were other physical attributes he liked about Anna, but he'd rather not share those with his mother.

She saw a spark there that she hadn't seen in sometime and it made her happier than she could ever begin to express. "Well she certainly seems like the whole package. What does she do?"

"She's a waitress. Although I think that was more out of necessity than a choice," he commented. "Anna really helped calm my nerves my first day here and made me feel welcome to Downton," John said as he averted his eyes for a moment. He looked around the tiny kitchen that he had grown up in, most of the décor outdated. The wall paper was faded and the linoleum had begun to peel back at the edges. The mustard yellow refrigerator was still covered with pictures of the two of them through the years. He had offered to buy her a new one more than once, but she was adamant that it worked just fine. There was something very comforting about it though, it reminded him that some things would never change. Sometimes he'd watch his mother move around the kitchen while he ate at the table and would remember sitting there after school working on homework as his mother brought him a fresh plate of cookies.

Maybe it was too soon to tell her about Aidan. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that if there was anyone that would understand Anna's situation, it was his mother. He supposed it couldn't hurt; after all she wasn't meeting Aidan just yet.

"John?" his mother asked, trying to bring him back to reality. "You look very deep in thought. What's on your mind?" she inquired as she rubbed the top of his hand.

"There's something else," he said as he clasped his hands together and turned to face his mother. "She's a single mother. Anna has a four year old son," he added.

John's mother continued to eat her food, completely unfazed by his revelation, "That's nice."

"That's it?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. What else did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. I guess I expected you to have some reservations about it," he explained.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised, but not about her having a son. More surprised that you want to be with someone that has a child. You've never really expressed a desire to have children," she stated.

"True. But Aidan is such a sweet little boy," he expressed. "I didn't think it was possible to be taken with someone so quickly or with her son. We seem to hit it off so far and even though things are still new I just got a feeling that this is a good thing."

"That's good. I'm happy for you. Even on your best days with Vera, I don't remember seeing you this happy," she pointed out. "You know my motto."

"If it feels right, go with your gut," they said simultaneously. They shared a giggle and returned to eating their dinner.

"Any chance you'll be bringing her by soon for me to meet?" she asked as she sipped on her tea.

"Not yet. She hasn't even met my friends and we are trying to let Aidan adjust to the idea of us before we go throwing other family members into this," he said considerately.

"Well you could always just bring Anna. But I understand if you want to wait and keep her to yourself for now. I do hope that when you decide to make things more serious, you decide to bring the little one by," she said as she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Besides this may be the closest I come to having a grandchild, so if my status changes to potential grandmother I want to know as soon as possible," she warned.

"Oh, Mum," he moaned once more.

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a bunch," she said with a warm smile.

As soon as she had finished her dinner, Margaret rose from her seat to begin clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. "This was nice. I hope to see you more often. Though I suspect that won't be the case now that you are courting this Anna," she said with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"I'll still make time for you," John vowed as he rose from his seat to bring his plate to the sink. "Let me make it up to you now by cleaning up the kitchen," he offered.

"I tell you what; we do the dishes together and I'll send you home with some leftovers," she said.

"Sounds tempting, but I'm sensing a catch somewhere in here."

"You have to promise to come by more often. I'm thinking once a week, the day of the week is up to you," she added.

"That sounds like a deal I can live with," he said with a sly smile as he began scrubbing the pyrex glass serving dish to spare her joints. She began to dry and he saw her pause for a moment, "Mum?"

"I'm fine," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You all right?"

"I missed this. I hated when you moved away with Vera, but I convinced myself that she made you happy. So I tried to be happy for you. When the marriage ended, I thought you'd move back but you didn't. And now you are back and I've hardly seen you. You're all I have Johnny," she praised to catch her breath for a moment. "I'm just…I'm just being silly is all," she reasoned. Margaret placed a dry glass up in the cabinet and wiped at her eye with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I felt like a failure when my marriage crumbled and I just couldn't face anyone after she bled me dry," he explained. "Especially because you warned me we were a horrible match from the get go. I should have listened to you. You've always had my best interest at heart and I ignored your warnings and the signs that were so obvious," he said with his head lowered. "But I never stopped loving you. I promise I'll make it up to you," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. They stood there for awhile and John felt a pang of guilt at having not spent more time with the woman who had sacrificed so much for him.

"John David, I know what you're doing right now. Stop right there. No brooding in my presence," Margaret said as she pulled away from him.

"I'll be sure to take my brooding elsewhere," he joked. He returned to washing the dishes and began humming the tune again that his mother had been singing earlier. "How is your health? Did Dr. Clarkson say anything about you taking it easy since your heart attack?"

"I'm fine."

"You can't blame me for asking your going to be sixty seven years old soon and you live all alone in this house," he argued gently.

"I don't need you reminding me of how old I am," she said with a scornful look. "While we're on the topic of age though…"

"Oh boy, here it comes," he said with a long sigh.

"If Anna has a four year old son she must be a young woman. How old is she?"

"She's twenty eight," John said as he awaited her response.

"Well, she's a great deal younger than you. But maybe you need a younger woman to keep you on your toes," she said as she nudged him playfully with her elbow in his side.

"I'm only forty four, Mum,"

"I know and you'll always be my little boy," she said. They shared a smile and mirrored each other's mannerisms as they finished the dishes, eventually settling into a comfortable silence as they continued cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

Anna stood by the door as she patiently waited for Aidan to put his shoes on. "Nearly ready little man?'

"Mmhhmm," he said with a nod as he tapped his Velcro strap in place. Anna suddenly remembered to grab a light jacket for him just in case and fished one out of the hall closet. As she put the hangar back onto the rod in the closet Aidan asked, "Mummy, why are we going to Grandpa's? I thought you said we are going to the zoo today." His face was bunched up in curiosity as he waited for her answer.

"We are sweetheart. But, Mr. Bates lives across town and it was easier to meet halfway in between," she reasoned as she shut the door to the hall closet.

"Why?"

She should have known as she gave a small roll of the eyes. "It just is my darling. Besides, we need to come back to Grandpa's afterwards so you can sleep over at his house and visit with Jasper," she explained.

"Oh," he simply responded as she began to usher him out the front door.

Anna grabbed his overnight bag and checked herself once more to make sure she had her keys, cell phone, and purse. Right after she had gotten all the stuff loaded into the car Aidan exclaimed, "Wait I forgot Mr. Bear!"

Ann let out a huff knowing they were already running late. She didn't want to have to unload him from the car. "Love is there any chance you can get along without him tonight?"

"No Mummy, I need him!" Aidan whined as he threw his arms against his booster seat.

She pulled the keys from the ignition and rushed back inside with Aidan, not wanting to run the risk of leaving him in the car on his own. "Ok, but make it quick," Anna said as she unlocked the door again and Aidan ran past her. Anna drew her cell phone from her pocket and quickly shot off a text to John. _Sorry for the delay, Aidan forgot his bear. We're on our way J_

She supposed John would have to get used to this sort of thing when dating someone with a small child. Her phone chirped again just as Aidan made his way around the corner and ran toward the door_**. **__No rush. Take your time. You're travelling with precious cargo. I'll wait at your Dad's. _She smiled to herself as she led Aidan back down the path from their house and placed him into the car once more.

* * *

They pulled into her father's driveway twenty minutes later and saw that John was already standing outside leaning on the hood of his car. He had been looking at the small, but simple home that Anna had grown up in and couldn't help but think that there was something very comforting about it. It reminded him of his own home that he had grown up in with his mother and then it dawned on him that he and Anna, although a sixteen years apart, had essentially grown up fifteen minutes away from one another but had never crossed paths. Even in their shared friendship with the Crawley family it had never happened. It had saddened him somewhat that they hadn't met sooner, but he was thankful for having met her at all. He probably would have mucked things up had he met her way back when anyhow.

He was jarred from his thoughts when Anna gave a small, playful tap on the horn of the car. He smiled and waved to Aidan when he spotted him in the car window and Aidan waved back. John chuckled lightly when he watched Anna struggle to get Aidan out fast enough and the little boy ran up to him out of breath. "Watch out for the cars," she warned as she watched him hop onto the sidewalk.

"Hello, Mr. Bates," he said with a broad grin. The warm sun made his hair shine brighter than before and the wind blew his long hair around.

"Hello, Aidan," John greeted him with a tiny hand shake. He looked past the boy to see Anna grabbing a tiny duffle bag and offered a hand, "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I was just going to put Aidan's overnight bag in the house before we left," Anna answered as she attempted to find the spare key to the house on her key ring. He couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he had seen her out of her work uniform or formal wear. He smirked a little when he realized he had managed to see her in pajamas before he had even seen her in plain clothes. She wore a pair of well-worn, figure-hugging jeans and a navy blue blouse with little white flowers stitched into the a pattern around the neckline. Her hair was down, billowing in the breeze much like Aidan's had and she looked lovely as ever. There was something about her natural grace and beauty that had him utterly captivated. He tried not to stare too long, especially when he noticed Aidan was watching him.

"Someone having a sleepover?" John asked as he looked down at Aidan.

"Yup! Me," the little boy answered back enthusiastically. "Grandpa lets me stay up late, we play with my dinosaurs, and we make smores in the fire place too."

"Sounds like fun," John said as he watched Aidan become sidetracked with getting Jasper's attention through the window. The poor mutt looked like he might break through the glass in an attempt to reach the child. Jasper howled and barked playfully while scratching his paws against the window and Aidan only encouraged his antics as he pressed his face to the glass.

Just as she got the door open Jasper came bolting out and knocked Aidan over in an attempt to lick his face and John quickly picked him up and dusted him off. "Are you okay?" he asked as the dog continued to weave circles in between his legs and around Aidan.

Aidan just laughed back at him before answering, "Yeah, he does that all the time." Something about the way he laughed and smiled looked so much like Anna it was uncanny. He shook his head in amazement and chortled a bit as he dusted the boy's knees off.

John heard the sound of another car pull up the driveway and saw an older man exit it; he assumed this must be Anna's father. He was slightly taller than himself, though they did have similar builds. The older man was wearing a pair of aged jeans that hung loosely around his waist. He had a simple grey t-shirt on and looked as though he had just gotten done performing some sort of handy work. He caught a glimpse of him that first night at Anna's house, but they never got to meet properly. John gulped at the prospect of getting to know Charlie a little bit more. He knew from their phone conversations that Charlie was a big part of Anna and Aidan's life and he didn't want to make a bad first impression. He gulped as he watched the tall, broad shouldered man walk toward him with authority.

"Grandpa!" Aidan shouted as he jumped over the two steps that led up the porch. He nearly tripped as he ambled toward Charles but made it safely into his grandfather's loving embrace.

"Hey! How are you my boy?" Charles responded excitedly as he hoisted the boy up with ease. Charles looked up and saw Anna emerge from the house as he sized up the younger man standing by his front door. He vaguely remembered him from the night Aidan had gotten sick, but had not expected him to stick around. He would never admit it aloud, but he had almost wished he had just left that night. Now that John was here to stay, Charles was more concerned about the man who was courting his daughter and spending more time with his grandson.

"Good! Mummy and Mr. Bates are taking me to the zoo!" he reported with his arms thrown around Charlie's neck.

"Mr. Carson," John greeted with an extended hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly." Their hands met and they shook cordially.

"Charlie is fine," he corrected.

"Anna has told me so much about you," John stated.

Charlie's eyes knit together in confusion as their hands naturally pulled away. "Really? Hopefully good things?"

"Well of course," John said. They shared a nervous laugh that petered off into an uncomfortable silence. John felt like a teenager all over again, trying to make nice with the parent of the girl he was wooing.

Charles set Aidan down to play with Jasper in the yard and the boy took off with a squeal. "I find that interesting," Charlie commented as he watched his grandson roll around on the grass with his dog.

"Why's that?" John asked with intrigue.

"Well, I find it odd that she would speak of me to you, but she hasn't made much mention of you to me," Charles replied. John's mouth hung open for a moment. All manner of words escaped him as he stood before Anna's father. "In fact, I didn't even know you were all going to the zoo today," he noted.

"Hey there! What are we talking about?" Anna asked as she walked up behind John and placed a hand on his arm.

"Um, nothing. Maybe we should get going," John said looking crestfallen. He pulled his keys from his pocket and headed over to his car to start loading the booster seat. "Come on Aidan!" he called out once he reached the car.

"M'kay!" Aidan shouted back as he headed toward John. He stopped halfway to the car and turned back to run over to Charlie and said, "Bye Grandpa. See you later." He hugged Charlie's leg and the older man patted the boy on the back lovingly.

Anna and Charlie watched as John placed Aidan into his booster seat. "I don't know what you said to him, but you better be nice to him," she said playfully. Charlie had his arms crossed and let out a heavy sigh. "He's been a perfect gentleman since I met him and he's great with Aidan," she reasoned.

"Well I wouldn't know, I've hardly seen you since you've met him," he argued back evenly.

"Awww, is someone a little jealous?" Anna asked. She held back a giggle as she watched him try to figure out the way to loop the seat belt into the booster.

* * *

John shifted the booster chair once more as Aidan sat in it and kept playing with his toys. "So Aidan?"

"Mmmm?" Aidan said as he walked his dinosaurs along John's forearm.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to impress your grandpa here. So could you tell me how to loop this into the seat?"

Aidan stopped playing for a moment as he rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "The bottom strap goes here. The top goes across here silly," Aidan said as he pointed to his chest.

"Right. What was I thinking?" he said playfully. When he went to strap the belt in place he noticed Aidan making chomping noises and asked, "What are you doing there pal?"

"The dinosaurs are eating the grass," he answered simply.

"You mean my arm hair," John replied.

"Yeah. The grass," he replied before returning to his game.

John shook his head in amusement. "Hey, can I see one of those dinosaurs?" he asked. Without hesitating Aidan leaned over and handed one to John and they began playing for a moment.

* * *

"I'm not jealous," he said with a hint of emotion in his voice. "I'm just not ready for things to change. I've gotten used to things the way they were. What about our weekly dinners?"

"We can still have our weekly dinners," she argued. "And I still love you. Not everything has to change," she assured him. Anna raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and gave him a squeeze. "I'll see you later when I drop off Aidan," she said.

"Have fun!" he said. Charles patted his leg with his hand to call Jasper over and walked slowly back over to the porch.

"Bye Grandpa! Save me a smore!" Aidan happily shouted from the window and waved.

Charles waved back, "Drive carefully!"

"I'll take extra special care of them," John promised.

Charles watched them drive off with a heavy heart as the car became smaller in the distance. He heard a small cry from Jasper and gave the mutt a good scratch behind the ear before muttering, "Well, now what?"

* * *

"One, two, three! Wee!" Aidan squealed as he was launched into the air. "Higher!" he demanded.

The little boy stood in the middle with John and Anna on either side of him as he held each one's hand. Anna gave a tiny eye roll to John, but a knowing smile from him told her he was all too happy to oblige. This time John and Anna counted off with Aidan as they mustered their collective strength to swing him in the air once more. The child's legs kicked freely before coming back down to earth.

"Again!" Aidan encouraged as he got a running start and jumped.

John looked over to Anna to gain her approval. He watched as she let out a small groan and rubbed at her shoulder with her opposite hand. "I think that's enough Aidan, you'll kill your Mummy's arm," John said.

"Awww," Aidan pouted.

"I can lift you up though," John offered. "How about a ride on my shoulders?"

"Yes!" Aidan cheered as he prepared to be placed on John's shoulders.

"John, you don't have to do that," Anna maintained.

"He's fine. He doesn't weigh much," John claimed. He picked the boy up and gave Anna a reassuring smile. John had one hand wrapped firmly around Aidan's leg to balance him as he wriggled about on his shoulders and the other down at Anna's side so that their fingers could find one another. They made their way through the entrance of the zoo and immediately Aidan began directing them to which exhibits and animals he wanted to see first. "Alright Captain, where to?" John addressed the boy using his best impersonation of a pirate.

"The bears first!" Aidan said as he wrapped his arms around John's neck tighter with anticipation.

"Is that your favorite animal now?" Anna asked as she lathered some sun screen on the boy's ears and nose.

"No. But it's Mr. Bear's," he answered resolutely.

"Gee, can't imagine why," John mumbled sarcastically to Anna. It earned him a wicked grin as they made their way towards the bear exhibit.

* * *

John set Aidan down so he could walk up to the railing. The little boy gripped tightly to the edge of the enclosure and peered down into the pit with fascination. Aidan moved back and forth along the rail trying to get a better view while John and Anna stood behind him moving closer towards one another. He hooked an arm over her shoulder casually and she smiled up at him endearingly.

The thought crossed her mind that this was the first time she hadn't seen him in a tuxedo or work suit. He had managed to get away from work on a few occasions to have lunch at The Shop Around the Corner. While he certainly filled a suit out nicely, she had been rather curious to see him in regular clothes. Now she was looking at him with a hint of salt and pepper stubble. His hair completely free of product appeared feathered around his ears and kept flopping forward into his eyes, which warranted a casual stroke of his large hands through his hair as he pushed it out of his face languidly. He wore intoxicating cologne that reminded her of Old Spice and filled her lungs in the most pleasurable way. His plain black, short sleeve shirt was form fitting and revealed more of his broad build that she had spent hours day dreaming of. His jeans seemed to hug his ass just so, that with every step he took she felt she was being hypnotized. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not stare at him; she bit nervously on her lower lip when he finally caught her and she feigned interest in one of the exhibits behind him. When she gained enough courage she looped her arm behind his back and let her thumb hang in his back jean pocket.

He looked down at her longingly after that; wanting so much to kiss her, but unsure if he should act just yet. He wasn't sure if it was because Aidan was present or due to the fact that she seemed so innocent, but he couldn't seem to act on his intentions. Something inside him told him now was not the right time. She looked into his hazel eyes and gulped hard and he felt his mouth dry up at the possibility of going any further right now. And yet they were slowly moving towards one another. He thought his heart might burst from his chest when her body turned towards his so that they were now facing each other. His hand moved behind her head to cradle it and tangle his fingers inside her hair as she tilted her head up. God help them both if a comet came hurtling toward Earth in that moment, he would only be so unlucky to be struck down before reaching her lips.

"Mummy! I can't see the bears!" Aidan yelled as he ran up towards her and pulled at her hand.

They both jumped back in unison and she wasn't sure why but she felt a sense of relief rush through her. It confused her. She was attracted to him and she was sure she was falling in love with him. He was nothing like Henry, so she could rule that out. Aidan tugged at her arm once more and she followed him back towards the railing as she looked back at John to mouth, "I'm sorry."

"You can't see?" she said as she hitched him up a little higher. She took a look around and couldn't see much of anything; the bears must have been being fed by one of the zoo keepers.

John walked up behind them and leaned over the railing with his hands clasped together. "There's one. Looks like he's sleeping," John explained as he pointed it out for Aidan.

"Rather strong contrast compared to what you see on the Discovery channel isn't it?" she joked.

"He just needs to be woken up. Aidan can you growl like a bear to make him wake up?" Aidan nodded his head shyly in a no motion. "Out with it then," John encouraged with a laugh. "Like this," John said as he imitated a bear growl.

Aidan looked up at Anna like John was a crazy person but neither of them could contain their laughter as he kept up with the noise. Aidan began growling soon too and before they knew it the bear had woken up and growled so loud that it echoed throughout the zoo. They all froze in place with their mouths hung open before all saying in unison, "Whoa!"

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Aidan tried to persuade him to do it once more.

"I think we should head over to one of the other exhibits now," he suggested. "Come on I'll race you." Aidan hopped off the steps and ran along side John as Anna trailed behind them content with the way the day was playing out so far. He never ceased to amaze her with the way he made Aidan feel included and important.

"Come on Mummy!" Aidan called out from up ahead.

"On my way! Stay with John!" she called back.

* * *

Charles walked into The Shop Around the Corner with his hands buried in his pockets. Funny how when he had been driving in the car he had just wanted to be alone and think for a moment, but then he realized he had unknowingly driven himself here. He just had to see her. She always had a knack for making him feel better, even when they weren't on the best of terms or speaking. They hadn't seen each other since she came to tend to him when he had been sick. Yet somehow hearing that she thought Anna was happy had simultaneously filled him with dread and relief.

Charles took a seat up at the counter and was immediately attended to by a tall, red-haired bus boy named, Alfred. "Can I get you anything to drink to start you off with?" Alfred asked as he pulled out a notepad and slid a menu over to Charles.

"Do you have any alcohol?" he asked half-joking.

"Fraid not," he replied.

"Just tea then," he requested. "Is Elsie in today?"

The young man finished writing down the order for tea and said, "I believe she's doing inventory in the back. Would you like me to tell her you're here?"

"If you would," he answered back sounding somewhat disappointed. "Also," he handed the menu back to Alfred, "If you could get me a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup that would be great."

"Sure."

* * *

They carried on the rest of the day enjoying all the zoo had to offer. Aidan stopped at every exhibit and asked a million questions that both John and Anna were all too happy to answer. Anna kept reminding him he didn't have to indulge him every time, but John found Aidan to be very intelligent and well spoken for his age. They all seemed to get along well and John made an effort to let Aidan and Anna share a few private moments. They watched a few shows and took Aidan to the petting zoo to feed the baby goats and pigs. While there, Aidan and Anna had a good laugh at the fact that one of the goats seemed overly fascinated with wanting to chew on John's jeans.

John left for a moment to go get some more animal feed and when he did Anna pulled Aidan onto her lap. "Are you having fun my love?" she said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Mmhhmm," he answered with a nod of his head and pet one of the pigs that walked by him. "I liked riding on the train too. Can we take the train back home later?" he asked optimistically.

She couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. "_Oh to be young and free of problems_", she thought to herself. "Yes, sweetheart," Anna replied. She looked back to check on John and see if he was on his way back yet. Anna debated on whether or not she should ask him this now, but she had to in order to put her mind at ease. No ones opinion of John mattered more to her than Aidan's. "And how do you like John?" she asked.

"You mean, Mr. Bates?"

"Yes."

"I like him, he's fun," Aidan said still somewhat distracted by the animals milling about.

Anna took a deep breath and steadied herself, "How would you feel about Mummy seeing more of him?"

"You mean like school days?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, yes those too," she answered back nervously.

"Can he sleep over like Freddie and Charlie?" he asked referring to Jane Morrison and Ethel Park's little boys. It dawned on Anna then that Aidan saw John as more of a playmate for himself.

"Uh, no sweetie," she answered. Anna tried to reorganize her thoughts and start over before John returned. "Aidan...John and Mummy...well we want to date each other. Would that be okay with you?"

Aidan turned around to look fix her with a serious look. He looked as though he were trying very hard to contemplate the proposition she had presented him with. She could only imagine what was going on in his head right now and prepared herself for whatever questions he might have. "Is Grandpa going somewhere?"

"No."

"Then why would we be spending more time with Mr. Bates?"

"Um…"

"Would Mr. Bates live with us?"

"No...well…" she was at a loss. Perhaps she should have waited to bring this up. "John and I love each other and we would like to see each other more. It won't change things for Grandpa, we'll still see him and we still love him. But more importantly it won't change things for me and you. We'll still do some things just the two of us, without John. Does that make sense?" she asked as her eyes glassed over with unshed tears.

She squeezed him tightly to her and he shifted in her lap to face her. Aidan placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Yes, I understand. Don't cry Mummy. We can see John more." He threw his arms around her neck and she kissed the side of his head as she hugged him back.

She wasn't sure how it had happened and it almost made her heart swell in her chest just thinking about it. He sounded older somehow, wise beyond his years. It didn't sound like a sacrifice or a compromise, she was sure in her heart he liked John. But it was music to her ears to realize that Aidan genuinely understood what she was asking and that he gave her his blessing with that small gesture.

"Is everything alright?" John asked as he walked back up to them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perfect," Anna replied as she placed a hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Charles carried on picking at his meal occasionally looking up from his plate to see if she had emerged from the back of the restaurant. Each time he saw someone else appear behind the counter he reminded himself that it was he that was constantly pushing her away, that he couldn't and shouldn't expect her to be at his beck and call. He looked out the window and saw that even with the wind blowing harder than it had been earlier, it was still a lovely day. The sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. He wondered if Aidan was having fun and how many more lonely meals he would have to endure now that Anna would be spending more time with John.

"You look as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," the familiar lilt in her voice beckoned him.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned back to look at her. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes in her eggplant blouse and black dress slacks. Her dark locks hung just past her shoulder and framed her face perfectly. Her hair was chestnut and had a touch of auburn when the sunlight hit it just right and it captivated him in a way that was inexplicable. She wore just enough makeup to highlight her beautiful features and a set of pear drop earrings that drew his eye to her neckline. He felt his cheeks and ears redden and forced himself to look down at his plate to get himself under control. When he looked back up at her their eyes met and he felt as though he would melt right there under her heated gaze. She still looked at him like he was the only man in the world for her; her eyes filled with such tenderness and devotion.

"Alfred said you asked for something stronger. You okay?" she asked, her voice filled with worry. "Is it something I can do for you?"

"No. I just needed to see a familiar face," he answered honestly. But she could tell he was holding something back.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Anna and Aidan going to the zoo today would it?"

"You knew about it too?" he asked sounding betrayed.

"Well, she asked for the day off," she explained.

"Uh," he let out a long groan as he covered his face with both hands and pushed his hair back.

Elsie bit at her bottom lip, remembering how much she loved to watch him run his large hands through his salt and pepper hair. His hair had gotten long, he needed a trim. He was starting to get a little duck tail at the back of his hair and it was driving her mad. She leaned forward on the counter with her hands clasped together so that she met him halfway. It also emphasized the swell of her breasts that were now practically in his face and he was trying harder than ever to keep a straight face as he spoke with her. "Is it that you don't approve of her suitor or is it that you don't like the idea of her spending so much time with him?"

"Would you find me very ridiculous Miss Hughes...if I said I felt as though I were being replaced?" he asked sounding glum.

"What's brought this on?"

"Nothing, except at times I wonder if I'm just a sad old fool," he said more to himself.

"Mr. Carson, I think you are a great many things. I think you are a man of integrity and honor, but silly is not one of them," she answered back wisely. "So no more of that please."

He smiled back shyly at her. "I know she still loves me and I know Aidan does too, but I feel like I'm slowly being placed back on a shelf while a newer model is being brought in. I've helped her through it all and you have too. Alice's death, puberty, learning to drive, and high school. When Aidan arrived we were the first to hold him after Anna, I rushed him to the hospital when he got croup and was there for his first day of school," he trailed off for a moment; lost in thought. He spoke in a low voice and said, "They're all the family I've got."

She felt badly for him. He had lost his wife, his daughter had pushed him away for a time, and then just as things had settled into an easy routine his world was turned upside down by the arrival of John Bates. If there was one thing she knew for certain about Charles Carson it was that change did not come easily to him. The best thing she could do for him is hear the man out and lend a shoulder for him to lean on. She noticed he was tapping his hand on the table nervously and waited for him to speak his mind.

"I just feel like…," his hands waved about wildly when he couldn't express his feeling in words.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Like I'm going to miss whatever else is to come. She'll need me less and less now I suppose," he concluded.

She placed her hand on his, it happened before she could even think about what she was doing. Elsie stroked his forearm with her thumb in soothing circles and offered him a comforting smile. "Charles Edward Carson!" she scolded. "You don't honestly believe that do you?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly. She lowered her voice so that only he could hear her, "Do you remember when we were going to tell Anna about us?" He blushed and nodded his head enough for her to see. "Do you think that Anna would have worried that I would be taking her mother's place?"

"No of course not," he answered quickly.

"Right. And why do you think that is?"

"Well you weren't trying to take Alice's place," he replied.

"Yes, but also because you respected Anna and Alice's memory enough to make sure that I didn't do that," she explained. "I think Anna respects you enough to make sure that you are still present in her and Aidan's life. And she has no intention of replacing you." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze; the gesture sent tingles up his spine. ,"Give John a chance," she urged.

"I'll try," he said half-heartedly.

"Still want that drink?" she asked.

"Yes, but I reckon I should head back home if I want to do that."

"Well, one won't kill you," she said under her breath as she produced a small flask from behind the counter. "Don't worry, it's your brand," she said with a smile as she added some to his empty cup of tea.

"You're too good to me. I don't deserve you," he said. "Thank you."

She paused for a moment with her mouth half open, clearly taken aback by his confession. "I'm just glad you thought to come to me first. Can we please go back to being friends that are on speaking terms?"

"We were always friends," he said. "I just wasn't the friend I should have been and I apologize for that," Charles admitted as he placed his hand on top of hers.

* * *

They had just left the zoo, Aidan was still riding on a high from his day at the zoo, but was clearly tired. He began to whine at the prospect of having to walk anymore and so John took him in his arms and carried him the rest of the way back to the train station. Aidan recounted to them what his favorite parts were and began asking John what they would do the next time he saw them.

The tube was more crowded than usual, so John settled for having Aidan sit in his lap once they found an open spot. Anna's arm grazed against John's as they scooted as close together as comfortably possible. "Aidan, you still never told us what your favorite animal is," Anna said.

"I love the kangaroo!" he said.

"Is it because they hop around all day like you?" Anna joked.

"No, because they ride in their mummy's pouch. So they can stay together," he said. "Like us Mummy," he added with a kindhearted smile.

John couldn't have been more proud in that moment if Aidan were his own flesh. Anna leaned forward and kissed her son on the top of his head. "That's an excellent reason to like the kangaroo," John commented. "You know my Mummy and I were all on our own for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, but that's not a bad thing. It makes your love for your mummy extra special," John stated and watched as Aidan nodded in understand.

* * *

They continued riding in silence, Anna half falling asleep on John's shoulder and Aidan passed out in his lap. Anna woke when she heard the public announcement system call out the next stop that lay up ahead with a crackle of the intercom. "Sorry, did I nod off?" she asked.

"For a little bit, but it's fine. It's been a long day," he noted as the sound of the train droned on beneath their feet and the London scenery passed them by.

"It has," she said in a low voice. Internally she was hoping her hair didn't look a mess and that she hadn't drooled on his shoulder or snored, God forbid. "I told Aidan about us," she said seriously.

"Oh. How did that go?"

"Better than I expected," she said. "I'm still not really sure he grasps the concept of our situation, but he certainly seems to fancy you and gave us his blessing," she reported.

"And what exactly is our situation?" John feigned ignorance.

"Well, I rather fancy you," she said in a whisper.

"Do you now?" he asked.

"Today was wonderful," Anna said as she beamed at him. "I couldn't help but notice you checked everything off the list for giving me my perfect day."

"Well not everything…" he said as his voice trailed off. She looked at him a bit confused. "You said you wanted a proper lie in," he reminded her with a smile.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Mmmhhmmm," John said with a nod of the head. "I know it wont be today and it probably wont be tomorrow, but whenever you are ready and we reach that point where we are having um…" he cleared his throat and looked down to see that Aidan was still sleeping. "When we are having 'sleepovers', for lack of a better word," he said as his cheeks turned crimson, "I promise to fulfill that dream. You can sleep until you wake naturally and I'll have breakfast going for you and Aidan whenever you want."

She was overwhelmed with the love she had for him in that moment. "How did you get to be so sweet, John Bates?"

"You can give all the credit to my mother," he replied with a smile. "I'm glad I was able to give you this day. Truly."

"You really went out of your way to make sure we both enjoyed ourselves and I can't thank you enough for the way you are with Aidan," she said. Anna glanced down to see that Aidan was fully asleep and leaned forward, "In fact…"

He looked over to meet her gaze and noticed her eyes darkening. Before he knew what was happening her lips were upon his. It was gentle and over before he knew it but John could have sworn when it happened he saw stars. The chaste gesture still managed to convey all the love they shared between them. She left him in a daze the way her lips had shifted in pressure and molded to his. His eyes were still closed when she pulled away as he savored the feel of it all. It had been the highlight to an amazing day. He had never felt so blessed to be on the receiving end of a love like this. John would have gladly given her his heart then and there, knowing full well she loved him more than ever.


End file.
